The Champagne Club
by Shahula
Summary: She is a waitress, he is a member. An intense attraction leads to a forbidden, steamy romance. The world is changing but not fast enough. What will happen if the champange bubble bursts?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I'm attempting to get out since it attacked me the other night and wouldn't let go. I was inspired by a travel channel show about Gaslight Bars, WFE Rob (in that tux and with those sexspenders-yum) as well asKristen Stewart's W magazine 2011 photo shoot.. So here we are now with The Champagne Club, a story set in the late 1950s/ early 1960s gentleman's club. I did minimum research on this, btw. Let's not hate on that fact.**

**This story is an exercise for me to try my hand at brevity and sexy-times more than anything else, though I do have a basic plot outlined. I don't use a beta at present, so mistakes lay ahead though I promise to catch what I can.**

**Chapters will be between 100 and 1500 words, unless otherwise posted and usually come from Fictionista Witfit promts. I plan to post 2-3 chapters per week when applicable (meaning I have them ready to go). **

**And lastly, I do not intend to have A/Ns longer than the chapters (excluding this one) as it kind of defeats the point of brevity. Plus no one reads these things anyway. With that in mind, here is the disclaimer for the entire story:**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I have a financial investment in Twilight or its franchise. I only swim in the ocean of someone else's creation.**

**I think that covers everything for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1- Fidgety<p>

Word count: 594

* * *

><p>Bella shuffled from side to side, nervous about what she was considering. It had been a several weeks since she was offered this opportunity but she was hesitant to take it still.<p>

Once she accepted the job, her life would never be the same. She knew this without a doubt.

She stood on the street, studying the deceptively serene entrance, the cold wind whipping her long, dark tresses around her face as she weighed the pros and cons. She pushed the loose ends of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, fidgeting on her feet as she made her decision.

She was going to do it. She had to; all her other options were exhausted. If she didn't want to be forced back to Forks and into a drab, mono colored existence she would have to walk through the dark oak door.

Doing so would ensure she got to stay in Chicago, where she knew she belonged.

Something about the city spoke to her, called for her. Somehow this city had more for her than lonely winter nights filled with empty dirty dishes in a sink and broken furnaces. More than fall leaves dusting empty streets and knowing eyes judging her for failures as she walked them. The place of her birth wasn't home, but a cave she would be summoned back to if she couldn't find the means to make it work here in Chicago.

Bella resolved within herself to do everything in her power to keep that from happening. Steeling her nerves, she lifted her eyes, held her head high and moved across the street to the grand door. She lifted the intricately carved brass knocker and clanked it three times before stepping back to wait.

A small sliding door opened, a pair of dark eyes staring out to investigate the visitor. "Business?"

Bella took a shaky breath before answering. "My name is Isabella Swan. I was told to come here to audition with Mr. Sloan."

The dark eyes gazed heavily through the small slit before slamming it closed. Bella's heart plummeted, feeling rebuffed before she'd even gotten a chance. Her reject was short lived as the oak door was pulled open, the owner of the dark eyes moving to the side and ushering her in with a wave.

Bella stepped inside, thankful for the warm rush of air the club provided. The man wasted no time in walking through the lush and extravagant rooms of the club, allowing Bella no time to take in the details before he showed her into a small office nestled in the back.

"Wait here. Mr. Sloan will be with you momentarily."

He left without further ado, Bella alone once again. She took in her surroundings with awe, never having seen so much opulence before. Bella could hardly believe her eyes, the idea she might soon be working here, experiencing this lifestyle on a daily basis left her dumbfounded. It was so very far removed from her small, safe life back in Washington.

The office door swung open and Bella turned back to it, startled by the sudden appearance of someone else as she'd been lost in her thoughts. The man who walked into the room was intimidating in his black pin striped suit, gold chain watch shining in the low light.

The man smiled broadly at her, his dark eyes shining at the sight of her. He had been looking forward to the day she would come to him. He knew it was only a matter of time.

They all came eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts if you can spare the time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Champagne Club~**

**2- Dull**

**Word Count: 874**

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan, it's lovely to see you again," Mr. Sloan said as he waltzed across the room, his eyes never leaving the beauty standing before him.<p>

"Thank you for inviting me, sir," Bella responded politely, her nerves evident in her voice.

"Of course, my dear. Let's have a seat, shall we?" Mr. Sloan indicated one of the chairs situated in front of his desk as he moved to sit in his leather chair. Bella felt a touch of relief with the distance he put between them, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

Mr. Sloan noticed the movement and made a mental note to tread carefully with this little lamb. He wanted her for his collection but would have to proceed with caution so as not to frighten her away.

"While I'm pleased to see you, Miss Swan, I have to wonder what brought you to me today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Sitting with her back straight, Bella looked Mr. Sloan directly in his dark blue eyes and attempted to push a confident voice out to answer. "I came to discuss the job you offered me a few months back. If it's still available, sir."

"Yes, well…" Mr. Sloan studied her with shrewd eyes, assessing the young woman before him. He remembered speaking with her at a deli shop she was waitressing at early in the fall. Though many people would imagine her looks and petite form to be dull, uninteresting or appealing, he could see the raw material below. With a little polish and guidance from his experienced hands, he knew the girl could be shined into a rare gem.

He'd gone back several times to her shop, becoming more and more enchanted with the young woman each time he visited. She was polite and kind, friendly and warm to everyone she served. Her face lit up when smiled or laughed and her voice had an almost musical quality to it. They'd had a few polite conversations about superficial things which he catalogued away to use when needed.

When he'd proposed his idea, informing her he was the owner of a nightclub in town and would love for her to work for him, Bella balked at the idea. She had heard of his type of club and couldn't imagine working in such a place, though he assured her the rumors were not to be believed. Well, not all of them.

Despite his attempts, Bella refused stating she was happy in her current work but thanked him for thinking so highly of her. He had given her his card and told her to keep it, in case she ever changed her mind or found herself in need.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, why the change of heart? You seemed fairly certain you wouldn't be seeking new employment the last time we spoke."

Bella swallowed convulsively, unsure of how to answer. How was she supposed to tell this man she had been horrified of his initial offer and all it implied? All the stories and warnings she'd heard about the woman who worked in clubs like this were ingrained deeply into her subconscious.

But the diner closed unexpectedly and her father's meager allowance dried up quickly when she wasn't able to procure another job, leaving Bella desperate to find something. _Anything_. She couldn't ask her father for more funds, he would force her home instead. She knew she wasn't done yet in Chicago, she only needed more time.

"I'm sure you heard about the diner closing," Bella explained and continued after Mr. Sloan nodded silently. "Well, sir, I've been attempting to find another job since but unfortunately not many places are willing to hire a young woman who can't type and has no filing experience. My family has been pushing me to come home but I'm not ready to leave Chicago. I only remembered your offer a few days ago when I saw the Tribune article on your club. I found your card and took a chance you'd be willing to consider me to work for you again."

Mr. Sloan reclined in his seat, his fingers steepling under his chin as he watched the nervous young woman. Though months had passed since he'd last seen her, she was always tickling at the back of his mind, waiting for him to pull her from obscurity and into his world.

He couldn't fault her for her initial wariness, many girls felt afraid of what laid behind his club doors. But once they let go of their preconceived notions, many found their home. He was sure Isabella Swan would be the same.

"Yes, I do believe I still have a place for you." Mr. Sloan smiled warmly though he continued to calculate exactly how to benefit the most from her.

Bella didn't recognize the look in his eyes, relief from her financial burden all she could feel. She smiled and relaxed her stiff shoulders before speaking. "Oh, thank you Mr. Sloan. I can't tell you how much this means to me," she gushed.

"Thinking nothing of it, dear. A beauty like you will only increase the patronage to my little establishment," he chuckled, waving a dismissive hand in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Link for TCC pics can be found on my profile. Next update ETA: Thursday or Friday.<strong>

****Reviews are fanfic love.****


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Champagne Club~**

**3-Healthy**

**Word Count- 619**

* * *

><p>"Now, what shall I do with you?" he mumbled under his breath.<p>

Bella gulped as she finally recognized the gleam in Mr. Sloan's eye combined with his muttered words. Her nerves flared again, worrying she had gotten herself into more than she could handle.

Was this the right thing to do? Should she really be working here?

Shaking her head, she realized she had no other choice. Unless going home to marry a man she didn't love seemed more platable.

It did not.

"Wh-what will I be doing?" she stuttered, asking a question she should have since Mr. Sloan first offered her a job.

Mr. Sloan rose from his seat, moving to hitch his hip on the edge of his desk just inches away from Bella. He unbuttoned his jacket, hooking his fingers in his belt loops as he stared intently at her.

"Stand up please."

Moving on shaky feet, Bella rose, her face becoming level with Mr. Sloan. She noted the amount of grease he had smeared in his blond locks as well as the angular lines of his face. While some would consider him attractive, Bella's instincts cautioned her to be fearful of this powerful man.

Mr. Sloan's eyes roamed over Bella' form, taking in the curves and dips of her body as he had her spin in a small circle. She was a healthy young woman, round and full in the right places, trim and lean in the others. He licked his thin lips in appreciation.

Bella held back the shudder coursing over her skin at his action, only her eyes giving her true emotions away. Mr. Sloan's focus was on her supple ass, missing the emotion.

"What will you do?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"What will I do?" Bella timidly repeated, confused.

Mr. Sloan raised his eyes, and pursed his lips. "Yes, do. All my girls must be able to entertain in some way or another. So what will you do?"

Bella furrowed her brow, still unsure of what he was getting at. Surely, he couldn't mean….?

But she had been assured this club wasn't like those others, as she'd first thought. Perhaps she'd been told wrong.

"Can you sing? Dance? Anything other than hand over cocktails and quiches?" Mr. Sloan asked sharply, annoyance at her obtuseness clear in his tone.

Bella felt relief, and answered quickly before he lost all patience with her. "I've been told I'm a fair singer, though I've had no formal training."

"Let me hear it, then."

Bella paused briefly, circling her thoughts for a song she could sing on the spot. She wasn't even all that confident in her voice, but new it far exceeded her dancing skills. She quickly settled on a new song which was sweeping the air waves but spoke strongly to her heart.

Mr. Sloan let the soft, bell like tones of her voice wash over him, his eyes drifting close as she crooned. He knew she was going to be a star for him, her body alone would have brought the men in, but adding her song-bird like skills clinched it for him.

As the final refrains of the song faded into the air, he opened his eyes, and smiled warmly at her.

"Very good, Isabella. I'm sure I'd qualify that as more than just fair singing."

Bella's face flushed, hoping his praise meant he was going to hire her. "Thank you, Mr. Sloan."

Mr. Sloan reached for her, running his fingers along her arm to her wrist before squeezing her hand in a gentle shake.

"Welcome to The Champagne Club, Isabella Swan."


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Champagne Club~**

**4-Labor**

**Word Count: 830**

* * *

><p>Bella was beaming as she accepted Mr. Sloan's handshake, returning it with enthusiasm.<p>

"I've got the job?"

"Yes, you've got the job," he chuckled at her wide eyes. "Now, let's get a few details worked out between us and then I'll introduce you to a few of the girls if there is time. They should be arriving shortly," he said, glancing at the ornate clock on the wall.

Bella settled into her seat as Mr. Sloan moved back behind his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a sheaf of papers. He sat the stack on the desk then returned his gaze to Bella.

"This is the contract for all the girls who work at The Champagne Club," he began. "You are expected to read all of this and follow it to the letter as long as you are a member of our staff. I won't go over all the details with you right now, but I do want to highlight some major points."

Mr. Sloan paused before he moved out from behind the desk, deciding on another course of action since the afternoon was slipping away. "Miss Swan, let's take a quick tour of the club while we discuss your contracts finer points. Then you can go home and review it yourself. If you find it satisfactory, come back tonight at seven sharp and we'll get you started."

Bella nodded her understanding and stood to follow Mr. Sloan out of his office and into the main rooms of the club. He showed her the layout of the club, four high end bachelor pad inspired rooms, two on each level. The rooms were decorated with dark woods and masculine colors, small stages and large bars stationed in each room.

"As you know, The Champagne Club is a member's only club for the gentleman of Chicago. Each member is given a key to present when they want entrance thus keeping our membership private and privileged. Since we only accept the highest class of men, we expect only the finest women to work here. You are one of those women," Mr. Sloan said, pride evident in his voice as they continued around the club.

"First, you will be working as a waitress in the club. All waitresses wear a special uniform, which is not to be altered without permission. Some accessories are allowed though we do not permit any jewelry which might indicate your marital status. Will this be a problem for you?"

He gave her a pointed look and Bella ducked her head as she spoke quietly. "No, sir. I have no attachments to anyone in that regard."

"Good. Not that it matters if you are, but when you are here, working, you are unattached. It's all part of the illusion, you see."

Although she didn't understand him entirely, Bella nodded and continued to follow behind Mr. Sloan as he went on, explaining how the waitress worked in various shifts. Most evenings they worked a split shift, rotating between serving and entertaining. The girls were a close group, he told her and would help her find her place once she'd been introduced.

"As a waitress, any tips you earn will be yours to keep. However, many of the ladies pool their tips and split them amount each other, as those on stage are often overlooked despite the nature of their contribution to the overall experience."

He then explained that while some gentleman's club were less than reputable concerning the interaction between members and the staff, his club was not of this persuasion.

"You are not to be involved with any keyholder, Isabella. It is strictly forbidden to engage in any romantic relationship with our members outside these walls. If you are found to be doing so, you will be fired immediately and keyholders will lose all privileges to the club. This is not to be taken lightly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand." Bella agreed quickly, sensing the importance of this point. She was also relived to hear of this clause, her fears of being forced to entertain sexual advances from the men put to rest.

Strolling to a stop near the doors, Mr. Sloan turned back to Bella, a smirk on his face. "Well, Miss Swan, I hope I've assuaged any fears you might have had about my establishment. I am very meticulous about my enterprise but do try to act judiciously with employees. But understand, this is my life's labor and I will not tolerate anything compromising it."

Bella swallowed thickly, his threat clear. She forced a smile on her face before agreeing to return later in the evening, her contract signed and ready to work or with her rejection of employment.

As Bella walked back across the chilled streets to her apartment her thoughts drifted to Mr. Sloan's adamant stance concerning relationships between keyholders and the waitresses. She assumed this was a part of the illusion he referred to earlier in their discussions.

It shouldn't be a problem for her, however. Though Bella wasn't as naïve as many assumed, she wasn't inclined to began a tawdry romance with anyone, let alone a man she served cocktails too.

Yes, she was sure there would be no conflicts for her when it came to this key point in her employment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and much love to those of you leaving a review. **

**Next update ETA: Sunday or Monday**


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Champagne Club~**

**5-Road **

**Word Count: 573**

* * *

><p>Bella arrived back at The Champagne Club promptly at seven, her nerves in check as much as possible. She had reviewed the contract and signed on the line, her fate sealed.<p>

Walking into the club this time around was no less intimidating though Mr. Sloan greeted her shortly after she entered. He quickly showed her to the back room where the other girls were preparing for the night, introducing Vicki Murphy whom he called the den mother.

"Den mother?" Bella questioned once Mr. Sloan had left.

The slightly older woman smiled, her face still beautiful though lines of time etched the skin near her eyes and across her brow. Her red hair was still luminous and vibrantly red, the hard road of life having no effect there yet.

"Yes, I oversee all the girls' needs, dear. I make sure you have all you need for your costume and take care of any of the, ahem… issues that may arise when customers favor certain ladies over others."

Bella lifted her eyebrows in understanding and smiled sympathetically. She was sure Vicki's job was rather thankless but was grateful to know there would be someone she could come to if she had problems with anyone else.

"Now, let's go over to the closet and get you a costume, shall we?" Vicki said with a smile as she led Bella across the large dressing room.

"This looks to be your size," Vicki said as she pulled out a beautiful, satin white corset, handing it to Bella along with a pair of fishnet stocks to attach to a garter belt and a pair of stiletto heels.

Vicki left Bella to change, saying she would be back to do her make-up and hair shortly. Bella hurriedly stripped out of her clothes and replaced them with the tight corset, cinching the ties snuggly and hooking all the belts and buckles. When Vicki returned she helped Bella over to a vanity chair where she applied the young woman's make-up of ruby red lips, heavy eyeliner and smoky eye shadow to make her dark brown eyes pop. She then twisted and rolled Bella's deep auburn locks into curls and twisted them up into an elegant knot, enhancing Bella's long neck line.

"Well don't you look a picture," Vicki exclaimed as she examined Bella's appearance. "You just need the final touches and then you'll be ready for you Champagne debut," Vicki said, moving behind Bella to gather the last materials. She placed a headband with small cat ears into place carefully atop Bella's head. Then she had Bella stand, attaching a long white cat tail to her bottom with a special pin before she stepped back to admire her handy work.

"Oh yes, you will do very well here, kitten." Vicki smirked and Bella grinned back at her. "Take a look," she said, spinning Bella around to see the mirror.

Bella was stunned at her reflection. She couldn't believe it was her staring back in the mirror. She'd never looked so grown up, so sophisticated, worldly. She looked provocative, sexy.

It was like seeing someone completely new staring back at her with her own eyes.

"Wow."

"You are a knockout," Vicki commented sincerely, suddenly understanding why this innocent looking girl had been chosen. She was unassuming in her regular clothes but pure sex and sin in the Kitten uniform.

Now to get her on the floor and making money.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of the sexy cat uniform/costume? Should provide for some fun world play *wink, wink*. **


	6. Chapter 6

6-Scratch

Word Count: 840

* * *

><p>"I'm going to introduce you to Rose, she's one of our best girls," Vicki explained as she and Bella walked to the main floor of the club, and entered what was called The Library area. "She's a bit of a tough cookie but she doesn't take anything from anyone, so pay close attention. You can learn a great deal from her."<p>

Bella agreed quietly with Vicki's advice, and mental prepared to make a good impression. She smoothed her hands over the silken fabric of her corset, adjusted her now ample cleavage, straightened her fishnets, and attempted to walk as gracefully as possible behind Vicki.

The duo stopped near the bar where Bella beheld whom she thought had to be the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen in her young life. She was tall, her legs seeming to go on for miles, her hourglass figure shaped with curves even Marilyn Monroe would kill for. Her face looked liked an angel with violet eyes, and a golden halo of hair pinned back in stylish curls. Her corset and tail were a deep crimson stain across her porcelain skin, every angle displayed perfectly.

Bella shrunk into herself, feeling unworthy of standing in the presence of someone like her, but Vicki pulled her forward, and thrust her into Rosalie's path.

"Rose, dear. This is Isabella, she's our newest kitten."

Rosalie turned from her station at the bar, and assessed the woman in front of her. Bella trembled, afraid of the intense look of distaste she was being given. Bella felt very lacking, and knew the buxom blonde wasn't going to be kind.

"Hello," she murmured. Rosalie's eyes hardened, causing Bella to step back in an attempt to escape, though she had nowhere to go.

After a few moments of careful study, Rosalie sighed. "You are going to break the first time a member slaps your ass if you can't even handle me," she berated.

"Now Rose, be nice. She's hasn't gotten a thick skin like you yet," Vicki admonished with a warning glare. "I'd like for you to be Isabella's host tonight, show her the ropes."

Rose nodded after a moment, knowing better than to get on Vicki's bad side. Vicki took a step closer to the vibrant blond, and whispered in her ear, "Remember, keep your claws to yourself. Scratches aren't pretty on our little kitties."

With her warning made, Vicki wished Bella luck, and left the two Kittens to get acquainted with one another before the gentleman arrived for the evening's activities.

Rose waited no time before jumping into business with Bella. "I'm doing a split shift tonight so you'll be with me during my cocktails service in here The Library, and when I go upstairs to The Penthouse to dance."

"I can't dance! Mr. Sloan hired me for singing and waitressing," Bell quickly interrupted, her eyes wide with panic.

Rose gritted her teeth in mild annoyance at the outburst, but smoothed it away, doing her best to be patient. "It would have been too late to add you in anyway. I'll have you serve cocktails with Mary Alice while I'm dancing. I'll introduce you to her."

Bella sighed in relief while she trailed behind Rose as they went in search of Mary Alice. Rose spotted the small girl with short, choppy black hair wearing a shiny blue corset in The Lounge, making sure the stage was ready for the various performances during the night.

"Mary Alice, can you come over here?" Rose called out, the small woman's head popping up at her name. She swiftly made her way across the floor, a kind expression on her pretty face.

Rose took in Bella's wary expression, and did her best to dismiss her worries of meeting someone new. "Mary Alice has only been at The Champagne Club for six months, but is a quick study, as you can see. I'm sure you two will get along fine."

Before Bella could respond, Mary Alice was standing with a friendly smile in front of them. "Hello!" she chirped.

"Hello," Bella replied softly.

"Mary Alice, this is Isabella. She's joining me on the floor tonight, but would you mind helping her out during my show? It's her first day," she added as an afterthought.

"Of course! I'd love to help," Mary Alice exclaimed. "You look amazing. Are you excited for your first night?"

Bella wasn't sure how to answer. If she was going to be honest, she felt like she might be sick at any moment. Her mind was racing with what would be coming next, if she was really going to be okay with doing this.

"Don't worry, the first few times on the floor are the hardest," Mary Alice soothed her worries. "I was scared to death the members were going to force me into a... _compromising_ position. But they understand the rules, and won't do anything to you."

"Unless you want them too," Rose muttered lowly with a sly grin, but Bella didn't catch the comment, nor did Mary Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

**~The Champagne Club~**

**7-Dismiss**

**Word Count: 786**

* * *

><p>The girls spoke for another few minutes, and gave Bella a few last minute tips.<p>

"Don't be surprised if you get… petted a few times tonight," Mary Alice giggled. Rose chuckled as well.

"I thought they weren't allowed to do that," Bella worried aloud, her brows crinkling in concern.

"There not, but it happens from time to time," she went on. "I blame the costumes."

Seeing Bella's apprehension, Rose hoped to relieve Bella's fear by adding, "Most of these men have wives or girlfriends at home; they only come to admire the view."

Bella was shocked. "Really? And their wives don't mind?"

"Why would they tell them?" Rose rolled her eyes at the naïve question. "It's not like they're doing anything with us other than harmless flirting."

Mary Alice shrugged her agreement when Bella looked to her for confirmation. Bella wasn't sure how she felt about the laid back attitude Rosalie and Mary Alice had towards the whole arrangement. Though she didn't want to get married right then, she couldn't imagine being okay with her husband going off to a club like the one she found herself working in. It would hurt her deeply for him to hide it from her, even if flirting was all that happened with the girls there.

Bella dismissed the thoughts from her mind, not sure what good it would do her to worry about other men's wives.

"Okay, I've got to go. It's show time!" Mary Alice exclaimed before disappearing.

Rose strutted back over to The Library, and before long the rooms began to fill with a variety of men, in all shapes and sizes. Bella began to relax in her surroundings as the night wore on, the members all behaving as they should. She followed closely behind Rose, observing her mannerisms and style of serving, noting how she would flirt with the gentleman, but never crosses a line of impropriety.

Rose made it look as easy as breathing when she giggled, and batted her lashes at the men, many of them leaving her hefty tips when they paid for their drinks. Rose was warm and inviting to each of them, no matter their appearance. It was clear that while all of the girls at The Champagne Club were gorgeous, the patrons did not have to be. They merely had to have deep pockets, and nimble, check writing fingers.

One particularly greasy man seemed to have trouble remembering the rules of the establishment however, which Rose felt necessary to remind him of.

"Uh-uh, Mr. King. Remember you may look but not touch," she playfully scolded as he attempted to pull Rose into his lap.

"But Rose, darling, I would enjoy my time so much more if you'd sit with me this evening," he explained, rubbing his knee suggestively.

"Perhaps another time, Mr. King. I'm helping to train our newest Kitten tonight though, and can't spare the time," Rose gently dissuaded him, knowing another time would not be coming. Royce King was not a member she enjoyed, apart from his wallet.

Royce set his beady eyes to Bella, a shiver of disgust running down her spine as he licked his lips lasciviously at her, his fat face flushed and perspiring from the many drinks he'd already imbued.

"She sure is a pretty little kitty, Rose. What's her name?"

"This is Izzy, Mr. King." Bella didn't flinch at the change in her name, accepting that Rose knew what she was doing. In fact, she was glad this man wouldn't know her true name.

"Well hello, Izzy," he said with a sly grin. His eyes roamed over the petite girl languidly for a few moments before he spoke again. "Tell me, what will it take to get you and Rose here to spend some time with a man like me?"

Bella cringed at his implication initially, but tried to hide her disgust with the man as best she could, though her face had always been an open book according to her father.

Mr. King seemed to agree, and his hackles rose as Bella tried to hide her distaste of his offer. He opened his mouth to give the prissy girl a strong scolding, but he was cut off before he had the chance.

"Ah, I see we have a fresh, new pussy tonight," a man's velvet voice crooned from close behind Bella, his warm breath drifting softly against the exposed skin of her shoulders, followed by the skimming fingertips on her skin. She felt a tug on her tail, and gasped at the impertinence as well as crude language of the man behind her.

She turned quickly to reprimand the man, but the breath caught in her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, who on Earth could that be? ;)**

**For picture teasers, follow me on twitter- link can be found on my profile. **

**Next update ETA: Friday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~The Champagne Club~**

**8- (Ignite)**

**Word Count: 724**

* * *

><p>The man behind her was stunning. Truly, the most captivating man Bella had ever seen.<p>

He was tall, standing a good foot taller than Bella's short frame. His body was covered by a fine, dark tailored suit that hugged his broad shoulders and long legs expertly. When she managed to move her gaze to his face, her heart faltered.

He had a strong, angular jaw, high cheekbones with a nearly straight nose, only a slight bump to indicate its' imperfection. His auburn hair was parted and combed neatly to the side, a hint pomaded darkening the locks it held in place, but Bella barely registered it as she was trapped in his intense eyes.

The color was so unique, like nothing she'd ever seen before; a field of green grass with a starburst of hazel centered in the iris, stretching outward and mingling with gold and emerald flecks of color.

His full lips twitched into a crooked smile as he watched her, his eyes becoming heavily hooded. Bella finally recovered herself, and attempted to give the man her best glare.

"You're not allowed to touch," she told him firmly, holding his gaze in challenge.

The man's eyes narrowed as he stared at her, and Bella felt a chill. She suddenly had a distinct impression she shouldn't antagonize this man.

"Oh yes, Cullen," Royce laughed jovially, his purple face stretched wide with a grin. "This one has made it very clear she is above all of this. She has no room for our silly games and fun. Strictly work."

"Mm. Is that so?" the man, Cullen, replied. His eyes never left Bella, raking over all of her body; her high-heel clad feet, up the expanse of her shapely legs to the curve of her hips, plains of her stomach and the hills of her breasts all received his carefully study. He licked his lips and raised his gaze to find hers, the lust clear as day.

Bella was shocked by his blatant appraisal of her, but more so by her bodies reaction. She could feel the heat of his eyes as they moved over her, almost like a fire on her skin; it ignited hidden urges within.

Bella attempted to process all the feelings swirling within her, tried to arrange them to align with her embed morals and social upbringing, but it was difficult. Having someone look so wantonly at her was unlike anything she'd experienced before.

When their eyes connected, she was willing to burn, just for him.

"We'll have to see about that."

"Oh-ho! I dare say you'll have your work cut out for you, young man," Royce crowed happily, his hand swishing Rose's tail playfully as he talked, though Rose clearly would prefer he stopped.

Bella's voice was missing from the conversation, though her thoughts begged her to speak up, stand up for herself. She was a modern girl, willing to work hard for her keep, and stand up for those being poorly treated. Yet, in the presence of this beautiful man, she'd lost all her gumption.

"Perhaps it's you, old man," the green eyed stranger said, finally breaking his hold on Bella as he turned to face Royce. "I'm sure she'd be more willing with a candidate who was more appealing," he explained. "You know, someone who wasn't busy pawing her friend, at the very least," he teased.

Royce threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Yes, perhaps you're right. I just can't seem to stop though," he said with a lurid grin. "Rosie is such a pretty kitty and I love her so," Royce said with a pandering tone.

Rose, who had been quietly observing the heated interaction of Isabella and Mr. Cullen, donned a patronizing smile. "Of course, Mr. King. You're one of my favorites," she assured with a wink. "I need to go prepare for my show now, gentleman. Will you excuse us?"

Mutterings of approval were made, and Rose linked her arm with Bella's as they began to walk from the room. A tug on Bella's unoccupied arm brought them to a halt before they could move very far.

"You'll bring her back to me, Rose?" the soft, velvet voice questioned.

"If you wish, Mr. Cullen."

"I wish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading. I love your reviews, too- you guys are really funny!**

**Next update ETA: Monday or Tuesday. Sorry, busy family weekend ahead. If I have time, I'll get one out before then but if not, I'll see you back here then. **


	9. Chapter 9

**~The Champagne Club~**

**9-Chew**

**Word Count- 581**

* * *

><p>Rose escorted Bella next door to be deposited with Mary Alice but not before she set the new little twit straight. She was thoroughly embarrassed at how Bella acted in front of members, with no regard to what light it would cast on Rose.<p>

Bella's heart was racing, pounding heavily in her chest as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip while she attempted to stand under Rose's scathing look. She felt a tremor of fear as she looked on at her mentor, not sure what she was about to be told.

Would she be fired over this? Was it Bella's fault that man was so forward? Was that fair, considering she had only been holding him to the club's rules?

She didn't raise her arguments, waiting instead to see what Rose would say.

"Not all of the men here are going to play by strictly by the rules, Isabella," Rose said hotly, her temper bubbling under the surface. "Most are harmless, like Mr. King. It would be in your best interest to keep them happy, as they are the bread and butter of our work."

Taking a deep breath, she looked Bella firmly in the eyes. "As for the other gentleman," Rose said, her cheeks hinting at a blush, "He is one of our highest regarded keyholders, with exclusive privileges that few others have. Some lines are blurred for members like Edward Cullen."

Bella gasped, shocked at Rose's implication. Rose was quick to correct her assumption. "No, he isn't allowed to have relations with the girls but… private entertainment can be arranged in The Champagne Room for him, if Mr. Cullen requests, which he has done on occasion."

Bella's mind whirled with questions at this new information. Why was she only hearing about this now?

"Will I have to…," Bella paused, swallowing thickly, "Will I have to let them… touch me intimately if requested?" she quietly questioned, her eyes averted to the carpeted floor.

Rose looked over the young woman, fully aware of how frightened she seemed to be by this prospect. If only she was less sheltered, Rose silently mused, she might realize how fun those types of activities could be, but Rose wasn't going to push her in that direction.

While Rose decidedly enjoyed those types of attention, many girls of the day failed to admit they did as well. Judging by the looks of this girl, Rose would hazard a guess she had never experienced intimate relations with a man.

Truly a pity. They could be highly energizing, Rose thought mirthfully.

"No," Rose finally eased Bella's troubles. "You don't have to worry about those things. Mr. Sloan would never force you to do private entertainment with a member. Both the Kitten and the member have to consent to the arrangement before going up to The Champagne Room, so if that isn't something you'd be comfortable with, don't worry."

Bella exhaled, her fear relieved. She was glad to know the choice would be hers, if it ever came to it. She was sure she would never find herself in such a situation, though her subconscious whispered if Edward Cullen were to ask, she might be inclined to go with him.

Bella was curious, her mind racing with questions about exactly what kind of entertainment went on in The Champagne Room.

"Have you ever been asked?" Bella questioned, and Rose nodded in response.

"What exactly do you do with them?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading and special thanks to those of you reviewing. I read them all and answer as many as I can, but if I missed you, know you are still loved. **

**Someone (or a few of you) nominated this little story for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand! Thank you so much for that, I can't tell you how loved I feel over this; you guys are truly amazing. Voting is open for two more days so if you want to vote for TCC, head over to:**

**tehlemonadestand . blogspot. com. **

**Next update ETA: Tuesday or Wednesday**


	10. Chapter 10

_Quick note- I know some of you are wondering when we'll be seeing lemony goodness but give it a little time. Remember, right now we are still on day one, and Bella is just figuring out how things work at the club. But the fun times will be happening before too long, I promise. Stick with me._

_And hey, the chapters are super short. If this was like my regular stories, we'd only be on chapter two or three._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**10- (Guilt)**

**Word Count- 575**

* * *

><p>Rose chuckled, tempted to give a full disclose, but decided a more prudential answer would be best. "I'm best known for my dancing, so I do a small performance for them, one-on-one." At Bella's nod of understanding, Rose went on. "Depending on whom the member is, and how generous I'm feeling, I might let him… take a more hands on approach with my performance."<p>

Bella's brow crinkled in confusion at Rose's cryptic statement. "Do you mean…" she gasped, once realization struck as to Rose's true meaning.

"You…you have _sex_ with them?" she whispered, her eyes cutting around to see who might be listening to their private conversation.

"Not fully, but I don't mind some intimate physical attentions." Seeing Bella's surprised expression and believing her to be appalled, Rose's expression hardened. "Not all of us are opposed to such activities," Rose explained, hating the judgment others made because she was in touch with her sexuality as a woman. "Quite a few of us even find it mutually satisfying."

Bella was stunned by this revelation, never having met a woman who admitted to enjoying sexual acts. She was surprised to hear Rose say so, having never had the opportunity to discuss such things with anyone before. She unconsciously bit on her lip as her thoughts drifted.

What many did not know was that Bella was not pure, nor had she been since before she left Washington. Bella lost her virginity the summer before she turned seventeen with her beau, Stephen. Though it was a short, messy affair, and a bit painful, Bella found she did enjoy it, and would be willing to do it again. However, once Stephen was killed in the Korean War shortly after giving themselves to one another, Bella was filled with immense guilt over their act.

Her father warned her sinning like that would only invite the devil in. At seventeen, she believed her sexual sin with Stephen cost him his life. She resolved then to bury those urges and desires deep down until she became a proper wife.

Unintentionally, Bella's mind brought up the visceral image of Edward Cullen, sending a tremor of heat like wild fire through her body. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing turned shallow momentarily as she replayed the memory of his touch on her body.

"How is your night going?" Mary Alice chirped, breaking Bella from her thoughts at her sudden appearance.

"Things are going swell," Bella replied, still feeling the burn in her cheeks. "I'm learning so much from Rose."

Rose nodded her agreement. "Yes, I've just been explaining The Champagne Room to Isabella," she explained with a tight smile, "How Mr. Sloan and some of the kittens take care of our top members there. I need to get ready for my show now though, do you mind if she helps you for awhile?"

Mary Alice agreed, and soon had Bella helping serve cocktails to the gentleman in The Lounge, who rested on various chairs and couches around the room. The gentlemen were very respectful, though Bella did receive a few tugs on her Kitten tail.

It wasn't until later in the evening that Bella felt unnerved again. She was busy giving drink orders to Mr. Novak, the general manager and acting barman Mary Alice introduced her to, when she felt a presence behind her.

A wave of unbidden lust washed through her when she realized it was _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the review love, ladies! You rock. Don't forget, you still have time to vote in The Lemonade Stand's Fic of the Week poll, if you feel moved to do so at: **

**tehlemonadestand . blogspot. com**

**Next update ETA: Wednesday or Thursday**


	11. Chapter 11

**~The Champagne Club~**

**11-Morsel**

**Word Count- 782**

* * *

><p>Edward stood close to her, admiring the soft curves and dips of her firm backside, itching to reach out, and touch her again. He resisted however, having learned after their first encounter she was a bit skittish.<p>

He would change that though. He had to.

Somehow in the course of a few hours, this little kitten with her dark hair, long neck, and fiery brown eyes had captured his undivided interest. When Rose removed the girl from The Library, Edward felt perturbed by the interruption. The girl was feisty, unafraid of putting him in his place despite his status, not only at The Champagne Club, but in the city as well.

It stirred something within him, seeing someone face him in challenge instead of merely curtailing their wishes to his own. In the greater world, Edward Cullen was a god among mortals, the undisputed prince of Chicago thanks to his family's wealth and prestige. Nothing was out of his reach, he only need ask for it.

Now it seemed he found something, or better yet someone, who wouldn't bow to his will.

This new girl was going to be great fun.

Unable to wait for Rosalie to finish her performance before he saw her again, Edward moved over to The Lounge, having seen his kitten working with Mary Alice there. He seated himself in a corner booth, lit a cigarette and sipped his bourbon, his eyes never straying far from her lithe form.

Hidden behind a wall of smoke and shadow, he was able to watch her with rapt attention yet remain unnoticed by her. He was forced to restrain himself on several occasions from reaching out to grab her, pulling her into his lap when she came too near. He held off though, knowing how enjoyable the chase could be.

He reached his limit as the night drew to a close, however. He needed to speak to his tasty little morsel, see if he could bring her claws out again.

And now, here he was. Mere inches from the vast expanse of her long, stocking clad legs, her little tail swinging gently back and forth from the subtle shift of her hips as she swayed to the music dancing in the air.

Licking his lips, Edward leaned closer to her, the flowery perfume of her body wafting pleasantly up to him. He inhaled deeply, savoring the flavor.

"Pretty little kitty," he crooned in her ear, watching her skin break out in gooseflesh. He loved getting the reaction out of her. "You're blocking my path."

Bella turned sharply and gasped, not prepared for him to be so close. Edward smugly offered a half-cocked grin at her expression, and held up his empty tumbler, the clinking of ice muted by the low hum of noise in the room.

"Excuse me, sir?" Bella questioned, her voice breathy as she stared at him. Edward felt a stirring in his groin but ignored it, knowing she was off limits at present. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't provoke her a bit.

"I'd like another Old Fashioned," he demanded, giving her no choice as he thrust the glass into her hand. He was sure she would be angry at the audacity of his action, but as their fingers brushed against one another, a shot of warmth jumped between them, startling them both.

Edward's eyes widened at the sensation, but he quickly hid it as did Bella. Neither had ever felt such a jolt before with another person, but were unwilling to admit it. Instead, they stood and measured each other, eyes observing every move.

The bubble of intense connection was broken as Mr. Novak spoke. "Mr. Cullen, wonderful to see you again, sir. How is your evening going?"

Edward broke his gaze from the woman, glancing over his shoulder to the muscular man. "Excellent, just excellent," he said.

"Another drink, sir?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated." Edward watched as the bartender pulled out a clean glass, filling it with bitters, bourbon, and ice. Once the cherry and orange garnish was added, Edward accepted the cool glass and took a large sip, watching Bella over the rim.

Needing space from the tension she felt coursing through her body, and hanging heavy in the air, Bella took the opportunity to scurry away, offering a polite goodbye in her wake.

"So, Felix. What can you tell me about this new Kitten?" Edward asked after Bella disappeared, tilting his head in the direction she had rushed off to.

Felix sighed, knowing exactly what the gleam in the young man's eyes meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You are all beautiful. Over 100 reviews for this story already, I'm blown away. ****I try to reply to all the reviews but I know I miss some. And a few of you I can't respond to at all because you aren't signed in. *sad face* Just know I love hearing from you.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys rock.**

**Next update ETA: Later tonight or Thursday**


	12. Chapter 12

**~The Champagne Club~**

**12- Brief, thief**

**Word Count: 473**

* * *

><p>Though Felix was reluctant, he also understood his position at The Champagne Club. He was to make the members, especially those certain keyholders like Mr. Cullen, as satisfied as possible. If they were satisfied, they would continue to return and James Sloan would continue to be happy, which in turn meant a pleasant work environment for him.<p>

Sighing, Felix filled Edward in on what he knew about the new girl, albeit his knowledge was limited.

"That would be Izzy or Isabella, if you'd prefer. She comes from Washington, but hopes to continue making Chicago her home. She worked somewhere else in the city until Mr. Sloan offered her a job. She has no family to speak of in the area, to my knowledge sir, so I'm not sure how she came to be here. Tonight is her first with us as well, so I do apologize if she's done something to upset you."

Edward waved off the concern, sipping his drink for a moment as his thoughts raced with the information. Isabella was a bit of a mystery, a young woman in a big city all alone. Very far from home.

He briefly wondered what brought Isabella all this way. Was she enrolled in university? Perhaps she desired to be a star and thought she could do that here? Or maybe she was in Chicago to reconnect with a lost love?

Edward scowled at that last thought. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Isabella in love with someone else made him irrationally angry. _She was his_.

Or she would be, if he had anything to say about it.

Something about her, he wasn't sure what, called to him in a way no other woman had. Sure, she was one of the sexiest women he'd ever seen, but it was more than that somehow. And that jolt from earlier, when their fingers brushed… he still couldn't figure it out.

He absently rubbed his fingers against each other as he felt the phantom burn. Once he realized how dangerous a path his thoughts were treading, Edward shook them from his mind. He refocused on his goal, having her.

In the most pleasurable ways.

Edward took a pull from his drink, giving Felix an approving nod then turned back towards the room at large, knowing he would learn nothing more from the barman and having no desire to make idle conversation either.

Shifting his thoughts back to his target, his eyes searched through the dark room, looking for the lithe form of his newest infatuation.

Though the hour was late, and Edward knew he needed to get home soon or else face the wrath of those there, he still needed one more fix. One last thieving look at his dark beauty before he could leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A shorter chapter but I hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't get to review replies from earlier today, but I figured you'd rather have the next update anyway.**

**Thanks for all your love, new and old readers/reviewers alike. You make writing so much fun. Champagneward and Kittenella love you, too.**

**Oh and as an aside... if anyone can/wants to make TCC a banner, I'd be cool with that. I even have pics on my profile... *innocent doe eyes***

**Next update ETA: Thursday or Friday**


	13. Chapter 13

**~The Champagne Club~**

**13-Furious**

**Word Count: 335**

* * *

><p>She wasn't difficult to find, all eyes seemed to be following her sultry figure as she glided around the room. Edward's jealousy simmered lowly in his gut, unrightfully furious these other men were looking at what was his.<p>

His fingers flexed around his drink, the last one he would have for the evening. He threw the amber liquid down his throat, letting the burn of the whiskey temper his mood. As he watched his dark beauty, smiling and fluttering her lashes at the men closest to her while she delivered drinks with Rose, he knew he would need to proceed with caution.

While his instincts told him to claim what he felt was his, his experience with women had taught him to wait, let her come to him. So he would.

For the time being.

Edward sauntered closer to Bella as she waited for another order to be filled near the bar. He stood behind her once more; his new favorite place to be, he silently mused, and placed the empty glass beside her, stretching across her back and allowing his chest to touch her back as their arms brushed against each other.

A shiver of something hot and promising raced through him, even through the layer of his dress shirt. Edward smiled smugly when he noticed her body shiver at his nearness before crooning in her ear, "Have a good night, _Isabella_."

Her name rolled like caramel off his tongue, his mouth begging to see if she would taste the same.

Too soon for that pleasure, Edward settled for running his nose along her slender neck, inhaling her tantalizing scent, lilacs and lavender. Somewhat satisfied, he turned, briskly walking to the coat check and procuring his things before leaving without a backwards glance.

Leaving Bella a trembling mess at the bar, her eyes closed tightly as she let the feelings of his body brushing against her, firm and hard to her soft and gentle, steal away her thoughts and coherency.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Edward... you are trouble. And Bella is in trouble.**

**I hope you enjoyed the update, I've certainly enjoyed your reviews. Thanks to anyone pimping this story out, too. I get new readers everyday, thanks to you. **

**Some of you are asking about the length of this story... I have no idea. I plan to write until it feels finished, which isn't anytime soon. We haven't even hit a lemon yet- which is kinda the point of this for me. So buckle up for a long ride. ;)**

**Next Update ETA: Tuesday or Wednesday. I know, I know that's much longer than normal for TCC, but its another crazy weekend since my BF is coming into town, my college football team (Go Hogs!) is playing in the area, and the State Fair of Texas opens... I just can't promise I'll get to write over the weekend. But I'll update as soon as possible, you have my word. **

**Until next time, loves!**


	14. Chapter 14

**~The Champagne Club~**

**14- Compartment**

**Word Count: 905**

* * *

><p>The rest of Bella's work night was a haze, her thoughts never failing to stray back to the handsome Mr. Cullen. His brass actions, superior attitude, and overall demeanor left much to be desire in gentlemanly traits. Yet, desire him she did.<p>

On one hand she knew she should do her level best to stay out of his path. A lion like him was sure to eat her alive. Everything about him spoke of power; from his finely tailored suit to the pomade in his hair. The gleam of self-importance in his eyes, and the tilt of arrogance in his smile all showed a man who didn't take no for an answer.

It was the other hand that concerned her most. Clutched tightly in its grasp was a deeply suppressed need to explore her sexual nature; to learn what made her body shiver with desire, her blood race in her veins with need and longing. To explore what she had pushed down years ago.

Bella's only experience with Stephen was enough to wet her appetite but once he'd passed, she had compartmentalized all the hormones and sexual urges she felt, not wanting to become one of the many girls her father warned her about. Girls with lose morals, who flitted about from man to man with no respect for themselves or their family's reputation. Not to mention the risk she'd be taking if she were to indulge in such sin.

Bella had been running from any man who might be able to tempt her and succeeded thus far. Of course, none of them had been Edward Cullen. She knew if he set his sights on her, she would fall under his spell.

Not that it mattered. It was clearly stated in her contract that fraternization between members and staff at The Champagne Club was not allowed. Bella had nothing to worry about, nothing would come of it, she was sure.

Even though she had no inclination to start an affair with someone, surely a man like Edward would be a bad choice at any rate. He was terribly conceited, arrogant, and believed the sun shined only for him. Bella had no respect for people like him, who felt the world owed them in some way.

She believed in hard work, and earning whatever you got. Which was why marrying for money, as her father wished, was so abhorrent.

If she ever decided to marry, it would be for love.

Dismissing those thoughts, Bella quickly finished up with her few remaining customers' orders and went in search of Rosalie and Mary Alice, who walked her through a few of the club's closing routines before they retired to the dressing room.

As Mr. Sloan had told Bella, most of the girls pooled their tips together at the end of the night, splitting it up equally amongst each other. Bella was surprised to be included in the evenings take, though she was assured by Mary Alice it was standard procedure.

"After all, Isabella," she said with a wry grin, "You've done your fair share just by being here."

Confused, Bella asked what she meant. Rosalie was quick to answer. "New girls always bring in big tips. The members like having new visuals to add to their fantasies."

"That's… that's so crude," Bella said, appalled.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, get use to it, honey. It's what all men want." She turned back to her vanity and began cleaning off the heavy make-up from the night. "What do you think they come here for? The stimulating conversations?"

With a small chuckle and a shake of her head, Rosalie told Bella to see Vicki to find out when she would be working, effectively letting Bella know she was done with her.

Mary Alice waved and offered a friendly goodbye to her as Bella went in search of Vicki. She found the woman coming out of Mr. Sloan's office, her red hair and clothes slightly disheveled, the red lipstick smeared on her lips.

"Oh! Isabella, what are you doing here?" Vicki asked in surprise, her eyes wide.

Bella swallowed, not wanting to know why Vicki looked like she did, though intuitively she already knew. "Um, Rosalie sent me to find you …to ask about a schedule?"

"Vic, I want you back here in five minutes," Mr. Sloan spoke with a rasp, his head popping out of the door, also looking disheveled. "Oh hello, Isabella," he said when he spotted her, licking his lips as he took in her corset and stockings.

"You look lovely, dear. How was your first night?" he questioned.

Bella wanted to shield herself from Mr. Sloan's roaming eyes but knew better. He made her so uncomfortable though, she wished she'd changed into her own clothes before coming to find out about her shifts.

"It went well, sir," she said with a fake smile. "Rosalie and Mary Alice were very helpful."

"Ah, yes. Rose. She's one of the favorites," Mr. Sloan paused, smirking slyly but Vicki spoke up before he could say anything else.

"Right well, James, let me get Isabella fixed up with a schedule, and I'll be right back to help you with… those figures," she winked, and turned to Bella. "Follow me," she instructed, walking down the hall, and adjusting her skirt as they went, set on giving the new girl her schedule and then out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little longer than usual, so I hope that made up for the delay in posting. What did you think? The next update will jump ahead in time a little, I'm ready to get to the good stuff. ;)**

**Thank you as always for your reviews, I cherish them all. Some of you don't have PMs turned on so I can't reply but I still love hearing from you. Also, thanks to anyone who is pimping this story out. I'm glad you like it enough to share it with others. **

**Next Update ETA: Thursday or Friday**


	15. Chapter 15

**~The Champagne Club~**

**15- Exchange**

**Word Count: 425**

* * *

><p>Bella was in a haze of new experiences, unknown desires, and long buried demons as the next several days flew by, and she began to settle into the life as a Champagne Club Kitten as best she could.<p>

Each day she spent on her own, tolling away in the stack at the university as she studied but the nights found her dressed in tight corsets with stockings and a tail, serving drinks to the elite male citizens of Chicago.

She had quickly formed a bond of friendship with Mary Alice, a Mississippi girl who had come to Chicago with a man who later left in the middle of the night, after he gambled all of Mary Alice's money away, leaving her penniless and unable to return home, her family having disowned her for running away unwed. Mary Alice was inquisitive about Bella's past but didn't push, allowing her to open up at her own speed. Instead, she offered advice and guidance, giving her tips on who to avoid and who to trust at the club, members and other waitresses in particular.

Though Rosalie was around, Bella tried to stay out of the blonde's way, having gotten the distinct impression that Rosalie didn't care for her very much; their interactions always seemed forced and cold since the first night. But Bella knew underneath it all, Rosalie was a good person. She would often help Bella fend off the more aggressive members, who tended to have wandering hands as well as eyes.

Bella would never discount Rose as a friend for that reason alone, even if the two women didn't spend time sharing stories or giggling over soda during the day, as Bella had found herself doing with Mary Alice on occasion.

It seemed to Bella, being a Champagne girl was a wonderful thing for her social life, as she now had friends, something she'd been lacking since her arrival to Chicago.

Of course, the biggest benefit would be the attention she seemed to be receiving from a particular member, Edward Cullen.

Try to deny it as she did, Bella couldn't ignore the way her pulse would race or her heart thrum in her chest when she knew he was in the club. She didn't always need to see him, her body having attuned itself to his presence shortly after their first exchange. Her body also seemed incapable of not sparking to life when near him, shivers of desire breaking out on her skin whenever he would touch her.

And touch her, he did.


	16. Chapter 16

**~The Champagne Club~**

**16- (Ribbon)**

**Word Count: 353**

* * *

><p>It was only a few days after Bella had begun working at The Champagne Club when Edward started to initiate gentle touches, soft caresses, and innocent brushes of his body with hers.<p>

Little things like running his hand down her arm and encircling her wrist to stop her from moving away so he could order a drink, or moving his leg to tap lightly against hers as she stood beside his table delivering meals. A brush of his fingertips whispering along the outside of her thighs as she placed his standard Old Fashioned on the table for him. He would play with her tail, gently swaying it back and forth as she patiently passed out cigarettes and cigars for the men he was sitting with, all the while his eyes twinkled and shined, a knowing smirk present on his full lips.

It flustered Bella, unnerving her with the way she found her body reacting, driving her insane with the little lightening flashes that would race up her body when she felt his skin on hers. Unconsciously, she would lean into him, needing to feel the warm flush spread over her as their skin touched.

Bella would find herself moving to whatever position would give her the most possible contact with him, unknowingly inviting him to tease her more. She would often have to go to the dressing room and recollect herself, her body trembling from the slight touches.

Edward relished each opportunity, the flash of desire he would see sparking in her deep brown eyes or the shudder of want he could produce with a single touch. Though he was determined to go slow, gentle and soft so as not to frighten his delicate girl, it didn't keep him from seeking her out, desperate to have some part of her right then.

He couldn't help himself, really. She was just so damn beautiful, so alluring, temptation in its finest form. Sweet innocence tied up in a ribbon of pure sex, waiting for someone to come and pull the string, unraveling the goddess within.

Edward would be that person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ladies... you simply rock. This little story has over 230 reviews- um, call me flattered. Seriously, so amazing. Thank you! I try to get to as many reviews as I can but I miss some of you, I'm sorry about that. Know that I read and cherish all your kind words. **

**I sort of made a little banner/avi for this fic, you can see it and/or 'grab it' with the other TCC pics through the link on my profile. In case you want to show your support elsewhere. :)**

**In other awesome news- the marvelous ladies over at The Lemonade Stand are putting TCC up in their new section called Lemony Snippets- a home for drabble fics. I'm seriously honored to be featured there among some of the drabble fic giants. Those ladies (Kitty Vuitton in particular) are too good to little 'ol me. So head over there and check it out! **

****tehlemonadestand . blogspot. com (- Just remove the spaces)****

**Next update ETA: Tuesday or Wednesday**


	17. Chapter 17

~The Champagne Club~

17-Limited

Word Count-440

* * *

><p>Edward had been coming to the club specifically to see Bella, not needing to be seen there again so soon, as it wouldn't due for his reputation, but he found himself unable to care. The dark beauty was too much to resist, so he hadn't, much to his family's displeasure. Though Edward had attempted to smooth things over, claiming business meetings and associates kept him going out late at night, it was a thin lie which no one he told believed.<p>

But as he watched Bella move around the room, her skin glowing in the dim, smoke filled light, he didn't care who believed his lies. He only cared about seeing her, having the warmth which followed her touch burn his skin one more time.

When she moved to his table, a demur smile on her ruby red lips, Edward shifted in his seat, needing to discreetly adjust himself once more. Her mere presence was enough to arouse him, something no other woman was capable of. Yet another intriguing fact about the girl.

"Hello gentleman," her soft voice washed over him, bathing him in its honeyed tones. "How is your evening?"

The men gathered around the table answered positively, grinning widely at her as she asked them if they needed drinks or cigarettes. They placed their orders and Bella jotted them down, her body leaning slightly toward Edward beside her, giving him the perfect view of her creamy mounds of flesh which screamed for attention as they stood high, the blue corset she wore pushing them up perfectly for his perusal.

"And you, Mr. Cullen?" Bella questioned, turning her gaze to Edward and pulling him from his internal cataloging of her features. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Feeling bold, Edward reached up, tugged on her delicate wrist and pulled her closer to him, her head mere inches from his lips. He didn't give a thought to those around him, nor who might be in the room to see, Bella's innocent inquiry pushing his limited control to a breaking point.

"I need a new drink, kitten. What should it be?" he crooned in her ear, brushing the shell with his lips as he leaned in closer, sending chills down her spine. "What would taste good," he flicked his tongue out to the skin below her ear, "To you?"

The small, garbled noise that came out of her pleased him greatly. He leaned back to take in her dazed expression, her eyes cloudy and dark as she stared at him, her pouty mouth falling open.

Edward licked his lips, knowing how he'd like to fill it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Next update ETA: Thursday/Friday**


	18. Chapter 18

**~The Champagne Club~**

**18-Frame**

**Word Count: 396**

* * *

><p>Bella jerked backwards, shocked as her body tensed and stilled from the various emotions coursing through it. Desire, unbridled and thrilling shot through her veins as the feel of his tongue, rough and wet against her skin, lingered. Anger over his perverse actions, the intent of his words clear, even to her sheltered ears.<p>

Worse still was the warm, tingling pool of want that was settling low in her belly as she stared at him, his expression smug, lips turned into a smirk as his hooded eyes held her captive.

A rough clearing of the throat beside them burst the bubble the two shared, allowing Bella to find her voice. She blinked several times before rising to her full height, her chin held high in attempted poise as she glared at the smug man before her.

"I'm sure my preferences wouldn't be the same as yours, Mr. Cullen," she told him in hard tone, the fire in her eyes sizzling. "But if you'd like, I can have your usual brought to you."

Edward held her gaze, knowing she was issuing him a subtle warning with her words. She seemed to know what he was insinuating, letting him know she wasn't interested. Of course, the way she still held her body close to his, chest heaving as she attempted to control her breathing, let him know she wasn't nearly as confident in her response as she'd like him to think.

"Sure, kitten. The usual will do," he told her smoothly, "For now."

Nodding, Bella plastered on a smile and tipped her head to the other men sitting at the round table with Edward. "I'll be back shortly, gentleman," she said before walking away.

"Don't be gone too long, we've got important business to discuss," she could hear Edward call out but ignored him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of another response.

After she placed the orders with Randall, another bartender, she excused herself to the restroom, needing to splash water on her face and collect her bearings. She passed Irene, a tall, silvery blonde woman with a svelte frame, legs for miles and wide, hazel eyes on her way, offering a small smile as she passed. Irene was one of the girls Mary Alice had warned her about, though Bella hadn't had any interactions with the seemingly pleasant woman until then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm attempting to use 'period appropriate' names in this fic, so some of our favorite sub-characters will have a slight variation on their name. Irene is one of them... can you guess who she is in the Twilight world?**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I love hearing from you even if I don't get a chance to reply.**

**Next update ETA: Frinday or Saturday**


	19. Chapter 19

_For those of you who guessed Irina is Irene, good job! I didn't get to reply to all your reviews (again, sadly) but I thank you for them. I'll try to do better this next time. _

**~The Champagne Club~**

**19-Advance**

**Word Count-253**

* * *

><p>Irene examined Bella shrewdly, pursing her lips tightly, and narrowing her eyes before forcing a tight smile. "Well if it isn't the pretty new kitty," Irene snipped.<p>

Startled, Bella paused, unsure why Irene was being so harsh. "I'm sorry?"

Irene laughed, a short chopped sound, never faltering in her glare. "You should be, coming in here and taking all my best members," she accused.

"I don't know what you mean," Bella defended herself. "We don't have assigned members to wait on."

"Maybe you don't," Irene said, her cruel eyes letting Bella know she found her lacking. "But some of us do, and we don't appreciate you trying to take them for you own. Not that you could," she stated, her eyes roaming Bella's length with clear condescension.

"But Rose told me we waited on anyone in our section," Bella tried to explain, confused by the mixed messages she was getting.

"I don't give a shit what Rose said," Irene cursed harshly. She advanced threateningly towards Bella, her eyes hot with anger, towering over Bella impressively. "You listen to me, little girl, and you listen good. You better be careful whose costumers you flirt with, because not all of us will look the other way forever. Especially if you start hurting our tips," she threatened.

Bella gulped, cowering back into the darkened corner of the hall, unsure of what to say. She didn't know what to say or how to get out of the suddenly hostile situation she found herself in.


	20. Chapter 20

**~The Champagne Club~**

**20- (Stumble)**

**Word Count- 732**

* * *

><p>"What's this? Did I find a little cat fight going on?" a voice called, instantly relaxing Bella. "You didn't start the show without me, did you? I'd be so disappointed to miss it," he said, stepping into the narrow hall and reveling himself.<p>

Bella fixed her eyes on Edward, pleading with him to save her, even if minutes before she was desperate to get away from him. In this minute, his brand of trouble would be welcomed to the vexed woman before him.

Irene immediately backed down, her demeanor switching to friendly and open instantly as she recognized Edward behind her. "Oh, no, Mr. Cullen, nothing like that. Although," she giggled, a high pitched, grating noise, "If you'd like a private show, I'd be happy to arrange one for you," she simpered.

Edward turned his gaze away from Bella and settled it on Irene, giving her a patronizing smile. "That's very kind of you, Irene," he spoke, letting his eyes travel over her body, and seemingly admiring her curves for a moment before he focused back on her face. "But I've been promised a private show already."

"Oh, really? I didn't know, sir. Who's the lucky girl?" Irene questioned, batting her eyes, hoping he might change his mind and chose her.

Edward's smirk grew, knowing he had stumbled across the perfect opportunity to get his vixen into the Champagne Room. He was going to use it.

"Why, this lovely little lady," he said, pointing to Bella, a victorious gleam in his eye. He knew his kitten would be ready to scratch his eyes out for such a suggestion, but he could tell she would accept it. The scene he walked upon guaranteed it.

Though he wouldn't push her, he also wasn't willing to walk away from such an easy opening when it presented itself.

When he caught Bella's brown eyes, he knew his instincts where right. She was angry, her eyes burning hotly into him, jaw clenched tight as she glared at him. But she wasn't saying no.

"Oh," Irene replied flatly, surprised at Edward's response. She turned sharp eyes to Bella, waiting for some sort of denial or worse, confirmation. Bella nodded, her mouth shut tight and eyes hard, but knowing this was the only way out of the current situation.

Irene's hazel eyes narrowed further with her fury, wishing she could skin the girl for yet another slight against the more experienced woman. Irene had been trying to get Edward Cullen alone in the Champagne Room for months to no avail, having the new girl beat her was unfathomable.

Not wanting to let on to her inner rage in front of a member, Irene forced a tight smile. "Well, I'm sure our new 'bell of the ball' will show you a good time, sir. And if not," she threw over her shoulder as she left, "I'm willing to step in to do the _hard_ work."

Ignoring her blatant flirtation, Edward turned back to Bella and smiled crookedly, his eyes dancing with pride as he watched Bella's agitation grow.

"Mr. Cullen," she huffed out, "I'm grateful for you help, sir, but won't be providing you with a private show."

"Oh, really?" he teased, his eyes bright with mischief as he stared at her.

"Really." Bella thrust her chin up in defiance; she wouldn't allow him to intimidate her.

"Well, I think you'll have a real problem on your hands, sweetheart," Edward explained, his voice teasing. "I'd hate to tell Mr. Sloan you backed out of our agreement."

"What agreement?" Bella asked indignantly. "I didn't agree to anything with you!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, I can have Irene come back and give her opinion. I'm sure she'd side with me though," he explained lowly, a suggestive leer on his face.

Bella's confidence faltered, knowing what he said was correct. She also knew Mr. Sloan would be less than pleased to have Edward Cullen, his most valued member, upset because she wasn't fulfilling an agreement she'd supposedly made.

Mr. Sloan had made it very clear members were to remain satisfied with their experience or it would cost Bella her job.

She had no choice.

Her mouth tight, nose flaring, she nodded stiffly, turned on her heel, and moved towards the stairs.

Victorious, Edward trailed behind her, his smug smile wide as he watched her hips swing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You guys rock! **

**There are a lot of questions about TCC, so I'm offering up my formspring and twitter. If you have questions, look me up on either of those (shahula and shahulafics respectfully) and I'll be happy to Q&A with you.**

**Next update ETA: Wednesday**


	21. Chapter 21

_Lots of mixed reviews concerning Edward's behavior and getting Bella into the champagne room. I loved hearing it all and hope you'll give him a chance for those who thought he was being a bit of a bastard._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**21- Dusty**

**Word Count- 344**

* * *

><p>Bella entered the room cautiously; her nerves high as she worried about what Mr. Cullen would force her to do.<p>

Edward followed behind her, admiring the curves of her body, the swish of her long locks against her back as she moved, and the way her tail followed the movements of her hips, a tantalizing pendulum to measure his desire by. His thoughts raced in several directions, from the lurid to the innocent.

While his body was ready to push, explore, and discover her, his head knew it would not be today. She was young in so many ways, naïve and inexperienced to the desires and pleasures her body craved and how to get them. He could help, would help… but he knew he would need to gain her trust first.

Forcing her to escort him into the Champagne Room, though underhanded, seemed to be the only way to ensure they could spend some time together, uninterrupted or watched by others. Edward was no longer able to deny himself her company, though he knew he shouldn't. The situation would have to be handled with delicacy and finesse if he wished to remain inconspicuous and unencumbered. His life outside the club demanded it.

Pushing those troubling thoughts from his mind, Edward stepped in behind Bella, his eyes quickly taking in the room.

The Champagne Room was fairly small in comparison to the other rooms at the club. Instead of lavish, open spaces filled with couches, chairs and tables, the room was decorated to give a more intimate feel. In the center was a small disk like stage surrounded by a ring of dusty gold couches, a few small pillows scattered along its length.

Curtains in a rich ivory fabric hung from the walls, and a small mahogany bar sat in the corner. The room was empty of other members, although music was being played softly from speakers hidden above.

It was the perfect space to begin exploring the multitude of feelings his little kitten stirred within him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember when I was all- 'let's get to the good stuff'?... I changed my mind. This slow burn is fun for me to write. So it shall continue, at least for a little while longer. What this means is TCC could be a very long (in chapter count) story. Is that an issue for anyone?... Good. **

**Don't forget TCC is set in the early 1960s- before the sexual revolution, and civil rights movement... back when men ruled the world and women sat at home doing laundry with a smile on their face. Need a reference- think June Cleaver. So things we would find appalling and sexist now, were totally common place then. **

**Also, TCC is for all intent and purposes is a 'drabble' fic, so the chapters are short on purpose. If they were longer I wouldn't get to update nearly as often. And though my updates aren't as frequent as other authors, they are still much more frequent than my full-length stories.**

**Still got questions? Don't be afraid to ask, I'll answer anything that doesn't give away plot points. ;)**

**And lets end this A/N that is now longer than the chapter (sorry).**

**Next update ETA: Friday**


	22. Chapter 22

_Everyone seems to be good with the slow burn so let's see how long Bella can hold out..._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**22-Apple**

**Word Count- 430**

* * *

><p>"I could use a drink," Edward purred in Bella's ear, allowing his hand to ghost across her shoulders as he passed by, his fingertips trailing along the silk of her skin, tingles of electricity racing through both of them at the contact. "How about you, pretty girl?"<p>

Bella swallowed thickly, her body attempting to betray the resolve she was so desperate to keep. She shook her head, both to dislodge the irritating thoughts of lust bombarding her, and to answer his question.

Tsking, Edward moved to the bar, grabbed a crystal tumbler, and poured himself two fingers of bourbon. "You sure? You don't want anything? I'd be happy to give you whatever it is you need. Then you could maybe do the same for me…" he offered suggestively, lifting an eyebrow to punctuate his point, unable to hold back from taunting, teasing innuendos.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, no longer willing to hide her animosity for him.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Cullen," she huffed. "You've got nothing I want. Or ever could want."

Chuckling, Edward gave a shake of his head in agreement. "No, I guess not. Though, if you change your mind…"

Bella let the sentiment linger, not willing to respond for fear he might twist it into something else entirely. He seemed want to do so, after all.

"Hmm... yes, I understand. You're too good for all of this, I suppose," he sighed, taking a seat on one end of the couch. Bella remained standing, hovering as close to the exit as she could, in case she needed to run from him, or herself. "That's too bad, we could have such fun," he winked.

Remaining quiet, Bella let her eyes move about the room as she tentatively moved closer to Edward. She wondered what the other girls did for members in this room, what entertainment they provided. Her thoughts took her back to her previous discussion with Rosalie's about this very room, sending a tremor down her back.

Surely, what Rosalie said couldn't be true. The girls wouldn't allow themselves to be used in such a manner, showing no respect for themselves, or their families, and in direct violation of the rules…. would they?

As her eyes drifted to Edward, lounging on the couch with one leg propped across the other, his lips wrapping around the tumbler's glass and sipping slowly, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, Bella admitted to herself how it might be tempting.

At least if the man was anything like Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the love and support for Champagneward and Kittenella. We all love you and your reviews- which are almost as many as my full length fic *shock and awe*!**

**Did you see the short Q&A on Twitter this week? No? Follow me (at) Shahulafics. Picteases and Rob hotness included free of charge. ;)**

**I hope to find some time to write a bunch of chapters this weekend, but my sister and her hubs are visiting from CO so I'm not sure how it will go. I'll have the next chapter out to you as soon as I can though.**


	23. Chapter 23

**~The Champagne Club~**

**23- Tumble**

**Word Count-383**

* * *

><p>The bourbon tumbled down Edward's throat, the burn a welcome sensation as it eased the edge of his desire slightly, his gaze affixed steadily to the beauty before him. He watched as she examined the space, taking note of the small intricacies of her expressions.<p>

The sharp way her dark eyes observed everything, the subtle lift of her eyebrows, and the way her forehead crinkled just slightly as she thought of something. Edward wasn't a stranger to the Champagne Room, though he wasn't a frequent visitor by any means. Yet as he continued to observe Bella, he was curious if she knew what sometimes happened behind this closed door.

He wondered if any of the girls had enlightened her to the pleasure that could be had while in there. As her face flushed and eyes rounded, he assumed she had been. Edward wondered what her thoughts were about such activities, if she willing to risk herself that way, and if so if it was him she thought of doing them with.

He wanted her to be thinking of him. Doing wicked things with her. To her.

Shifting on the couch, he attempted to appear unaffected, though the hardening length between his legs was making it difficult for him to concentrate, especially when she began to bite on the corner of her bottom lip, the plump skin tugged tightly between her teeth, her coffee eyes darkening to coal as she tried to covertly look at him, her cheeks flushing with color again.

As much as it pained him, he knew she wasn't ready to take the risks his body wanted, that he could sense her body craved as well. She was still too stubborn, rooted to the rules of the club, and world outside to do anything which might be considered untoward. He would need to coax her slowly into opening up, letting go of the false beliefs that seeking her own gratification, desires, and pleasures were wrong.

At least they weren't wrong in the world Edward lived in. And he knew he wanted her to be a part of his world.

Clearing his throat, Edward patted the plush cushion beside him as he spoke, "Isabella, I think we should have a little chat. Sit by me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Next update ETA: Tuesday/Wednesday**


	24. Chapter 24

**~The Champagne Club~**

**24-Proceed, Succeed**

**Word Count-438**

* * *

><p>Startled by his words, Bella turned quickly to face him, noting his relaxed pose on the couch. She studied his face, suspicious of the placid expression he wore. Was this some trick? Did he want to lure her in closer so it would be easy to spring his trap?<p>

She wasn't sure, his demeanor gave nothing away, frustrating her more, and making her shift from foot to foot in her indecision.

Seeing her hesitance, Edward tried to ease her fears. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he smirked from his seat, "I won't do anything you don't want me to. Come and sit."

Bella didn't agree with his sentiment but seeing no other option, as leaving the room to quickly would pique suspicion, she warily moved towards the seat beside Edward, knowing she would need to proceed with caution. Though her mind was telling her to flee from Edward and not allow herself to become a willing lamb of sacrifice, while her body was screaming for her to stay and discover all the ways he could make her burn in delicious pleasures.

She hoped she would be able to find a balance between innocent lamb ready for slaughter, and the wanton lady of the night her body seemed to morph into whenever Edward was near.

It was a fine line she was attempting to walk, the tightrope stretched thin, with her legs already shaking before she took her first step, but Bella was never one to cower in fear for long. She had moved thousands of miles from home to pursue her dreams of education, all on her own, and thus far had succeeded. She was able to stand up, albeit respectfully, to her father and make a deal to ensure her continued happiness.

Facing Edward Cullen should be no different. He was a man made of tissue, blood, and bone like any other.

As she slide onto the seat beside him, his long, lean body inching closer to her, warmth pulsing out towards her, and the alluring smell of his cologne wrapped around her, she knew her self-assurances were for not.

Unfortunately for her, Mr. Cullen was no mere man. As surely as the day was long and the night was dark, Bella knew Edward Cullen was going to be the death of her.

The slight brush of his fingers against her thigh, a whisper of a contact which set her skin on fire, lust and desire shooting through her veins as she perched beside him confirmed this for her. And more bricks of her resistance beginning to crumble with the gentle touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because you wonderful readers are amazing, this little story is now over 500 reviews! I'm blown away, seriously. The most reviews for one of my stories ever... I never thought one would get this many.**

**So as a thank you, I'm going to give you a little 'surprise'... I will update this story daily for the rest of the week. That's right, except at least three or four more chapters this week for TCC! **

**I hope you'll enjoy them and continue to show me love. With the increase in updates however, I may not be able to reply to everyone, but if I see major questions/ concerns I'll be sure to address them when I can. **

**Until tomorrow, my loves!**


	25. Chapter 25

**~The Champagne Club~**

**25-Muffle**

**Word Count-357**

* * *

><p>Edward continued to tease the soft, silken exposed skin of Bella's thigh as he thought over his next move. He was all twisted up inside, his desires and needs, lust and impulses warring with his rationale, his plan to proceed with caution and not act rashly, thereby scaring the his pretty little kitty away.<p>

But _oh_, as the tips of his fingers grazed her creamy skin, dancing along the edge of the black lace thigh high stockings she wore, how his sinister, base inner being longed to throw his slow pursuit of her out the window and immediately claim, devour, own her.

Muffling the inner beast as best he could, Edward took a final sip of his drink, the ice clinking in the glass as he tipped it to his lips. He could feel Bella's eyes following his movements but refrained from acknowledging her slip. It reaffirmed his belief she was more interested in him than she allowed him to believe, allowing his conscience a small modicum of breathing room.

After placing the now empty glass onto the end table nearest him, Edward turned his attention back to his dark beauty, a friendly smile gracing his handsome face.

"So, since we've some time together before we can head back, what do you say we get to know one another?" he asked.

Bella swallowed, shuffling her heeled feet anxiously as she weighed his words, crossing and uncrossing her legs subconsciously. Edward however was transfixed by the sight, his green eyes following each subtle self-caress with interest. He licked his bottom lip, trying to remoisten his suddenly parched mouth.

"Um, I suppose that would be acceptable…" Bella finally conceded. She had been studying Edward surreptitiously from the corner of her eye, and had lost her train of thought when she witnessed his pink tongue snaking out to wet his lips. Entranced by the action, she accepted his proposal before she could think better of it.

"Excellent," Edward hummed his approval. A burning, lingering question Edward had since first learning about her those few nights ago was his first order of business to address.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you for all the lovely reveiws! I know I haven't replied to them all, but I figure you'd rather have the update, yes? Then let's do this..._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**26-Endless **

**Word Count- 645**

* * *

><p>"So tell me, kitten, what brought you all the way from Washington to Chicago? Do you come with anyone, family or a close friend perhaps? Or did you venture to the big, bad city all by yourself?"<p>

With a playful wink and crooked smile, Edward attempted to hide his true question, but he wasn't sure how successful he'd been. It really didn't matter much in the end, as long as he was able to discover who else might be vying for Bella's attention, which he was sure were many. A woman as beautiful as his kitten was bound to have other's interested in her. But only Edward would win her in the end, he was determined for it to be so.

Bella furrowed her brow, unsure how he knew she was from Washington, or why he would be interested in whom she might have brought to Chicago with her, but dismissed the curious thought, opting instead to answer him.

"Um, no, I'm on my own. I came to attend University. I received a scholarship, and my father agreed I could accept since I was the first Swan to earn one," she stated, a touch of pride coloring her tone. She left off the part about no longer having the scholarship, due to financial budget constraints at the University.

It was one of the primary reasons she was sitting in this room with him now, trying to earn enough money to stay in school so she wouldn't be forced home. Into the arms of a man she barely knew but whose bank account was endless, thus her father's insistence she marry him. She wouldn't need a job of her own then, as Charles liked to point out on each occasion they talked, and as an added bonus, she would be able to take care of her family with the newly acquired wealth.

"Your last name is Swan?" Edward questioned, pausing momentarily before he continued once Bella nodded affirmatively. "Well, that seems to be quite fitting. You are as elegant and beautiful as one," Edward replied, his voice lowering into a seductive tenor, pushing a wayward lock of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers trail slowly down the pale column of her neck, and dance lightly against her collarbone.

Flushed, Bella averted her gaze, tucking her chin to her shoulder as she tried to hide evidence of her embarrassment of his words, and the rush of heat to her body at his touch, leaning subtly, though her body craved to move in closer instead of away.

Edward wouldn't allow for such coyness, placing his fingers along her delicate chin, and turning her back to meet the intensity of his gaze. "Don't hide from me, Isabella. Not when I'm only paying you a compliment."

"Thank you," she mumbled, her eyes still having trouble holding his as his fingers softly caressed her jaw.

"You are beautiful, you know…." Edward paused, humming to himself as he thought. "You know, _bella_ means beautiful in Italian…," his eyes sparkled."Yes, I think I'm going to call you that from now on. Would you like that, kitten? To have a name only I call you?"

Bella was unable to deny the thrill racing through her at his words. Though she was trying to fight it, she couldn't help but love the idea of the two of them sharing something between each other, something that no one else could touch. When her brown eyes finally locked onto his green, the spark and fire she found in his ignited her own, the words falling breathily from her lips.

"I'd like that."

"It's settled then," Edward grinned, his eyes darkening as he began to make his first mark on his kitten. He couldn't wait to see how else he might claim her further.

"You'll be my Bella from now on."


	27. Chapter 27

**~The Champagne Club`**

**27- Agree**

**Word Count-710**

* * *

><p>Though Edward's nickname wasn't new to her, Bella allowed him to believe so, since no one called her by that name any longer. Her Gran Alisa, an Italian immigrant from the First World War, often called her Bella when she was a child, but more than ten years had passed since Gran Alisa died, and no one else used the nickname.<p>

Bella had been close with her grandmother, sharing a special kinship and love much stronger than most, due to the death of Bella's mother. Hearing her beloved nickname fall from Edward's lips caused more excitement and joy to fill up Bella's spirit than her body seemed capable of handling.

Her feelings of satisfaction weren't impaired at all by the implication Edward seemed to be making, that only he would be allowed to call her Bella, almost as if she was his.

She couldn't keep the happiness from her face, the ends of her mouth struggling to keep from beaming her approval of Edward's claim. _His_.

Yes, though she had been doing her best to fight him at every turn, she was his. Deep within her, buried beneath the layers of guilt, shame and familial duty, Bella knew she belonged to Edward. Her belly felt full and light somehow, swirling with butterflies and excitement of the inevitable she knew would eventually come to pass.

And suddenly, with Edward in the dimly light room, secluded and removed from the harsh eyes and warnings of the world, Bella felt calm, secure, right. As though she'd finally discovered where it was she was suppose to be.

Unable to help herself any longer, Bella relaxed in her seat, melting backwards into the couch and into Edward, one of his long arms perched behind her shoulders along the couch.

Edward's own smug smile twitched at his lips, threatening to over take him as he watched his Bella accept him, accept his possession of her, the knowledge of what they were and what he hoped to become churning within his gut.

Edward shifted in his seat, brining his resting arm closer to his beautiful girl as she reclined. Tickling the bare skin of her shoulders with his fingertips, he endeavored to learn more about Bella.

"Well, my Bella," Edward rasped, the stirring below growing stronger and harder, difficult to tame as he spoke her new name. "What else will you tell me about yourself tonight? I want to know everything."

Bella giggled at his statement, finding it silly that a man such as Edward Cullen would be interested in a girl as dull as herself, and more so her history, and daily life.

"Something funny about my request?" Edward asked, his tone half serious.

"Yes, I would think so. There is nothing to me at all, Mr. Cullen. You'll understand that soon enough, I'm sure," Bella minimized herself, sure the man was out of his mind and only jesting. But as she turned to face him, she noted the earnest, serious look in his eyes, stilling her laughter and thoughts.

"Please, I want to know you," Edward said softly, surprising himself with the truth of his statement, and genuine desire to know her, understand what made her, her. As he looked at Bella, her dark eyes swirling with mysterious, hidden secrets, withheld words and ignored desires, he knew it was true. He wanted more than just her body, he wanted all of her.

"Alright, I suppose I can tell you something more. But only if you promise to share something of yourself, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward."

"I'm sorry?"

"Please, Bella. Call me Edward."

"Edward," Bella whispered her agreement softly. Her cheeks hinted at their pink blush, her chin tipping forward slightly as her blood thrummed to life with his insistence. Calling him by his given name, though not as improper as years past, still held a great significance, a shared acknowledgement that the two were well acquainted, that they might be something more.

It warmed every inch of Bella, from tip to toe. And with that warmth, the simple act of accepting his informality, Bella's wall of resistance, her hard fast resolve to stay distant from Edward Cullen, crumbled to rumble, the heat of their connection burning it to ash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, you guys are astounding! Over 100 reviews in a week! Are you kidding me? I almost died when I saw that this morning. All I could think was... they like it, they really like it!**

**And I'm so glad you do. I love hearing from you with each chapter, and try to reply to as many reviews as I can (although this week was decidely less). **

**We will be going back to our regular updating schedule next week, so 2-3 chapters instead of daily. I wish I could do it every day, I know its more fun for you that way but my RL just doesn't allow for it at present. If that changes, you'll be the first to know.**

**Lastly, have you donated to the Fandome4Texas Wildfire Relief? You should. Donations are accepted until Nov. 1, 2011. Find out how by following the link below:**

****http:/ texasfires(dot) ysar(dot) info/ ****


	28. Chapter 28

_It's Halloween, so here is your treat! _

**~The Champagne Club~**

**28-Florish**

**Word Count- 720**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Bella," Edward grinned roguishly. He chuckled softly before conceding to her earlier request. "Now, if I'm going to answer your questions, I must insist you share a drink with me."<p>

Bella was unsure if this would be wise, but after glancing at Edward's imploring eyes, she nodded her consent.

"I'll just pour us something. You go ahead and start by telling me more about yourself." Edward rose from his seat, straightening his vest, and discreetly adjusting himself as he made his way across the room to the small bar. Although he couldn't wait for the day that particular part of his anatomy met Bella, the current moment was not it.

"I don't know where to begin."

"Anywhere, kitten. I want to know it all."

Edward turned his back to her as he worked over the bar, and Bella took in the length of him, appreciating his long legs hidden behind dark gray slacks. Her eyes traveled up, admiring the firm curve of his bottom, and the tapered waist he possessed under his matching vest and the crisp, blue dress shirt that accentuated his board, muscular shoulders so well. Bella was well aware, gazing at his strong backside, that Edward was all man. Her body twinged in a place she hadn't felt in years at the sight of him.

Feeling slightly emboldened simply by looking at him, Bella begin to tell Edward a bit more about herself, her home life in the small town of Forks where she was the only child of her parents, about her mother's death when she was still in diapers and how her father was disabled in the Second World War. And even though Charles did his best to provide for them, his disability prevented him from doing the logging work he'd once been proficient at.

He had been taken on as a desk clerk for his old logging company, but the work was arduous and didn't suit Charles at all, making him surly, and prone to drink from time to time. It was one of the reasons Bella studied so hard in school, so she might leave and make something of herself, and then be able to provide an escape for her father, whom she loved dearly, though he tested it often.

She didn't share all of her family's difficulties with Edward, knowing it was too personal and he would never understand how hard life could be for the daughter of the town drunk, near penniless, and motherless since she was two.

It was clear Edward had never suffered from hunger pains or struggled to purchase books for school, never had to fight with his father to save up enough money to pay the bills in order to keep the heat active at home, or sometimes having to dodge his father's disciplining hand after a night of heavy drinking.

Edward's fine clothes, polished shoes, and expensive wrist watch alone would have been enough to tell Bella he was wealthy, but his status as an elite keyholder in the club solidified that fact. So while she did give some examples of her life, Bella kept some secrets for herself, worried he would think less of her for their differences, thus ending their relationship before it had barely begun.

Edward was surprised by Bella's tale, the struggles she'd faced for so long, finding a way to flourish despite the poor hand dealt to her and her family; it all made him admire her in a new way.

"That's quite a story, kitten. Not many young women would chose the path you have," Edward said after Bella finished speaking, having reclaimed his seat beside her during her story, making sure to press his thigh along the length of her own. "But if it got you to me, then I couldn't be happier," he teased with a wink, hoping to lighten the somber mood her story had cast on them.

The playfully gesture was welcomed by Bella, and she found it gave her the strength and courage to ask her own questions now that she was finished spilling some of her own secrets.

Sipping on her drink, Bella paused, attempting to decide what to ask first. There was a plethora of mysteries surrounding Edward; she wanted to unveil them all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all your love! **

**Remember, if you want to donate to the Fandom4Texas Wildfire Relief, you have until tomorrow (Nov 1). **

**Update ETA: Wednesday**


	29. Chapter 29

**~The Champagne Club~**

**29-Tart**

**Word Count- 445**

* * *

><p>Bella finally came to a decision, and with a small sip of the mint julep Edward had provided her, she fortified her courage to speak.<p>

"It's your turn now," Bella said, placing her half empty glass on the table nearest her, turning her body so she could face Edward more completely.

"Yes, I guess it is," Edward chuckled. "Very well, my Bella. Ask your questions."

The depth of his green eyes, staring intently into Bella nearly caused her to forget herself, drawing up scandalous questions only a tart might ask a gentleman, even if it was what she wanted to know the most.

And if his eyes were anything to go by, Edward would not only answer, but be willing to demonstrate as needed.

Shaking the impure thoughts off, Bella decided to go with her original and more respectful questions. For now.

"How long have you been a member at the club?"

"Mmm…" Edward relaxed, stretching his long legs in front of him and crossing them at the ankle, allowing his arm to find a resting spot behind Bella's turned shoulders once more. He could just reach the ends of her curled locks with his fingertips. "I would guess near a year or so."

The feel of his fingers in her hair was slightly distracting but Bella pushed through the buzz his touch gave her.

"Do you visit this room often?" she asked boldly.

Edward laughed lowly under his breath, raising an eyebrow, and offering a crooked smile. "Not as much as some, not as few as others."

Bella huffed, unhappy he was avoiding giving her a clear answer. She waited, hoping he would elaborate but Edward continued his silence, content to play with the ends of Bella's dark hair, or the smooth expanse of her shoulders, soft and delicate to his touch.

Giving in, Bella asked another question. "Fine. What is it you do?"

"I… help people, I guess you could say."

"Really? How so? With what?"

"This and that. However seems best to them."

"You are being very elusive, Mr. Cullen. I thought we had a deal," Bella said icily, her gaze burning him.

"Oh, back to Mr. Cullen, now are we? Well, fine. I'll try to be more specific for you, kitten. I'm a lawyer. My family's business to be exact."

Bella's ire simmered, though she still felt the heat in her limbs. Then again, it could be Edward's hand running a path across her shoulder blade and down her arm, ending at her fingers before he made the trip again.

"Your family business? That must be interesting. Please, tell me more about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all your love and support!<strong>

**Next update ETA: Friday**


	30. Chapter 30

**~The Champagne Club~**

**30-Delay**

**Word Count- 835**

* * *

><p>Edward dropped his hand from its path along Bella's arm, no longer pleased with the direction of their conversation. He turned to his drink, only to find the glass empty. Damn. He would need more if he was going to get into all of that mess. Perhaps he could subtly change the topic…<p>

But one look at Bella's determined face relieved him of that notion. She was set to learn something of substance about him, which was clear from the crinkle in her brow to the firm line of her lips.

Sighing, Edward went through what he was able to share about his family business a moment before he spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"The Cullen family has been established in Chicago for a very long time, Bella. Generations of us have grown up here, doctors, bankers, various businessmen, and the like. But it was my mother's father, Edward Masen, who started a law firm near the turn of the century. He saw a potential in the field and had a knack for knowing what it was people needed help with, or how to get them what they desired," he turned a lustful gaze on Bella then, letting her see his desire centered on her. Once he felt certain she understood he went on.

"It was almost as if he knew what people were thinking, he was so skilled at his job. He could get any jury to believe him, his clients. So he built a small firm that grew into an empire that I now find myself beholden to, since someone in the family had to take over once Grandfather passed. Though, recently, it has taken a bit of different direction than he originally intended."

Edward hadn't meant to share the last piece of information, but found himself divulging too many hidden things when in Bella's presence. It had seemed to be the case since he first met her.

"Oh no. Is it a serious problem for your family, Edward?" Hearing his name on her bow-shaped lips caused a tightening in Edward's heart as well as his pants. He couldn't begin to describe how thrilled he felt every time he heard it.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Bella gave him a sharp look, not pleased he'd fallen back to his half answers once again.

Seeing her hardened expression, Edward moved his hand to her cheek, cupping it softly, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. "Calm down, kitten. I just mean my Father and I are working to correct it." Edward held her gaze but didn't speak further, not wanting to admit to this beautiful girl how his father planned to fix things with the practice, and in doing so, tie Edward down for life. It wasn't a plan Edward was thrilled with, and he had been trying to delay the inevitability of it since his father's first suggestion, but it seemed the time was coming when he wouldn't be able to put it off much longer or the practice would be bust, along with more threatening problems arising on the horizon as well.

Having the practice fall to ruin was an impossibility now, since it was tied to the Cullen name through Edward and his mother, and a failure because of it would strike a black mark on the Cullen's reputation.

In Chicago, reputation was everything. Especially if you were a Cullen.

"Maybe you'll be able to fix it, then. If you have a plan," Bella mused, turning her face into Edward's warm palm, the tingles of that now familiar and welcome current rushing down throughout her body.

Edward hummed noncommittally, keeping his gaze on Bella and her swirling brown eyes. He would love to take a dip in their deep pools, losing himself in the warmth, and desire he saw there.

"You won't have to give up being a member here, will you?" Bella questioned with a slight jump, the worry suddenly overtaking her at the thought of losing Edward's presence in her life. The shift of her body brought her even nearer to Edward, their faces closer than ever before as he continued to caresses her skin, down her neck, tangling his fingers into the dark mess of her hair.

"No, my Bella. I don't think so," he whispered, moving slowly toward her mouth with his own. The thread of longing and hope, splashed with genuine concern over what could become of him, made Edward bolder than he wanted to be with her.

But as she bit at her full lip, her breaths turning heavy between them, Edward was sure a small kiss, a light peck at most, just a brush against the soft pillow of her red lips, wouldn't be too forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you kill me, you will never know what happens. Just think about that before you grab a pitchfork...**

**Instead of reveiw replies, you got an early update in thanks to my nephew Brady being born today (two weeks early but perfectly healthy)!**

**With that in mind, I think the next update will come until Monday while I spend the weekend getting to know the newest member of my family.**

**Thanks for understanding and have a good one!**


	31. Chapter 31

**~The Champagne Club~**

**31-Repress**

**Word Count-482**

* * *

><p>Edward leaned in slowly, shrinking the distance between them with careful, slow movements, allowing Bella the time to pull back if she so wished. But as Edward closed over the few inches separating them, he saw Bella's dark eyes flooded with heat, flutter close, her lips puckering to meet his own.<p>

The moment his lips touched hers, soft and light, a caresses as gentle as a feather floats in the wind, Edward knew it was over.

He was hers, as much as he had longed for her to be his.

The timid, almost shy way in which Bella held her mouth to his, the brush of her top lip between both of his as he lightly applied pressure, the soft stroke of their lips together combined with the wet tip of her tongue peaking out to taste his mouth ruined any plans Edward had of not allowing himself to fall for her.

Her gentle, mewling moans, the soft feel of her skin against the roughened stumble of his own engulfed him, and it took everything within him to repress the overwhelming desire he felt raging in his body to keep their kiss chaste, instead of giving into the urge to secure her to him, pull her hips forward and onto his, locking her in place with his hands tangled in the dark mess of waves at her neck while his mouth devoured hers.

It was a fight he didn't know he was capable of winning, especially when Bella began to respond in kind to his inner battle, the pressure of her mouth increasing steadily against his as their heated kiss continued, her hands moving up from her sides and finding rest long his chest, palms flat against him, fingers clutching at the fabric of his vest and shirt, as though she was feeling her own animalistic need for him rise up and consume her.

Edward's resolve to move slowly, to not take more than the innocent kiss he had intended to give was quickly dissolving as Bella reacted with more fervor and insistence to him. When Edward felt her lips part, opening in invitation to sample the flavor of her mouth and tongue, he gladly accepted. His senses delighted with her; the warmth and taste of her mouth, cascading on his tongue, bursting with sweetness and desire, the soft flowery scent of her perfume mixing with her mint flavored breath, the heat from her panting mouth as she angled her lips against his.

The enthusiastic welcome he received from Bella, her soft moans turning into loud and appreciative groans, hands pushing up from his chest to latch onto his neck and hold him tightly to her, pushed roughly against Edward's thinly held control.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from snapping much longer if she continued to press herself so willingly to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so, so much for your support of this story. You make writing this fun. **

**In other news.. apparently someone is crazy and nominated this little story at a new awards blog. Check out The Short 'N Sweet Awards to vote for TCC as Most Creative Title AND Best Edward- Champagneward is so proud. Thank you to whomever nom'd me! To see everyone who is up for the various awards- and to vote, check out this link:**

**shortnsweetawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com **

**Next update ETA: Thursday**


	32. Chapter 32

**~The Champagne Club~**

**32- Paradise**

**Word Count-645**

* * *

><p>"Bella," Edward growled lowly, breaking the intense kiss to speak her name, looking into the dark pools of lust held in her eyes, needing the infinitesimal space separating them to be able to stop the progression their lips were taking them, though he cursed himself for having to do so.<p>

"As much as I'm enjoying this kitten," he said huskily, cupping her cheeks with his hands as he stared intently into her eyes, "We should stop." It pained Edward to admit this, he was anything but lacking in his desire to continue, but he knew if he wanted more with his beautiful girl he would have to put an end to the racing lust between them now.

"No, I... please," Bella pleaded softly, her eyes desperate and wanting. She moved back to Edward's lips, nipping gently at his bottom lip to encourage him for more, her hands reaching up and latching onto his neck, fingers slipping along the back of his head to tease his fine hair.

Edward groaned, his body sizzling with her touch, her pleading whimpers for more. His own need pressed heavy against the fly of his pants, begging to be touched, stroked, released from the prison, aching to show Bella how much he wanted her too.

"Oh, beautiful girl," Edward rasped, slowing their kisses once more before stopping altogether. He took both of Bella's hands into one of his, holding them to his chest to keep her from pawing at him further, which was already driving him insane.

Edward placed his free hand back on her face, letting his fingers graze over her jaw affectionately. He traced her full bottom lip with his thumb, attempting to soothe away any hurt she might perceive, wishing the hunger he saw in her eyes could be explored right then. But he knew she would regret it, and though it was what he had been waiting so long for, things were different now.

She was different for him. Waiting, though not what he was accustomed to having to do, would be better in the end. He told himself waiting would be worth it, later. He prayed later wouldn't be far away.

"Someone will be along to check on us shortly, sweet one," Edward explained, giving Bella a serious look. "It wouldn't be... prudent for them to discover us like this."

Bella groaned, her eyes scrunching closed as Edward ended their kiss for good, soothing her with his soft touches, allowing her rampant pulse and scattered thoughts to slow, return. She hated knowing Edward was right, that if someone were to find them both would be in serious trouble, though if she was honest, she stood to lose more than Edward.

It was with this sobering thought that she pushed herself away from the paradise of Edward's body, his hands, chest, and lips. If she stayed to close to his inviting body, her thoughts would continue to be muddled.

"You're right," she conceded, though the pout on her lips was evidence she was unhappy with the admission. "It wouldn't due to have someone find us like this. I could lose my position here."

"Well I can't have that, now can I?" Edward teased, "Not when I've just found you. We'll have to be careful however, because though I know it's wrong, I can't resist you any longer," he took her hand in his, and placed a kiss along the soft skin of her palm. "And I'll have to taste your sweet lips when I'm here, again."

Bella flushed, her cheeks tingeing pink as she attempted to control the smile wanting to overtake her face. "Truly?" she questioned timidly, still unsure if he was speaking truthfully. She wanted him to be, it was how she felt as well.

"Yes, my Bella. I'm hopelessly addicted to you now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to each and every one of you who reads this story, you guys totally rock. I try to respond to everyone, but I figure you'd rather have another chapter than a review reply. If you don't feel this way, let me know. ;)**

**Next Update ETA: Monday**


	33. Chapter 33

_This one is a little less looked over than usual, so if you see anything glaringly off, please let me know._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**33-Walk**

**Word Count- 730**

* * *

><p>The night following their first dalliance in the Champagne Room proved to be a harrowing one for Bella as she made her way home, her thoughts consumed by the memories of Edward, his mouth, his hands, his fingertips, and tongue.<p>

Their heated kisses, his soft caresses of her skin, large hands slipping along curvy, satin corseted hips, fingers dancing in the small holes of her fishnet stockings, the tip of tongue along sweetened lips, pulsed wildly to life in her veins with each remembrance as she walked home, her coat pulled tight against the cold, early November air.

Once she arrived home, Bella stowed her overcoat in the small closet before she slipped her sensible heels from her feet, leaving them by the door as she turned into her living room, finding rest in a worn, tired faded blue sofa she'd purchased at a thrift store not long after arriving in Chicago.

Bella came with nothing in her possession, save for a few clothes and trinkets, and being able to buy this sofa, decrepit though it appeared, was a huge accomplishment towards her goal of self-dependency. Of course, the spring poking into her backside reminded her that it might be time to make another, more valuable purchase.

She smiled to herself, knowing she would be able to afford much more comfortable living arrangements soon, so long as she continued to do well at the club as she had been in the first few weeks of her employment. Her mind began to drift over the various people and experiences she'd already had in just a few short weeks there.

But before her mind could get the better of her, she pushed the intoxicating images of bronze hair and emerald eyes to the back of her mind, not wanting to linger in what could have occurred had Edward not put a stop to their frenzied embrace. Bella felt ashamed of herself for a few minutes, recognizing how quickly she had caved to the whims and desires of her body, despite her minds previously adamant protests to stay away from him, now that she was no longer engulfed in Edward's presence.

She didn't know what it was, but something about being with him in that room, the two of them secluded, away from watchful stares and listening ears of others, had wilted her resolve.

Maybe it was him opening up, however limited, about his life. Maybe it was the loneliness she sometimes felt when, night after night, she returned to her tiny apartment alone, with no one to share her burdens.

Or maybe it was Bella finally allowing herself to feel something for someone again, despite her father's insistence it was wrong. Bella wasn't sure how something so exciting, so thrilling, could be wrong. She'd never felt the buzzing, pulsing, nearly vibrating emotions that overtook her while Edward held her close, but she did know it was a feeling she was willing to have again, no matter how perilous that might be.

Surprised by her own sudden, emotional defiance, Bella tried to shake the confusing thoughts from her mind and shuffled into her kitchen, finding a quick meal of bread and jam, and adding an apple for dessert.

After eating her simple sandwich, she sat back on the sofa to enjoy her ripe, red treat. The crisp taste of the apple played along Bella's tongue, making her hum in pleasure. It was one of her favorite tastes; slightly sweet, juicy, and clean. She'd found little to rival her enjoyment of an apple's flavor in her life.

Though, until earlier that evening, she'd never had the pleasure of Edward Cullen's mouth on hers. Now that she had, she knew it to truly be the most sinfully delicious experience of her life.

She chuckled to herself as she finished her evening routine, comparing the unique flavor of an apple to Edward. Not only was he distinctive himself, as were apples, but much like the red fruit represented forbidden temptation in the Garden of Eden, so did Edward represent that same possible danger for her at the club.

As Bella lay down in her bed that night, she also realized that much like Eve was unable to resist the sweet, red lure in Eden, Bella knew she would be unable to resist falling for Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bella's still struggling a little internally, but I think she's going to fall... how about you? ;) **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Next update ETA: Wednesday**


	34. Chapter 34

**~The Champagne Club~**

**34-Grudge**

**Word Count: 895**

* * *

><p>As more weeks passed, Bella found herself not only losing herself in the stolen moments of soft touches and secret smiles shared with Edward, but into her role of Champagne Kitten as well. Before she was fully aware of it, she was settling into her role as fantasy fodder with ease, quickly becoming one of the favorite Kittens amongst the members.<p>

She had found the delicate balance between seduction and innocence, demur and desire, sin and purity the men craved. She wasn't skittish any longer by a soft pull on her tail or the occasional caress to her shoulder as she served drinks and passed on cigarettes or cigars. Her time with Edward had seen to that, not to mention most often such familiar touches came by his hand.

Though she didn't welcome the touches by men such as Mr. King, who had attempted to pet her on the few occasions Edward wasn't present, she had accepted such things as a part of the job. And really, making tips like she was, as well as getting to spend any time with Edward, left little room for Bella to complain.

She was well on her way to affording to stay in Chicago for as long as she wanted, never having to worry about bothering her father for funds, even being able to help him secure his own, if he would accept the help. She was making more money at the club than her father ever had.

It made Bella extremely happy to know she could be so independent, a modern woman. And even more exciting, was her ability to explore the intense feelings building for Edward Cullen.

Early one evening, Bella sat in front of her framed vanity mirror preparing for another night of slinging drinks and careful flirting with men, something she'd picked up from Rosalie. She smiled to herself, excited for the possibilities the night held, as she would be put to the test in a new way.

Bella touched up her make-up, slicking on deep, red lipstick and teasing her hair high before adjusting her kitten ears into place, giving her appearance a final once over. Her corset was a deep, emerald green with black lace trim and cross-stitching, attached to a short black skirt that skimmed the top of her thighs, garters and dark stockings with a seam running up the back of her lean legs, and peep toe pumps for added height.

She was pleased with her appearance, especially the corset. It matched Edward's eyes perfectly, as she well knew since she'd been spending many of her hours remembering or staring into them, when they weren't otherwise engaged with others at the club.

"Ready for tonight, sugar?" Mary Alice asked, walking up behind Bella when she entered the dressing room. She let her fingers drag through Bella's hair, twisting the curled ends before reaching for a canister of hairspray, adding another layer.

"Does this costume look okay?" Bella asked hesitantly, unsure why she suddenly felt overcome with nerves.

Mary Alice's eyed her quizzically but found no fault. "It looks fine to me, Izzy. You're as sexy as ever. I'm sure a certain member will agree, too," she winked, her implication quite clear.

"I don't know who you mean, Mary Alice," Bella demurred, but then she blushed, her pink cheeks and soft smile unable to deny knowing who Mary Alice meant.

"Don't play coy with me, Izzy," Mary Alice teased, fluffing her own locks in the mirror over Bella's shoulder. "I've seen the looks you've given him when you thought no one was watching, not to mention the looks he gives to you," she teased.

Bella flushed even deeper, her head spinning as she realized her secret crush wasn't nearly as covert as she hoped. Sometimes she was embarrassed she had one at all, especially on Edward Cullen. To the outside world, he seemed to be everything she assumed upon their first meeting, and it bothered her that she couldn't keep her fluttering emotions and hormones under control in his presence.

But when Bella had gone to the Champagne Room with him, he was quite kind, thoughtful, interesting, passionate. He had even been the one to stop them from rushing into something Bella was sure, despite her body's protests, she would regret. It was like he was a different person when it was just the two of them.

Bella wondered which man, the arrogant business man or the kind, patient man she'd seen was the true Edward Cullen.

"Just remember, I'm not the only one watching," Mary Alice whispered, ducking close to Bella's ear to issue her warning. "You don't want to make enemies here."

Bella's brown eyes shot up and caught the serious look in Mary Alice's vivid blue orbs. It seemed like friendly advice, but a warning to be heeded all the same.

As Mary Alice's eyes cut across the room in the mirror, Bella followed her gaze, seeing Irene huddled with Vicki and Jane, another kitten with dirty blonde hair and sharp, flat brown eyes who seemed to have a grudge with Bella, all three looking in her direction with scowls in place.

Bella knew by their pointed looks, if she wasn't careful, she might find her little adventure with Edward ending much quicker than she expected. Or wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest update yet, including a little time jump! How did you like it?**

**Voting for The Short 'N Sweet awards opens tomorrow and TCC, along with Champagneward has been nominated. A link is on my profile if you'd like to vote. Thank you to anyone who nominated me, it means a lot!**

**Also, I made a full scale, honest to goodness banner for this story! My first one using photoshop, so head over to the profile, check the link and let me know what you think, please?**

**Next update ETA: Friday (or as it should be known Breaking Dawn day!)**


	35. Chapter 35

**~The Champagne Club~**

**35-Young**

**Word Count: 440**

* * *

><p>The night was well on its way when Mr. Sloan appeared at Bella's side, his smile indulgent, his roaming eyes still causing Bella's skin to crawl as they washed over her.<p>

"Well my dear," he spoke lowly as he moved to her side at the bar in the Lounge, glancing over her shoulder to the bartender. "Don't you make such a pretty little Kitty," Mr. Sloan purred near her ear, sending an unwelcome chill down Bella's spine.

She attempted to move cautiously to the side, needing the space from her employer but not wanting to upset him either. She had been fortunate enough so far to hardly see him during her time at the club, yet when he did pop up, she always left their encounters with a nervous, dirtied feeling.

"Thank you, Mr. Sloan," Bella murmured, her eyes drifting down as she spoke, unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes, you'll be quite the attraction tonight," James uttered, appreciating the curves and dips of Bella's body once more. She was quickly becoming one of his favorite Kittens to watch, and his keyholders seemed to agree with his assessment.

"Are you ready for your debut?" James asked, moving to reach for the martini the bartender set down, taking a long sip and smacking his lips in satisfaction as he peered at the young woman beside him.

Bella's eyes moved back to Mr. Sloan's face, knowing she would need to show him as much confidence as possible if he was to believe her.

"Yes, sir. I'm ready." It wasn't a lie, but certainly was the very truth either. Bella's stomach was in knots over her upcoming performance. It would be her first time singing in front of a crowd of such size, except for those Sundays mornings she spent in the choir back home.

The eyes that had watched her then were full of piety and praise, where as the eyes which would be cast upon her tonight would most likely be reflecting very different emotions, indeed.

She hoped a particular pair of eyes would be in the house tonight, providing her comfort in their steady and luscious stare. It was an unexpected feeling of need, but Bella was resolute in her belief, knowing if Edward was watching, she would be fine.

"Good, good. I'm pleased to hear it. Now let's get you on stage, shall we?" Mr. Sloan chuckled, placing his empty glass back on the bar before snaking a hand to Bella's bare shoulder, his fingers sliding proactively on her skin for a moment before he guided her from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short compared to the last few chapters but the best I could offer after staying up so late to watch Breaking Dawn. I'm not sure how I feel about the movie, honestly. Some parts were amazing, others... less. *shrugs* I'd see it again for Rob's (and Taylor's) amazing performances though.**

**Remember, The Short 'N Sweet Awards are now open for voting, a link can be found on my profile with the other TCC info. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	36. Chapter 36

**~The Champagne Club~**

**36- Sick**

**Word Count: 700**

* * *

><p>The Penthouse was packed; a large portion of frequent members and quite a few of the Kittens all finding space on this night. The club often had entertainment, dancing and singing alike, but rarely did such a new Kitten get to take the stage, and with such promises of grandeur behind her.<p>

From the looks of things, and her brief discussions with Mary Alice earlier, Bella could tell Mr. Sloan had been boasting of her singing abilities. She only hoped she could live up to his description.

"Good evening, Keyholders," Mr. Sloan welcomed from the microphone as Bella attempted to calm her nerves on the side, waiting for her turn to take center stage. "Tonight you are all in for a fine treat, my friends. The lovely Izzy, our newest Kitten, is going to sing for you. As many of you know, she is quite the pretty kitty and I assure, gentleman," he drawled on, laying the flattery on thick, "her voice is just as beholding. Let's welcome her to the stage, shall we?"

Bella took a deep breath, said a silent prayer, and then took her first step onto the stage to the applause and cheers of the members. The lights shined brightly, heating her skin, and causing beads of sweat to dot her arms as she softly greeted the members, and began to sing.

Bella's voice was soft at first as she sang the lines of a popular song, shaky but still pleasant as she attempted to steady herself under the scrutiny of so many eyes. Her stomach felt sick suddenly with the pressure.

It was difficult to see underneath the lights of the stage, which both helped her nerves and hindered them. As she sang, her voice lifting in into a falsetto, Bella attempted to seek out a friendly, familiar face. In honesty, the one belonging to the handsome devil himself was her heart's greatest desire to find.

Her gaze found Rosalie instead, lounging seductively against the bar at the side of the room, her arms folded in front of her as she swayed her hips to the beat Bella sang. Rose's focus wasn't on the stage, however. She seemed to be more interested in the large, burly man with dark brown hair and light hazel eyes who was working behind it. A flirty smile, showing off white teeth and wide as his handsome face would allow, peered intently at the buxom blonde in front of him. It seemed the new bartender Mr. Emmett McCarty was becoming acquainted with Rosalie, a fact which from Bella's vantage didn't seem to be an issue.

A curious turn of events, Bella mentally noted as she finished up her first few song selections and took a short break, drinking a cool glass of water, and catching her breath before returning to her performance.

It seemed from the warm, friendly smile on Rose's beautiful face that Mr. McCarty was succeeding in doing something Bella, or anyone else for that matter, had failed to do. Break the ice queen exterior of Rosalie Hale.

Focusing back to her singing, Bella realized how full the room was once more. She'd never seen so many members in here before, all with their attention situated directly on her. The lights only helped to dim their hungry eyes so much, but she could still feel them. It made her grateful she'd chosen a more modest costume for the evening, the short skirt giving her a bit more coverage than her usual attire.

Though she was unable to fully see the hungry eyes of the men in the room, or the baleful glares of a few kittens, the current sizzling along her skin alerted Bella to the presence and heated stare of one man; the one man she wanted to most see.

The distinct feeling of electricity on her skin, pebbling along her body's and settling into her most intimate places, could only be the result of Edward.

He was here, somewhere, watching her, hearing her. Her voice grew more confident, her head tilted high as she began to sing with more passion and intensity, knowing he would enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you with think of Bella's singing debut? I think one keyholder is rather fond of it, and he'll make that clear to our little songbird VERY soon.**

**Voting for The Short 'N Sweet Awards is open until Nov. 26th, 2011. Champagneward and I would love your support. ****Visit here to vote- shortnsweetawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Its a holiday here in the States tomorrow so I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done. (It's already been crazy this week.) I will do my best to _try_ and get another update out this week, but no promises. **

**Until next time, have a Happy Thanksgiving or for my non-celebrators, a happy day. ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**~The Champagne Club~**

**37- Notice**

**Word Count- 545**

* * *

><p>The room is warm, filled with bodies all fixated on the stage, seeing the small brunette and appreciating her curves.<p>

Only one set of eyes can see beyond her physical attributes, take in all the gifts she offers, enjoy the true beauty she exudes. Only Edward knows what lies hidden behind the kitten façade, and he knows that soon, he will know her more intimately than anyone else before.

His body hums in preparation for it, desiring it fervently.

As he listens to his little kitten sing, sweet words of love and longing, his green eyes intently roam over her form, taking in all she offers, knowing despite the crowd, it is all for him.

He smiles smugly when he realizes she can't see him. But by the turn of her chin, the light that seems to catch in her eyes, and the way her already rich voices raises further to delights, he knows his Bella has noticed his presence in the room. He is there. Listening. Watching. Waiting. For her.

Her voice sounds sexier, raspy, more seductive and sure as she sings for him. Only him. His little nightingale.

The men around his table, friends and business associates alike, chatter lowly, smoke from their cigarettes circling above them and fading into a wispy haze. Whiskey, and vodka drinks are swirled in tumbler as they discuss business deals, bosses and pretty secretaries. They complain about their wives, and girlfriends. Disbelieving chortles of laughter and good natured ribbing is heard as they brag about woman they've had, and salivate over those they wish to have, too.

"Gentleman, can we all agree that the Kittens here are indeed, the most _talented_ in all of Chicago?" Benjamin Suez remarks with a sly grin.

A round of agreement is boasted by all, though Edward remains transfixed on Bella, merely muttering his agreement under his breath as she begin a new song. Slow, low and burning right into his skin.

"Say Cullen, you'd know the answer to this," another associate, Alonzo Wallace, asks, pulling Edward's attention from where he wants it.

"Which girl here is the most hospitable," Alonzo asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "For a little time in The Champagne Room?"

Edward smirks, picking up his Old Fashioned and sipping, keeping his friends in suspense as he considers his answer. He knows the true answer but won't give it, not to these inferior bastards, or anyone for that matter.

Shrugging, Edward speaks. "Couldn't really say, boys. I suppose it depends on your preference for the night," he jokes, a cocky tilt to his head. "Although, they all prefer me, so you'll have to stand in line."

The men all laugh good-naturedly, nodding and murmuring their agreement, none wishing to find themselves on Edward's bad side. He is a Cullen, after all.

"I know who I'd like to test out for the night. That little dolly up there; I'm sure I could enjoy what's under her skirt."

Edward follows the direction of the man's gaze, his eyes settling for only a moment on the fine figure before his vision blurs to red, rage and anger rushing to override all his other senses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope to get back to a regular TCC updating schedule now that the holiday is over, but we shall see. I was attacked by another plot bunny over the break and have been working on it. For any TH&TH readers, I'm sorry updates are taking so long. I haven't given up on it, I promise.**

**As you probably know, fanfiction is not allowing for review replies right now, but I have read and loved each review for all of my stories. All I can say is thank you!**

**Next Update ETA: Wednesday/Thursday**


	38. Chapter 38

_I failed to mention this last chapter but please note, in almost all of my stories I make a reference to another fanfic author/story that I greatly admire. If you caught which one that was from the last chapter, a gold star goes out to you!_

**~The Champagne Club~**

**38-Tick**

**Word Count-685**

* * *

><p>Edward was out of his seat and across the table, his fists grasping Alonzo's wrinkled shirt and jacket, before his cigarette could hit the table top. He pushed the man's bulky body against the wall by the booth, holding him tightly around the collar, his muscles coiled to attack within a second if needed.<p>

"You will do no such thing," Edward hissed, his voice filled with venom and fire. "She is off limits to everyone but me, understand?"

Alonzo blue eyes spread wide, his breath being cut off by the grip Edward possessed on him, but he managed to nod, the fear of his disagreement shaking him from head to toe.

Releasing him, Edward let Alonzo fall back to the floor, gasping for air as he turned back to his astounded table mates. "That goes for everyone else as well," Edward barked, his ire filled eyes blazing hotly on each man around the table.

"If anyone so much as approaches Isabella, you will deal with me," Edward growled, hard and forcefully. The implication behind his words, the heavy weight of what all would fall upon them if they didn't not obey his command, was clear.

Edward attempted to regulate his breathing, his chest heaving with his anger, jaw ticking and twitching in time with his elevated pulse. It took him a few minutes to calm, straightening his suit and tie before he situated himself into his overturned seat again, picking up his knocked over glass and righting it.

"You seem to have caused a small disturbance. Is there anything I could do to help repair the situation?" James Sloan asked, snaking his way up to the vexed young man and standing as tall as possible, though he still fell short of making eye level with Edward.

"No, thank you, Mr. Sloan. Wallace was on his way out," Edward explained, flexing his hands to keep them from finding his associate's throat again. Alonzo complied with the demand immediately, leaving the club at once.

"Are there anymore problems to be addressed, Mr. Cullen?" James chuckled, attempting to ferret out the issue without causing more of a scene.

Edward looked around, noticing for the first time that many eyes were turned to his back corner, watching and whispering behind hands and liquor filled glasses. He cast his eyes to the stage, finding his Bella singing distractedly as she looked in his direction, a distressing frown marring her otherwise perfect face.

Sighing, Edward inhaled a deep breath before exhaling down his nose, calming himself further by keeping his focus on his dark beauty and her exquisite voice for another moment. Once he felt in control again, he raised his glass into the air.

"It seems I need a new drink, Sloan. Fetch one for me, if you will," Edward ordered. Though James internally sneered at the audacity of the young man, outwardly he complied with a smile.

When James returned, Edward thanked him before he asked for a moment, pulling Mr. Sloan aside to speak privately.

"I'm sorry for any trouble my outburst may have caused," Edward apologized, slipping a discreetly folded bill into James' hand. "But I would ask for the use of your Champagne Room tonight, after the show."

James' greedily accepted the handshake, knowing a large bill was enfolded there as usual. He smiled widely, showing all his teeth to Edward when he spoke. "Of course, Mr. Cullen. I'd be delighted for you to do so. Which of my Kittens shall have the pleasure of your company tonight?"

Edward laughed, tickled to know even the club's owner knew it wasn't a question of if one of the women would accept an invitation by him, but which one would Edward prefer for the night. Arrogant as it was, it didn't negate the truth that most of the Kittens would willing line up around the block for time alone with him.

"Don't you worry, Sloan, old friend. I'll take care of speaking to the girl myself," Edward said with a sly smirk, his eyes flitting back to the brunette on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dear friends... I have to say- thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind words, love ,and support of TCC. This story now has over 1000 reviews, and I'm floored by your kindness with each one. ****Review replies should be working again, so I'll try to get to as many of you as possible this time around. But I do love you all, even if I'm unable to reply.**

**Next update ETA: Friday**


	39. Chapter 39

**~The Champagne Club~**

**39-Persuade**

**Word Count- 737**

* * *

><p>Once Bella was finished with her set, she made her way to the dressing room downstairs, flushed but feeling alive and ablaze due to her performance.<p>

She had performed exceptionally well, the loud applause and cheers after she departed the stage no doubt to the member's enjoyment. Bella herself was quite proud, knowing who she'd most wanted to be present for her debut was there, watching her for most of the night.

Although, the small skirmish which broke out near his favored table did give her pause during one of her numbers, it was quickly dealt with and Bella had felt Edward's hot gaze zinging over her skin once again, allowing her to settle back into her vocals.

Now, as she touched up her make-up, and combed her hair, a bright smile arched across her face, her coffee eyes dancing.

"You were lovely," his smooth, silken voice reached her before her eyes found his image in the mirror's reflection.

Bella gasped quietly, her breath catching as she observed him behind her. He was so handsome, long and lean with a face that belonged to an angel, yet the devil may lay claim to it as well, for surely many people would fall into sin at his mere request.

Bella knew to count herself among those numbers.

"Ed—Mr. Cullen," she quickly corrected herself, realizing they were not alone, or at least not at the moment. Her most fervent wish was for them to find some time together tonight, to celebrate the success she'd found.

"My Bella," Edward's voice caressed her name as he stepped closer to her, placing his fingertips on her shoulders, letting them dance in a soft, languid touch across her skin, his eyes following the movement in the mirror. "You sang beautiful, kitten. You didn't tell me you had such talents," he teased.

Bella blushed, feeling his compliment all over, as well as the warmth his fingertips created on her flesh. "Thank you, sir." Bella raised her eyes, finding his. "I'd hoped you might enjoy it."

Smiling, Edward ran his hand under her hair, resting on her slim neck where he gently massaged the taut muscles. "Indeed I did. I found it to be… " Edward trailed off for a moment, his eyes narrowing in perverse thought before he stepped closer to her, lowering his mouth to whisper near her throat and ear, the loose hairs fluttering against her flushed body under his warm breath. "Very provocative."

Bella turned to face him, her mouth slightly open at his forward words. "I…I…"

Chuckling lowly, Edward cupped a hand to her face, brushing his thumb along the softness, his fingertips burning from her warmth. "Do you think I might get a private show one day, beautiful?"

Bella was stunned; somehow knowing his words meant more than he let on. Her eyes roamed over his features as she tried to discern the meaning. His green eyes almost black with hunger, hooded and waiting for her to accept. His lips, parted and moist from the tip of his tongue. His scent, masculine and commanding swirling around her as he leaned in close, demanding all her attention.

His was full of lust, want, deep desire. For her.

It was difficult to believe what she found in his eyes, as she didn't think herself capable of stirring those type of emotions in a man such as Edward, but Bella decided she didn't truly care one way or the other; she only wanted to be in his presence.

She nodded, her senses lost to him, as always. "Of course, Mr. Cullen."

"Shall we go to The Champagne Room tonight, my Bella?"

"Yes."

"Would now be good, kitten?" Edward's voice persuaded, his eyes gleaming with hidden plans.

"Mmhmm," Bella murmured, her eyes locked on his, her body heating and burning in all those secret places once more.

Smiling smugly, Edward extended his hand to help her stand, tucking her hand to his elbow, pulling her close to his side as they moved to go upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you know that slow burn you've been feeling? Well, the heat is definitely turning up. ;)**

**In case you're interested, I will be starting a new story on Monday. It's already pre-written and will post twice daily until complete. Put me on author alert if you want to know when it goes live.**

**On that note, anyone who would consider giving it a pre-read/light beta work, please PM me with your email. I'd love to have another set of eyes look it over. Thanks!**

**Next update ETA: Monday**


	40. Chapter 40

_Sorry about not getting to everyone's review but I thought you'd rather have this. Enjoy!_

**~The Champagne Club~**

**40-Confess**

**Word Count- 675**

* * *

><p>Edward and Bella found themselves nestled away in the lavish room, surrounded by soft pillows and dim lights, their hands roaming along the contours and bends of each other's bodies.<p>

It had taken no more than a few footsteps across the threshold of the room before the flicking flame of desire burning between them grew too hot, and the need to consume each other was fanned, each looking into the other's eyes to find the confirmation they sought.

Edward led Bella to the couch, not hesitating to settle on the couch beside her, wrapping his arms around her supple body, and finding her mouth with his as he held her close. Bella welcomed his actions, sliding closer to his body, her leg brushing the outside of his muscular thigh as she wound her fingers into his hair, her lips and tongue seeking his taste.

Murmured words, soft sighs, breathy exhalations echoed lightly in the room as they embraced each other and the building passion between them. Bella felt needy with her want, desperate for Edward to give her the pleasure her body seemed sure he could provide.

Edward's body hummed in pleasure at Bella's obvious enjoyment of his ministrations, his hands sliding along the bare skin of her neck, shoulders, and arms. Down across the silky green fabric of her corset and skirt, to the lace embellishment of her garters. His fingertips tingled as they found the warmth of her exposed thigh, slipping up higher to circle closer to the hot, pulsing point of Bella's most wanton desire.

"I must confess, Bella," he rasped between kisses, watching her hooded eyes spark for a moment before admiring the length of her slender neck, the cream of her skin and the pink of her blush, "You enchant me. Like no one has before but if this isn't something you want, speak now. Or I won't be able to control myself."

Gulping, Bella inhaled deeply, pulling his intoxicating scent deep into her lungs and letting it fill her senses. His long, broad body was burning hot at every point they touched, the dark green of his eyes almost black as they peered intently into her, the faint, remnant taste of his bourbon drink dancing against her tongue.

She was beyond denying her attraction any longer. She didn't wish to, as doing so would only cause her more discomfort, more burden than trying to stay within the rules of propriety would.

Exhaling, she turned her eyes up to his once more, her tongue slipping out to moisten her bottom lip as she stared hungrily at him, the breath of her words barely a caress against his waiting mouth, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I want you."

Edward's pulse raced and his grip around Bella's lithe figure tightened with her words. She wanted him, as he wanted her. He was sure that her actions demonstrated this before but hearing the words reassured him further.

And though he knew he should hold back, refrain from taking that which he ultimately wanted, he was hard pressed to reject the gift she seemed so willing to give.

Edward cupped her cheek softly, a tender moment clutching his heart as he took in Bella's pleading but stead fast brown eyes. He wanted to be certain her words were her own, reflected the desires and wishes of her own heart, not merely what she hoped he wanted.

Thoroughly studying the beauty in his arms, and finding the spark of hunger and lust present there that could only belong to her, Edward accepted her words, her declaration, and sealed his intent with an urgent, passionate kiss to Bella's lips.

He would give her pleasures this night, would hope to earn pleasures from her hand as well.

But if not, even if it was only about his Bella, Edward would find himself satisfied in the knowledge that this pretty kitten, this magnificent girl, with a voice like an angel, was his.

At least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Check out my new story, The Rinse Cycle, if you have time. **

**Next update ETA: Wednesday**


	41. Chapter 41

_Warning! If you are reading this in real time, you may want to hold off until the next chapter is posted. Shahula is not responsible for any damages done to property or persons after reading where this ends._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**41-Roll**

**Word Count- 470**

* * *

><p>Edward's hands found purchase on Bella's waist, the satin of her corset allowing his fingers to slip and slide along her curves before they drifted to the netting of her stockings, down her thigh and to her knee, which he wrapped his long digits firmly around, pulling her leg up to hitch higher along his hip.<p>

As Edward's fingers curled around the curve of her waist, Bella found her grip on his shoulders, running her hands up into the thick bronze locks of his hair. Her body was buzzing, humming with life and excitement, pleasure throbbing in places she didn't even know existed until she first felt his kiss.

It was as if the touch of his lips against hers had released a caged animal, a long suffering being that having felt the warmth of escape was willing to trade anything to have it again. Bella's fingers raked through Edward's hair, creating chaos and disorder reminiscent of what her body felt in that moment; a visual account of how discombobulated she felt as his mouth and tongue tangled with hers.

When she felt Edward pull her leg up to hitch over his own, bringing Bella across his lap in a compromising position, she didn't hesitate to straddle him fully, so lost in her unbridled lust and desire for the man beneath her. She wrapped her arms around him, thrusting her hips into his without thought or worry. All she knew was she needed to be closer to him, in any way she could. His body, the reactions he was bringing out of her, was closer to paradise than she had ever been; she didn't want to leave it.

When she felt the hard length of Edward pressing into her aching center, her eyes rolled back in pleasure, a low hissing moan escaping her. She showered nips and kisses along his sharp jaw, moving to his ear and nibbling on the lobe, tugging with her teeth as she writhed over him, enjoying the hard point pushing into her warm center.

Nothing could pull Bella from Edward's grasp, his hands clinging to the curves of her body, squeezing and smoothing over her flesh, his lips finding the sweetness of her neck too enticing to resist as he dusted it with soft bites, long licks of his tongue following to ease the sting.

"Are you ready, kitten?" Edward whispered gruffly, his hand seeking the juncture of her thighs where he could distinctly feel her heat pooling. He skimmed the tips of his long fingers lightly against the fabric, finding it already damp with her arousal.

"Unnh," Bella was unable to hold in her delight, her hands clasping tightly to Edward as she tried to tell him what she wanted.

"Yes, please," she breathily moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me a review? Thanks.**

**Next update ETA: 2 hours (You can thank Kitty V for that.)**


	42. Chapter 42

**~The Champagne Club~**

**42- Skin**

**Word Count-625**

* * *

><p>Edward smiled to himself, his face buried in Bella's shoulder and hair as one hand held steadily onto her rolling hips, the other rubbing a line of firm pressure against Bella's center, building the anticipation of what was to come between both of them quickly.<p>

Bella whimpered, needing to feel his hands fully on her, his skin on hers. She rolled her hips, tugged at his hair, gripped his shoulders, and nibbled at his earlobe in a desperate attempt to get him to move his talented fingers below, easing her ache. Edward seemed content to apply pressure from his current position, his lips and tongue devouring her as best they could.

"Edward, touch me," Bella finally begged aloud, her lust so overwhelming she could no longer hide it, her shyness fading so her body might get the relief it sought.

It was enough for Edward, her husky plea pushing him over the edge of desire. He moved his fingers to the edge of her corseted panties, slipping two long fingers inside and instantly finding the moist, soft heat of her sex hidden with her downy curls.

"Jesus," he groaned lowly, his eyes falling shut as he savored the feel of Bella on his fingertips. She was wet, warm, slick, and eager for his attention. Edward didn't deny her, swallowing up Bella's breathy groans of excitement with his mouth as he began to work his fingers quickly against her sex.

He slipped a finger along her folds, gliding back and forth, spreading her slickness around and coating her further, circling her opening in a teasing manner for a moment before moving back to the top of her sex again. Edward swirled a finger along her bundle of nerves, eliciting a high pitched, sighing groan from Bella, which made his own blood race hot in his veins.

"Feel good, kitten?" Edward asked, his lips finding purchase on her throat, sucking hard, pulling the taste from her skin into his wanting mouth. His own body was pulsing and screaming in its desire to have her, his hard length straining forward to meet Bella's gyrating hips, but Edward focused on Bella instead of his own need.

"Oh.. oh… Oh Edward!" Bella cried, her hips pushing and rolling along with his measured movements. Seeking to push her further, Edward plunged two of his fingers into her entrance when he circled them there, causing Bella to cry out loudly.

"Yes! Oh… uh…" Bella shouted, her head tipping back in pleasure.

Bella was a writhing, panting, moaning, wanton woman as she climbed higher and higher into ecstasy, her body taking from Edward exactly what it would need to fall over the cliff.

"That's right, my Bella. Let go for me," Edward rasped, watching in pure elation as Bella fell apart in his arms, continuing to move his hand below so she might prolong her orgasm. He felt a wealth of pride and cocky male dominance as he held Bella close, observing every detail of her pleasure while she climaxed.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, pert pink mouth hanging open as she silently cried out. The way her shoulders fell back and her chest thrust forward, presenting the bounty of her bosom for Edward to admire.

How he wished he had taken the corset from her body so he might have watched the dark red blush of her skin spread from her cheeks, down her slender throat to her breasts and possibly further below.

Holding her tightly, allowing Bella to catch her breath, Edward knew now that he'd sampled Bella's forbidden fruit, he would have to have more of it.

He would have to have all of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was a long time coming (pun intended). So we have one lemon, will we have more in the near future? Survey says... yes!**

**Thank you for all your kind words, even after the 'cliffie' of the last chapter. I love you and thank you for reading!**

**Next update ETA: Friday if I can manage it but likely Monday. **


	43. Chapter 43

**~The Champagne Club~**

**43-Recover**

**Word Count: 560**

* * *

><p>Bella could feel Edward's arms wrapped snugly around her, keeping her close to his body, his hands soothingly running up and down her back as she recovered from the blissed haze of euphoria he'd given her.<p>

She felt weightless, light. Untethered to anything except for the man holding her. Her skin was ablaze, perspiring from the heat of their combined actions from moments before. Her mind was unable to describe how she now felt; though an image of a pad of butter, slick and sliding down a hot roll seemed most appropriate.

She was just as melted, just as transformed. Changing from a solid to liquid with his touch, dissolving and absorbing into him.

Sighing heavily, Bella tucked her head into the crook of Edward's shoulder, her breaths slowing from heavy pants to soft puffs as she nuzzled her nose to his neck, inhaling deeply, letting his masculine scent soothe her further.

"Are you alright, kitten?" Edward quietly asked, running a hand along the length of her hair, pausing briefly to kiss the silky strands, dusting another to her temple.

Bella could barely manage a murmur, still feeling the effects of his talented fingers efforts tingling in her veins.

Edward chuckled, continuing to caress her hair and shoulders as she came back to herself. He kept Bella firmly in his lap, her legs straddling his hips, as he mentally tried to tame the fierce urge and needs that still ravaged his body. Shifting his hips slightly brought him closer to his desire; only igniting the fire more as his hard length once again came into contact with Bella's warm center.

Bella gasped, surprised at the sensitivity she felt, as well as the proof of Edward's need for her, hard and prominent between their entwined thighs. Feeling emboldened by the physical evidence, Bella shifted purposefully forward, her hips knocking into the hard point between Edward's, a hissing groan his reply. Bella smiled wickedly to herself, nuzzling a moment longer along his neck.

"Thank you, Edward. That was amazing," Bella huskily whispered, her warm breath fanning over the flesh of his neck, electing a shudder from him as she finally found words to speak.

"My pleasure, beautiful," Edward spoke lowly, feeling Bella's lips suck lightly at this Adam's apple. "Seeing you like that, making you feel good…" he trailed off, dipping his chin down and capturing Bella's lips by surprise, kissing her with intent. He couldn't find the words to express just how incredible he found her, writhing and moaning above him, because of him.

"You did. But are you okay now?" Bella questioned between their nips and flicking tongues, soft mouths and firmly pressed lips. She emphasized her point by thrusting her hips, pushing her already willing body to his eager and wanting one.

"Uhhh, Bella," Edward groaned, his hands dropping from Bella's shoulders to grasp her hips, holding her tightly over his hard length, his own hips jerking up to connect with hers. His head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut as he felt her heat through the thin fabric covering her, his own body reacting with a twitch to the nearness of where it most longed to be, pressed so firmly against him.

"Can I? Can I make you feel good, too, Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone for you kind words last chapter! I know I didn't get close to replying to everyone's reviews, but I'm glad you all liked it so much. Some of you took up smoking, even. And if you did, I suggest you buy another pack for the near future. ;) ((I feel the need to add a PSA- Smoking is bad for you. Don't start because of TCC.))**

**Next update ETA: Wednesday**


	44. Chapter 44

_This is the longest chapter for TCC I've written. I considered halving it, but figured you deserve this. I know Champagneward agrees._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**44-Nudge**

**Word Count: 956**

* * *

><p>Edward nodded quickly, his mouth finding Bella's in a searing kiss. He knew what she was asking, and though he shouldn't, he couldn't stop himself, his body to full of needing, wanting. Desperate to feel her against him in any way.<p>

Bella smiled, pulling her head back enough so she could see into Edward's eyes. The green irises were dark, the hazel almost unseen due to the large hooded, hungry, lust filled gleam present in his pupils. His eyes were needy and pleading. For her.

A confidence and feeling of power swept over Bella, bubbling inside as she moved to pepper kisses, nips and licks along Edward's skin. She placed her lips to his stubble covered chin, running a line of kisses along the crisp cut of his jaw and nipping a playful bite to its corner, before sliding her tongue over to his ear, caressing the edge with her tongue. Her hands played in his hair, twisting and tugging at the now chaotic strands before descending to his broad, firm shoulders and neck, loosening his tie before removing it, tossing the red swatch of cloth behind her.

Moans and groans, panting breaths echoed lowly in the air as they moved against each other, Bella pushing her lap down to meet Edward's thrusting hips as she made a tantalizing dance down toward his promised land with her fingertips.

Before her fingers left his chest, she drifted over the buttons of his crisp shirt, undoing each on in a slow, methodical manner, teasing his sculpted body with the hint of her fingers against his skin before moving to the next button. Once done, she hovered over Edward, her eyes connecting with his in a heated stare, fingers posed to posses.

Edward gave Bella a cocky smirk, knowing she was just as desperate to feel his body as he was for her to do so. Bella returned the look as best she could, leaning forward and pressing a hard kiss to his lips before settling back to expose his chest for her perusal.

He was perfect, lean muscles underneath smooth, pale skin. A dusting of light hair ran along his pectorals, down his taut stomach before darkening and tapering down, the belt and waist of his pants hiding the rest from her view.

"And do you approve?" Edward teased, already knowing from the hungry look in Bella's dark eyes that she did. Her decisive nod, followed by a peek of her pink tongue coming out to wet her bottom lip only further confirmed it. "Yes," she hoarsely whispered.

" As do I," he said with a salacious grin, running his hands up her arms, sliding them across the top of Bella's shoulders and around her collarbones, his long fingers dipping down to brush against the upper swell of her breasts, high and heaving in her corset, begging and taunting him to consume.

Before Edward could act, Bella's hand slide from around his side, down to the front of his pants and found the zipper, nudging it down quickly. The movement, weight, and heat coming from her hand made his body instantly react, jolting up to meet the needed contact of her palm.

"Uhh," he groaned loudly, Bella's warm hand finding and wrapping around his thick, hard length through the thin fabric of his boxers. Edward placed a hand on Bella's, pressing it more firmly against him, thrusting his hips up in need. "More, Bella. You won't hurt me," he told her raggedly, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Bella took his direction as further encouragement, slipping her hand inside the fabric hiding him and stroking the warm skin of his impressive cock. It wasn't the first time for her to hold a man in her hand, she and Stephen had experimented some before they committed the actual act, yet nothing had prepared her for this.

Holding Edward, hard and long, warm and wanting, his eyes fluttering in pleasure as she stroked him, up and down in a controlled pace but gratifying pace, his mouth falling open, cursing lowly and sighing her name as she pleasured him, was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

It made her own desire, her needs and wants, flare and rise high again, though she'd been sated minutes earlier. She pressed open mouthed kisses to Edward's exposed chest as she stroked him harder, her tongue seeking the salt of his skin as he rocked below her, the simmering ache in her own body growing with each movement of his body towards her.

"Bella," Edward grunted minutes or hours later, he couldn't be sure as his hips arched up to meet her gripping hand. He was teetering on the ledge, breath stuttering out as he tried to warn her of his upcoming release. "I'm going to come, sweetheart," he managed to moan, his eyes falling shut as Bella worked him over harder, quicker. Squeezing him from top to bottom, her thumb running over the head to collect the moisture from his tip and spreading it down his length, pumping him wildly.

"Please, Edward," Bella said, pressing her lips to his ear. "I want to feel it. Please."

"Bellaaaa!" Edward lost his last remaining vestige of control, his cock jerking up and pulsing as he came, the long ropes of his orgasm spilling over Bella's hand, which continued to clutch him in an erotic rhythm as Edward groaned out his overwhelming pleasure.

Full of pride, Bella's eyes fluttered closed, her own body trembling with renewed need as she felt Edward fall apart beneath her, because of her. She pushed her face to his neck, inhaling deeply, pressing kisses to his throat as she waited for him to regain his senses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it good for you? I hope so. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone whose reading, reviewing, favoriting, and pimping this story out. **

**Next Update ETA: Friday**


	45. Chapter 45

**~The Champagne Club~**

**45- (Spoil)**

**Word Count: 888**

* * *

><p>"Oh my Bella," Edward murmured, running his hands over every part of her possible as he settled back into the couch, his head still dizzy from the euphoric high she had catapulted him in. "You are a sly vixen, darling girl," he chuckled darkly, rubbing his nose against hers, his warm breath fanning over her face.<p>

Bella tucked her chin, feeling shy again. Her nerves over pleasing Edward, making him feel as wonderful as he had done for her, unexpectedly surfaced. She let her fingers trace the crisp line of his shirt, still open across his chest as she thought of what to say.

"Such a talented little kitten," Edward continued to muse aloud, his thoughts playing out lazily as he twisted his fingers in Bella's dark hair. "I had no idea you would be so good at that."

Bella blushed, feeling heat rise in her cheeks at his compliment. She was pleased, however, to hear him praise her so. She had been quite worried she wasn't enough for him.

"So it was alright for you?" she questioned softly, her head finding rest beside his throat, allowing her to inhale his musky scent perfectly. Something about being this close to the source of his smell soothed her, made her feel safe, likely due to the way he cradled her in his arms when she was perched so.

"More than alright, sweet one," Edward told her, pressing a kiss to her temple, the back of his fingers stroking her cheek gently. "It was more than I could have asked for, my Bella."

Bella smiled, proud of her accomplishment. "Good. I worried you wouldn't like my touch."

Edward snorted, causing Bella to sit up and look at him, her own merriment at such an unrefined sound coming from this man apparent in her shining eyes and poorly hidden smile. She gazed at Edward, noting the befuddled expression on his face.

"Whatever would give you the idea I wouldn't like your touch? I'm quite certain, it may be something I crave for the rest of my days, Bella," Edward admitted, not realizing how true the words were until spoken. A chill ran through him, knowing that despite his craving, he would ultimately be denied, thanks to his father. A flash of anger spiked within him but he pushed it aside, not wanting to spoil his time with his dark beauty.

"Well, I…" Bella began, nervous over what she should reveal, or if it should stay buried and hidden. Edward seemed so happy, content and satisfied with her sitting astride him, both still lingering in the afterglow of their orgasms. "Um, it's just that…"

"Mmm… Bella, sweetheart," Edward murmured encouragingly, "You have nothing to worry about. Tell me what it is."

Sighing, Bella pushed through her nerves to speak, opening up to her shameful truth. "I never knew, before… if Stephen enjoyed it properly. He never said if it was good or not and I wanted to be good for you…"

Edward stiffened, his body rigid from her words. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Bella, who sat up and looked intently at him; his mask slipping quickly into place, a vacant expression all that remained. Bella fidgeted, scooting back along Edward's thighs, distance suddenly seeming important to their conversation where as closeness had been needed before.

"And what do you mean by that, Isabella?" Edward stated flatly, though the demand was still clearly present. "What did you do exactly? Who is this Stephen?"

"We um, he was…" Bella stuttered, the sharp look in Edward's green eyes cutting her. "He was my beau from back home. And before he left for the war, we were in love.. and… I gave myself to him."

Edward's nostrils flared, jealousy and anger sparking in his eyes brightly. He grabbed Bella by her hips, lifting and moving her to the side in one motion before standing. He towered over her, his shoulders and chest heaving with exaggerated breath.

Peering down intently at her, Edward tried to control the rage he felt boiling under his skin from her admission. He couldn't believe what she told him.

She wasn't pure; she wasn't nearly the innocent girl she had previously led him to believe.

He wouldn't be her only one.

Edward rubbed his face vigorously, trying to calm his frantic, angry mind. He knew it was unfair to be so upset with Bella, her actions in life before she met him, but still the anger grew. He had wanted to be her first, he had wanted to be her only.

And now, that dream was gone.

Like so many of his dreams, it seemed.

Feeling disgusted at the thought of all he would lose in the near future, Bella included, Edward dropped his hands, hanging lifelessly from his sides as he caged in his temper. With his back turned, he spoke lowly, the hard edge unable to be hidden, though he didn't try much.

"We shouldn't stay here any longer or someone will notice. Thank you for your time tonight, Isabella. I'll exit first; you can follow a few minutes later."

With that, Edward hastily straightened up his clothes and left briskly, not stopping to hear if Bella would reply.

She didn't, too stunned, embarrassed, humiliated and confused to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. I wasn't happy with Champagneward either. But it's needed, I promise.**

**Now if you aren't too mad with me, I found out yesterday my story Glimpses is up for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand (thanks for the nom' Nic!). I'm really proud of that little story and would love your support. **

**If you'd like to vote for it/me, copy and paste the link below (remove the spaces):**

**http:/ tehlemonadestand .blogspot .com**

**Thank you everyone for all your love and support!**


	46. Chapter 46

**~The Champagne Club~**

**46- Saint**

**Word Count: 935**

* * *

><p>Bella was unable to move for many minutes, her head spinning from the abrupt change in attitude and the hasty departure of Edward. She wasn't sure what the reason for his sudden cold demeanor had been, when only minutes before he had been reassuring her of his need for her, his praises falling like manna from heaven upon her ears.<p>

Eyes pricking with tears, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Bella thought over the last words they shared. Realization struck her quickly, fast like a serpent's tongue that flicked to infect poison into flesh. Her shoulders bowed inward, body slumping forward as she fell into herself, arms wrapping around her stomach to clutch tight; trying to hold all the overwhelming emotions inside as she realized her confession had brought about the night's destruction.

Quiet sobs escaped Bella, shaking her frame slightly as she allowed a few tears to slip free, falling over hot cheeks stained with confusion and humiliation. She had been sure Edward would want to know; he'd asked her to tell him. But his cold, callous response to her most deeply buried secret, the source of so much of her troubles, had shown him to be little more than the man she'd first suspected him to be.

It cut deeply to know she had been so wrong about him. She was sure she had seen something different in him, something kinder, more understanding and genuine shining in his green eyes when they were alone. His touches, soft, slow, and reverent on her skin, the feel of his tender lips pressing gently to hers, the whispered words of affection, and heavy breaths of panting desire had all pointed to him being different.

Yet with her admission, her darkest, most closely held sin, he had shown himself to be little more than a man. It was unjust, she knew, that men were allowed their fun and dalliances, yet the woman of the age had to remain pure in order to uphold their good names and reputations. But it was the way of the world, which Bella well knew.

Was there any reason, she silently lamented, for Edward to be different? To have not judged her as others would?

The sin she had committed, though possibly damning her to hell, was one she would commit again. She had loved Stephen, and he her, so they consummated that love. And as he never returned, Bella would always be grateful for having shared so special a part of herself with him.

If a man like Edward, who was no saint himself, having clearly shared himself with many women, couldn't understand the purity of her love for Stephen, the only person she had chosen to be with up until then, Bella did not want anything to do with him. Or so her mind persuaded her to believe, though her heart beat erratically and painfully with the thought.

Her chest clenching, she rose from her seat, straightened her hair and clothes, and left the Champagne Room. As she walked downstairs and into the dressing room, she tried to arrange her features into an indifferent mask, hoping her tangled emotions weren't visible for all to see. She tried to ignore the looks of concern from Mary Alice but had little success.

"Izzy?" Mary Alice asked, quietly coming to her side. "Are you alright? You look pale, sugar."

"I'm feeling a little under the weather, actually," Bella told her softly, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Oh, you poor dear. You did have a lot thrown at you tonight," Mary Alice cooed, running a hand against Bella's back in a soothing motion.

Bella nodded, though she didn't explain how much had been thrown at her. She merely allowed Mary Alice to comfort her, as it was needed.

"I'll talk to Vicki and see if she'll ask Mr. Sloan to let you go home, Izzy. He won't want his rising star to become sick and unable to work." Mary Alice squeezed Bella's shoulder and turned to go once Bella gave her a small smile of thanks. Her eyes briefly fall to the other woman in the room, Rosalie. Her cool, cold violet eyes stared intently at Bella, almost as if she knew what had transpired in the Champagne Room.

Bella averted her eyes, unable to be judged further tonight. She heard Rosalie's heels clicking softly on the floor moments later, leaving Bella alone. She slid into the cushioned seat at her dressing table and began removing the layers of make-up from the night, stripping away the paint which aided in camouflaging her; hiding behind an image and persona she simply was not.

Bella was a small town girl, with a big heart that was easily bruised. Though she put up a brave front, her gentle nature was still easy to shatter.

Edward had done so tonight, leaving her edges sharp and pointed. She was still so jumbled up over him, as she took the pins from her hair and brushed through her dark locks. Her mind and heart warred, unable to find a happy balance between being angry with Edward and wanting to take him in her arms again.

Because even though he had cracked her delicate veneer, Bella knew she still longed for him. She knew if given the chance, despite her better judgment, she would find herself wrapped up in the infuriating man once more.

She couldn't help it. Something about Edward called out to her, pulled her in and refused to let her go.

Bella only prayed she would be able to survive him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry about the lack of TCC updates this week, but family comes first- especially during the holidays. However, I couldn't let you have a week with nothing from Kittenella...**

**I hope I'll find some more time to write soon, but it maybe be difficult to get more than one TCC chapter out next week as well. We'll see.**

**At any rate, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, (or whatever holiday you celebrate) and I'll see you next time. Best wishes!**


	47. Chapter 47

**~The Champagne Club~**

**47- Grumble**

**Word Count- 560**

* * *

><p>Edward's head pounded as he made his way to leave the club, emotions and thoughts twisting together, pushing, pulling, colliding within his mind. He couldn't make the fractured image of the girl he had known Bella to be fit together with the woman he now knew she was. The information she gave him cracked his perfect dream of her into a thousand pieces, which felt scattered and sharp as they pierced his heart.<p>

"Mr. Cullen, how was your evening?" James Sloan asked, stepping quickly into Edward's path before he could slip out the doors and into the balmy Chicago night.

"It was lovely and entertaining as always, James," Edward curtly replied. He was in no mood to speak with the man and hoped Sloan would pick up on it. Unfortunately for Edward, James did no such thing.

"Yes, well I'm thrilled to hear it. We do so enjoy the time you spend with us here, sir. And uh, how did you find your time in the Champagne Room tonight? Was your kitten as engaging as you'd hoped?" James fished, wanting to know more about Edward's time in the private room with Isabella. Though it was never his policy to police what happened behind the closed door religiously, he did like to have some information on hand in case one of his girls complained.

And having dirt on Cullen, be it of a personal or business nature, would always be a good thing.

"She was lovely and enlightening as always, James. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home. My time is short tonight," Edward clipped out. The images rushing to the forefront of his mind at Sloan's words were unsettling; Edward wanted to be alone before he was consumed by them entirely.

"Of course, of course. Sorry for keeping you, my friend. Have a pleasant evening, and we hope to see you again soon, sir." James moved to the side with a placid smile in place, allowing Edward his escape.

Edward quickly pulled on his coat, grumbling under his breath indistinctly before he stepped outside into the bitter night's wind. He only waited a moment or two before the yellow lights of the waiting car pulled up to the curb, and stopped for him. Edward yanked the handle hard, throwing himself in as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Everything alright, sir?" the driver, Jasper, asked as Edward gracelessly fell back into the seat, a frown on his usually jovial face.

Edward nodded tersely but remained silent, his thoughts too convoluted to care about being polite. Jasper, though not newly employed by the family, had only recently been assigned to the young Mr. Cullen, but he didn't require instructions on what to do next. He knew the young man's wishes after an evening at The Champagne Club, where he would want to go.

Jasper set off, glancing briefly in the mirror to observe his charge. The set of Edward's shoulders, slumped and pulled in, was unsettling. His usually joyful, proud and often smug expression after such a night was missing, replaced by a tight frown, hard eyes and a furrowed brow.

Jasper was not looking forward to discovering whatever was causing such gloom and turmoil in Edward. He only hoped it was something easy to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for updates! Not much learned in this one, but we did meet someone new. Wonder if he'll be important?**

**Thanks for all the reviews and love over the holidays; I hope you enjoyed your time off as much as I have. :)**

**Next update ETA: Friday**


	48. Chapter 48

**~The Champagne Club~**

**48- Adhere**

**Word Count: 747**

* * *

><p>As the car traveled down the avenue, Edward ignored the inquisitive looks from the front seat and continued to sulk in his misery.<p>

It wasn't that Edward was disgusted by Bella or her revelation. He couldn't be, not when he himself was less than pure. It wasn't that he harbored some secret scorn for women who weren't virgins, he was usually grateful that such a delicate task wouldn't fall to him. Edward could be much more vigorous and heated in their shared passions if he wasn't concerned about creating that first hurt so often associated with taking a girl's virtue. It made the actions of coming together so much more fun if they could both fully enjoy it.

But with Bella, it was different. Bella, with her coy smiles and fiery temper, her dark eyes and sultry voice that called to him, her full lips and pale skin which begged for his touch yet flushed with blush at the barest contact, seemed so far from the women he'd known in the past.

He'd wanted her to be different from them; wanted to be different with her.

But if he was honest with himself, if he truly looked at the root cause of his harsh end to their otherwise thrilling night together, it was jealousy which caused him to strike her with a quick tongue and sharp words.

Edward was jealous that another man, some nameless, faceless man had been the first to experience his Bella. Had gotten to hold her close, taste the sweetness of her skin in hidden places that no one else should know. Another man was the first to feel her, wet and deep and perfect.

Edward, despite all reasons he knew he shouldn't, had wanted to be that for his beautiful kitten. At least then, she would always have remembered him, for no one could forget the first. When the time came for his father's plan to be put into place, for Edward to adhere to the Cullen way of life, and do what was best for the family, he would have had to leave Bella behind.

He knew this, dreaded it, hated it. Hated how it was keeping him from truly going after the only thing he'd ever found himself wanting in his life. Even still, he'd been unable to stay completely away from her, his dark beauty.

And though he'd resigned himself to his fate, he thought perhaps he could be still in her light for a little while. They could enjoy each other for a time, until the sun turned black and her light was ripped from his embrace.

It would have been wrong to use her in such a way, but how could it have been right to never bask in Bella's light, he wondered.

Though Edward knew he shouldn't keep her, he couldn't bear the thought of sharing her with anyone else. His jealousy snapped early in the night and only cracked harder when he'd learned he was too late; she'd already shared herself with another before him.

It was a split second decision, after Bella spilled her secret to him, still wrapped firmly in his arms, his body still riding the waves of bliss she'd drawn out of him. The thoughts of his father's ultimate demand that he fall in line, the ugly, gut churning jealousy he felt toward this unknown man, forced a decision from Edward he hadn't even realized he'd been contemplating.

He would leave her now, still somewhat whole and untainted by his hands, before any real damage could be done. Bella was far too innocent, too sweet and kind, too special to Edward to allow his dark path in life to mar hers.

As Jasper stopped the car in front of the apartment building, Edward continued to berate himself.

Because even though his decision was the best for everyone, it left him feeling lower than anything ever before, knowing his words and actions had hurt her. He'd seen the anguish flash in those dark eyes before he could turn his back on her.

Though he wished it was different, the die was cast, the path set, taking him away from her.

Even if Bella was all Edward wanted, all he needed.

She couldn't be his anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear Champagneward, what are you Cullens involved in? And how can you ever fix things with Kittenlla, if you are determined to stay away for her own good? We'll have to wait and see...**

**Everyone have a safe and happy New Year's!**

**Next Update ETA: Tuesday**


	49. Chapter 49

**~The Champagne Club~**

**49-Sludge**

**Word Count: 800**

* * *

><p>Bella gathered her coat round her shoulders, ducking her head against the cold wind as she traversed the dark city streets. Her feet carried her home, the path instinctively known, little thought being used to propel her forward. It was a good thing too, considering her mind was still clouded by Edward Cullen, his sharp tongue and quick dismissal.<p>

Mr. Sloan had given Bella the remainder of the evening off, telling her she'd more than done her share for the night, though he cautioned her on making a habit of skipping out early after her performances. Though Bella felt the proper chastisement with his words, something about the look in his eyes, the knowing smirk on his lips as he recounted her activities that evening left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, as though he somehow knew what had happened behind the Champagne Room's closed door.

Bella shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of Mr. Sloan's memory, and continued to sludge through the grayed snow and ice on the sidewalks, careful to keep from slipping in her heels. The wind picked up, gathering snow and swirling it around her legs, the wet drops clinging to the nylon of her stockings, sending shivers up her spine.

Her flesh chilled, but was unmatched by the cold seizing at her heart. Still confused, hurt and feeling betrayed by Edward's actions, Bella tried her best to sort through it all as she walked home.

Bella felt dirty, undesirable. As though she was no longer of worth to him, like she was somehow less now that he knew she wasn't as innocent as he once assumed her to be. The biting sting of his reaction still lingered in her veins, causing her eyes to prick with unshed tears.

As her thoughts turned over and over his callous response to her softly spoken words, the tender secret she'd laid before him at his own insistence, Bella's anger began to simmer, low and hot in her belly, melting the cold shell encasing her heart.

It was Edward who had asked her about her past, Edward who pushed her for more information earlier in the night. Edward had pursued her, his desirous intents clear from the beginning of their acquaintanceship. With his hooded green eyes, sly slips of the hand to her backside, the soft caress of his fingertips across her shoulders or the gentle tug of her tail as she served him drinks. All of the slick, coy words he spoke to her, the longing looks and heated gazes when she would rebuke him, denying him his fun by not toying with her.

As she rounded the corner to the street where her apartment resided, Bella began to let the heat of her temper flare within, using the new emotion to push back all the other feelings she held for Edward Cullen.

The hot blue flames licked up any remorse she felt for telling Edward, for sharing herself with another man before him. Feelings of guilt and disappointment were burned, and turned to ash as the fire of her anger grew brighter.

She would not be pushed to the side as though she was a worthless whore. While she wasn't a picture of purity, she had atoned for her transgressions and been forgiven. If Edward was unable to see past the sins of her past, as Bella had been willing to look past his, then she was better off without him.

Resolve to stay away from Edward, should he ever seek her out again, bubbled up inside her chest, pushing out the longing she felt for his embrace. She felt buoyed by her new perspective as she stepped up to the door of her apartment building, pulling open the heavy red door and going inside.

She wouldn't let Edward break her. She had come too far in her life to be reduced to nothing because he believed like so many men of the day did; that she was a woman and therefore beneath him in some way.

Bella knew better, that a woman was just as capable of doing and achieving as much as any man, both personally and professionally. If Edward wasn't able to accept that, it would be his loss. Bella was going to be a modern woman, and embrace all that that entailed.

As Bella disappeared into the building, her thoughts of taking charge of her life filling her mind, she missed seeing the sleek, black car outside at the curb; didn't notice the occupant in the backseat as he watched her, dark eyes carefully cataloging each step she took, each foggy breath she expelled into the air.

Bella couldn't see him, but he saw everything about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thank every single one of you for reading this story, favoriting, and pimping it out. I love hearing from you, and though I don't get to nearly every review, you words do inspire me to continue on with these two. **

**In case you haven't heard yet, I'm on Facebook now. Find me under Shahula Fics and there is a pretty fun group called Shahula Fanfiction Fangroup where I post teasers, pics, and other randomness, if you are interested. ;)**

**So it's my birthday tomorrow and I would love a review as a gift, if you've got time. (See what I did there?)**

**Next update ETA: Friday**


	50. Chapter 50

_Surprise! This is a thank you to everyone for reading and leaving me reviews. AND for giving me so much love today on my birthday. I hope you like it._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**50-Proportaions**

**Word Count: 695**

* * *

><p>The car windows were dark, but enough light passed through for him to observe her clearly, careful eyes assessing every move Bella made.<p>

The wind pulled at her clothes, ruffling the hem of her dress, fluttering it around her knees. She had delectable legs, truly pleasing to the eye. The black line of her stockings, running up and disappearing behind dress fabric and coat, only accentuated the supple shape.

Her figure, though hard to see under the layers covering her, was slim yet curvaceous, he knew. It was exactly as a woman should be proportioned, round and full breasts and hips, long legs, slender neck, smooth pale skin. Her hair tangled in the wind, dark brown locks that curled around, hiding her beautiful face.

She was breathtaking.

He'd never doubted that.

His eyes continued to watch her as she walked down the street, her head downturned, brow crinkled in thought, visible even from this distance. He didn't wonder what had her tied up in knots, already aware of what plagued her.

He only worried if the actions she unknowingly set into motion could be prevented, if there was a chance to turn things around before everything got out of hand, giving him both what he wanted and worked for. His control was only so limited, though he liked to think it otherwise.

The truth was there was only so much a man could take before he snapped.

Shifting in his seat, his eyes flicked to the driver in front of him, noting the blond man also watched Bella as she made her way home. He wondered what his thoughts on her were. Their eyes connected in the mirror, an uncomfortable air falling between the two men as they assessed each other, both sharing similar thoughts about the dark beauty.

"Are you comfortable, Mr. Cullen? Or shall I turn the heat higher?"

"No, I'm fine. We won't be here much longer."

"Very good, sir. Just let me know when you are ready."

They sat quietly, both sets of eyes turning back to Bella as she stepped into her building. He could see her demeanor had shifted in the few brief moments he'd been distracted. She seemed stronger, more confident as her shoulders lifted, head held high with determination.

It was admirable, her resilience. It would make life so much simpler if she let go without a fight. And if she was already seeing this for herself, then she was a much smarter girl than he'd given her credit for.

As he saw Bella slip behind the heavy red door, he knew the decision he made was the right one. Though attractive, she wasn't what was needed in this life. She would be a weight, sinking and dragging the family to the bottom of Lake Michigan.

That was an unacceptable outcome.

But just as he was preparing to speak the order to go home, leaving Bella alone and in peace in her apartment two stories above, another figure turned the corner, footsteps hurried as he rushed towards the buildings.

Sucking in a breath of air, his eyes narrowed in anger as he glared out the car window.

This was unexpected. Unacceptable.

Fists clenching, he breathed heavily in and out, drawing attention to himself once more from the front seat.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Cullen?"

Ignoring the question, he asked his own. "How often does _he_ come here?"

"Most nights after the club, sir."

Fury boiling under his skin, he turned his sharp eyes to the mirror. "Does he stay the night?"

"N-not that I've seen, sir."

There was that small favor to be thankful for, he supposed. Because if that stupid boy had been with her, stayed in her bed…

Having seen enough, he finally barked out the order to leave, his gaze falling back to the apartment building that now contained a reckless, foolish man and his kitten.

It would be wise for both to say their prayers tonight.

Only God above would be able to spare them his wrath, if what he assumed to be happening was indeed coming to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Give me your theories...**

**Next update ETA: Friday (yep, tomorrow)**


	51. Chapter 51

**~The Champagne Club~**

**51-Handle**

**Word Count: 720**

* * *

><p>He didn't know what he was doing, his footsteps leading him down a path he wasn't ready for yet. But as Edward hastily made his way down the street, his long, dark coat billowing in the wind, he knew it didn't matter.<p>

He had to get to her, to Bella.

He couldn't let things end like this. The events of the night were bitter and salt on his tongue, rolling in his stomach, making him sick with regret.

His hat was pulled low, shielding his face from those who might be lurking, but his eyes remained focused on the city blocks ahead, his plan to set things right brewing furiously in his mind.

He would wait, whether it was an hour or the entire night, for her to appear. As long as he saw her, it didn't matter. Then, once he knew she was alone, he would seek her out, explaining why things had to be they were.

As he rounded the corner, the red door of her building in sight, he saw the object of his affections slipping inside, causing him to pause momentarily.

What was she doing home already? Bella shouldn't have left the club yet, the night was still relatively young. Edward knew this because it he had taken an early leave himself, having Jasper drop him at home much sooner than his usual time.

But it hadn't taken Edward any longer than a few minutes in his cold, sterile apartment to know where he needed to be, what he needed to do. Though he'd made a resolution to himself in the car on the ride home, it took only unbuttoning the collar of his crisp shirt, seeing the red smear of Bella's lipstick imprinted on his neck, and tracing it's outlined shape with his eyes to break that promise.

He'd rushed out the door, following the well known path to her building, which he'd used many nights before. But unlike then, when he'd only wanted to assure himself she made it home safely before disappearing back to his own apartment, tonight he was going to reveal himself to her, beg for her mercy and forgiveness for his horrendous actions, and pled for understanding.

He'd been willing to wait all night for her to appear, suffering the freezing wind and falling snow. But now, there she was, mere feet away from him, unexpectedly.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, before racing wildly. Edward quickened his pace, hurrying to catch the door and speak to his Bella.

His beautiful girl, who had managed to capture his heart, tying it up in a string which she wrapped around her little finger, all without him knowing.

With a quick grab of the handle to stop it from closing completely, Edward slide in behind the door, his green eyes searching the lobby for any sign of his Bella. She'd already disappeared up the elevator, the lighted numbers resting on the second floor. Edward raced up the stairs, desperate to find her and speak with her. The second floor was empty, save the soft click of a door closing at the end of the hall.

Edward attempted to gather his thoughts, put them in some sort of order as he made his way down the hall to her door, but found himself knocking before he'd even considered what he should say.

And when the door opened, Bella standing there, staring at him in all her perfection with her dark eyes wide and surprised, plump pink lips dropping open, and a flush of red dusting her cheeks, Edward knew it wouldn't have mattered.

Not his father's demands, the responsibilities to his family, or the reputation he'd once coveted; his earlier decision to stay away dissolved completely, and even if he'd been able to string together some convincing excuses that would explain their affair away as he made his way to her door seconds before, they all vanished at the sight of her.

She took all thought, all reason, all sense of duty away from him.

One look at her angel face, and Edward knew he would never have been able to stay away.

He belonged to this woman; body, heart, and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now what do we think? If you are feeling confused and/or surprised, I suggest reading the last chapter again before you review. ;)**

**Thank you for all your kind words and warm birthday wishes; it was a great day.**

**Next update ETA: Monday**


	52. Chapter 52

_This update was brought to you a day late thanks to fanfic being fail last night. The good news is everything is working now! Enjoy._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**52-Humble**

**Word Count: 791**

* * *

><p>Coming home was always a relief for Bella. It was a place she felt comfortable, safe, free. The one place where she could be the Bella she'd always thought herself to be, buried deep down and hidden away, rather than the young girl whom others perceived.<p>

Tonight was no different, as she made her way into her home, kicking off the heels that pinched at her toes and discarding her coat on the back of an old chair. It was with a sigh of relief that she looked around her small space, thankful to be home.

Though it still wasn't much, it was all hers. Of her own making, and her own choices had led her to all that it entailed. No man, like her father, had given her these things. And she was determined to let no man, like Edward, take them from her.

A loud knock resounded in the quiet air. She had barely left the entryway before the noise sounded, startling her. Bella quickly turned and opened the door unthinkingly, not using the small hole to see who might be calling on her.

And once she realized who stood before her, she'd wished she had.

With wide eyes and a shocked expression, Bella took Edward's appearance in. He was frazzled; his clothes askew, long coat unbuttoned. His mouth was twisted in a grimace, cheeks red from the cold night air, but his eyes, those vivid green eyes, were what truly shocked her.

He seemed frantic, confused, relieved, nervous and even scared as he looked at her. Bella didn't understand all the emotions she saw swirling in the green depths; didn't trust what she hoped she was seeing.

She'd been burned by his eyes before; mislead and misbelieved. She wouldn't allow herself to be fooled by this man again.

With those thoughts, she snapped her mouth shut, narrowing her eyes and sending him a heated glare.

"What are you doing here?" Bella demanded.

Edward blinked, taking a step back at her abrupt tone. "Bella, I wanted to see you… I needed to speak with you," Edward explained.

"Well I don't want to speak or see you, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, sweetheart, I know your probably upset about early," Edward began, but Bella cut him off with a loud snort.

"Upset? Upset doesn't begin to explain what I feel for you right now, Mr. Cullen. You need to leave."

Edward, though he shouldn't have been, was unprepared for Bella's cold disposition towards him. He was confused about how to proceed, how to make her see reason, listen to him and let him explain.

If he didn't hurry, he would lose any chance at all, however, as Bella began to close her door, her face stony, indifferent as she shut him out. Edward reacted instinctively, throwing a hand against the wooden door and keeping Bella from pushing it further shut.

"Wait," he begged, his eyes pleading. "Please. I know I don't deserve your patience, but please let me explain what happened earlier."

Bella studied him, her eyes searching his. She was torn; her mind telling her to push him away and her heart saying pull him in close. It was as if she was being rendered in two, the individual pieces of herself at war. She didn't know why she still felt so drawn to the bedraggled man in front of her, but it seemed she was as she closed her eyes briefly, sighing heavily and stepping back to allow him entrance to her home.

Edward knew he was being given a gift, one single chance to make right what he'd failed at before. With a humbled smile, he moved into Bella's home, taking in the modest surroundings.

It was small but tidy, each decoration a compliment and statement of who Bella was. Though much less lavish and modern than the homes Edward had lived, it was perfectly Bella and therefore, perfect to him.

"You have a lovely home," he told her kindly. Bella thanked him and moved over to her couch, sitting near the edge and preparing herself for his explanation as best she could.

Noting the serious and expectant look on her face, Edward moved to stand by the chair in the living area. He didn't sit, too agitated to keep himself still. He wavered from foot to foot, the nervous energy he rarely exhibited rolling off him in waves as he tried to find the words that would be most effective in convincing Bella of his heartfelt remorse.

As he glanced over to her, gauging her hardened demeanor, he felt the tides had changed. He was now the lamb, and she lion, ready for his slaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter got way out of hand length wise, so it's been split in two. So that means...**

**Next update ETA: Wednesday**


	53. Chapter 53

**~The Champagne Club~**

**53-Leery**

**Word Count: 800**

* * *

><p>Bella watched Edward warily, regret beginning to settle over her as she watched him fidget. She was reconsidering her invitation for him to speak the longer it took him to actually do so. She soon grew tired of his game and started ask him to leave, but his rushed words stopped her.<p>

"Isabella, I'm so sorry for how I treated you earlier. I was such a cad, leaving you after you'd bared your soul to me. And truly, my reaction had nothing to do with what you told me, it was… it was…," he trailed off, unsure how to express what he needed to.

"It was that I wasn't pure, a virgin for you to claim, isn't that it? Don't try to tell me differently, Edward. I'm not stupid, I know how men think," Bella hotly replied, her hands clenching into fists.

"No, no. That's not true," Edward attempted to defend. "Well, it is true for most men, but I swear that isn't true for me. With you."

"Somehow I doubt that very much, Mr. Cullen," Bella bit out. "I've heard plenty of stories concerning your predilections around the club, so you'll forgive me if I don't believe I wasn't part of the same game for you."

Edward's face crumpled, shoulders slumping in defeat. He could tell he was getting nowhere with her, his attempted justification falling flat. His nervous movements stopped completely as he looked at Bella, the serious and fiery look on her face.

It was a look he loved, very much, and had from the first time he'd seen her those many weeks before. Her spirit was part of what made her so special, so different to him. He tried once more, needing her to really understand what caused his rash actions. Or at least some of it.

"I was jealous; I didn't like the idea of having to share you with another man. Knowing someone else had held you, touched and kissed you in all the places and ways that I wanted to. I wanted to be the only one. I wanted you to only be mine."

"I'm not a toy, Edward. I'm a woman, and though the world may think that makes me less useful, less important than a man, it doesn't mean I am. And I never thought you would treat me that way. I can't be with someone who sees me like that, who doesn't see that I deserve better."

"Kitten, please," he started once more, taking a step closer but Bella quickly rose from her seat, her face reddening with anger.

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that here, in my home. And frankly, I don't want you here any longer. You've said your piece, Mr. Cullen, now it's time for you to go."

Bella strode past him, careful to avoid brushing him, as she went to the door, and pulled it open. She stood beside it, her eyes focused in the distance as Edward made his way to exit.

Knowing he didn't have anything left to lose, Edward paused in the doorway. He turned to Bella, taking in her beautiful face one more time before he left. He memorized the curve of her cheek, the freckles dusting her nose and the way her upper lip seemed the smallest bit fuller than her bottom. The pink of her blush, the crinkle of her brow, and the deep brown of her eyes.

When Bella's stare shifted to him, he peered intently into her eyes for a long minute, watching as a fire seemed to burn in her leery gaze, created solely for him. Exhaling softly, he offered her the only remaining truth he could.

"I'll go now. You won't see me anymore. I won't come back, here or at the club, if that's what you want. But Isabella," Edward said, his voice dropping to a painful whisper.

"I wanted to be different, for you. I thought I could be, but it's clear I'm not enough. And you're right. You do deserve more then what I've given you. I wanted to be able to give it to you, to earn it. I wanted to deserve you, but I can see now I don't. But not matter what, you'll always be my Bella."

He risked her further ire, lifting a hand to run the back of his fingers reverently down her cheek for a moment, allowing himself one final touch of her skin, one last chance to feel the tingle that thundered in his blood at her touch.

With a cold shudder he felt down into his soul, he left her there, not allowing himself to look back, knowing he'd never see her again.


	54. Chapter 54

**~The Champagne Club~**

**54- Grief**

**Word Count: 573**

* * *

><p>As the door closed with a soft click, the white hot flame of anger continued to burn in Bella's veins, the words Edward had spoken with a callous tongue back at the club still echoing in her mind. She cursed silently to herself, furious she'd let him step into her home and taint it with his pleading words and half-attempted truths.<p>

Who did he believe her to be? Some simple country turnip, who would fall for the tricks and lies he so easily fed to other women?

No, Bella thought indignantly, that would not be her. She was no longer the naïve young girl she'd once been. Though she still faltered in some areas, and had many things yet to learn, she would not be taken advantage of, merely for sport. She was better than that, and she needed more than to be treated as such.

Edward had barely explained his actions, citing jealous. Well, jealousy was not good enough for her. Jealousy was an ugly emotion that men harbored when they couldn't admit to their true feelings, using it as a shield to hide, afraid of what those emotions could mean, how they could be used against them.

It hit Bella suddenly, like a bolt of lightning cracking across a dark and stormy sky. Edward's jealous was fueled by deeper feelings he held for her, and his harsh reaction to her honest words was his acting out against them.

The realization that Edward might truly care for her, even more deeply than she first allowed herself to hope, before he had crushed her at the club, ripped through Bella, the fire of her anger extinguishing in the rain of her revelation.

Her body began to stumble, falling back against the door as she held her hand to her mouth, eyes wide and disbelieving as the words Edward hadn't said, but seemed desperate to, ran through her mind. Her heart began to thunder in her chest as she fully understood what it took for him to even come to her this night.

Edward was a prideful man, arrogant and entitled. She knew he had never wanted for anything in his life, his every request or whim indulged. He'd never had to correct a mistake, or right a wrong to any he may have offended, as none would stand up to accuse him. Humility was a foreign act to Edward, she knew

For Edward to humble himself, admit his wrong and seek her forgiveness, was truly a first for him.

And she had done little to hear his plea; pushing his atoning words and actions aside, only allowing her own hurt feelings and personal injury to judge his explanation.

How wrong she'd been, to cast him so quickly aside. She'd denied him the time to fully apologize, her pride overruling her kind Christian nature. Surely, this had forced his woefully inadequate response.

And as the memory of his last moment with her played behind her eyes, Bella knew this to be true. For his words and actions could be forced, acted out and played to part.

But the grief, distraught and devastated look in his eyes, could not be masked nor made, by anything but a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay in updating, but real life happens. *shrugs* **

**Thank you for reading and all your lovely reviews, story alerts, and favorites. You are all awesome for it. :)**

**Next update ETA: Friday**


	55. Chapter 55

**~The Champagne Club~**

**55- Puddle**

**Word Count: 912**

* * *

><p>Bella folded, shoulders slumping forward, her knees, no longer able to bear weight, crumpled her to the floor as a silent but body shuddering sob ripped through her. She became a puddle on the floor, her legs twisted underneath her skirt, arms clinging tightly to her trembling frame as she dug her chin to her chest, her eyes squeezed firmly closed.<p>

But despite her efforts to keep them at bay, the salty proof of her broken heart escaped, tracing lines of wrenching pain on each cheek, running down her throat and soaking into her clothes.

She had shattered.

Bella knew it, felt it in every inch of skin, every unsteady beat of her now useless heart, every shaky inhale and stuttering exhale her lungs begged her to make.

She wanted him back.

He'd been gone a handful of minutes, but after the revelation she'd just had, her fierce heart pined and cried out for him to return.

Bella attempted to reason with the headstrong emotions devouring her, threatening to tear her to pieces. Her mind, which knew she'd done the right thing, waged its hardest battle yet with her wounded and pained heart.

She was cracked, split down the middle of what was right and what seemed so wrong.

His treatment of her, his selfish, self-centered and self-important view of the world and those in it was unjust and unfair. His cold, derisively spoken words, his silent condemning of her at The Champagne Club was cutting, a deep and jagged wound that continued to bleed from within. She felt justified and vindicated by her anger and dismissal of him, from her home and from her life after being subjected to his careless behavior and hurtful actions.

Oh, but how she ached, tears purging, heart constricting as she thought of never seeing Edward again. And she knew she would not, as he had promised her. He was many things, Edward Cullen, but a man who stood by his word, his promises given was indisputable. If he'd made such statement of his word, it was his bond, which he would follow through with, no matter the costs.

She'd seen this to be true of him too, as he stood behind his family's decisions and choices, though she could tell his own heart was not with them. But he'd given his promises, and he would not waver.

Now, Bella was on the receiving end of just such a promise, though she was no longer sure she wanted it. She'd once longed for a promise to fall from his lips, concerning the spark between them, but not the promise he'd given, to remove himself from her life entirely, with little left behind but the ghost of his memory to be remembered.

As she held herself together, huddled on the cold floor of her apartment, she was confused and unsure, not knowing which actions, which emotions were correct to feel and or take. The only thought that resonated loudest in her jumbled and scattered mind was that if never seeing Edward again was right, why did it feel so wrong?

Bella lifted her head, tears still spilling, as she allowed her eyes to scan the apartment. It was small, demure but well loved, yet still, it was missing something. She knew it wasn't something, but someone.

She'd been wrong before, he hadn't tainted her home. For even the few minutes he'd spent here had put a shine to the room. Now though, it seemed dull and lifeless, the beautiful colors he'd brought with his mere presences alone having faded to a dark, heavy shadow.

Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest, her hands trembling as she sat on the floor. She couldn't do this, couldn't live like this. In the shade of what could have been a bright and full life. At least for a time he could have been hers, at least she could have known what it was like to live for a moment with the sun.

Bella jumped to her feet, quickly spinning to grab her coat before hastily tugging it on and racing out her door. She scurried down the hall, her bare feet sliding on the hardwood floors. She didn't care that her stockings would be ruined, ripped and torn by the stairs as she dashed down them, or that she had no hat as she raced to the building's door and stumbled outside, she just needed to find him. Edward.

Her eyes frantically searched the dark, snow covered streets, looking in every direction for a sight of him, the hint of his dark coat blowing in the steady wind or the crown of his hat as he made his way away from her. Bella shivered involuntarily as she moved to stand on the sidewalk, snow soaking her feet below and stacking up on her shoulders as it fell heavily from the night sky.

But no trace of Edward could be found. If he'd left footprints, they'd already been erased by the fresh falling flakes, hiding his path from her, keeping her from catching him and setting her world right once more.

It was then Bella felt the bitter cold, seeping and settling into her skin and bones. But somehow, the chill that came from within was worse, pushing out to every limb from the center point of her chest.

Where her heart had resided before Edward took it with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sad, our Bella. *sniff***

**Please don't worry that things will drag on forever; I promise they won't. In fact, the next few chapters have very big things in store. I hope you'll be willing to wait for them.**

**Next update ETA: Monday**


	56. Chapter 56

**~The Champagne Club~**

**56-Rush**

**Word Count: 617**

* * *

><p>Bella trudge slowly back into the building, head low as she ascended the steps and pulled the red door open. She didn't bother dusting the snow from her shoulders, letting the cold, wet ice seep into her clothes and skin. Her eyes lifted to the stairs, but she was weary, her body sagging and heavy under the weight of loss, so she moved to the elevator and waited, leaning listless against the wall for the box to descend.<p>

Once it arrived, she shuffled slowly in, grasping the gold-tined gate in her frozen fingers and sliding it closed. She pushed the button, falling back against the wall as she waited. Her mind was blank, save for the echoes of her too late realization accompaniment by the dull thudding of her broken heart.

Bella allowed tears to flow freely, purging the pain she felt inside as she thought of all she'd lost this night. If only she hadn't reacted so harshly to Edward's presence, if she'd only given him a chance to properly explain.

She chided herself as the metal doors parted, allowing her escape, understanding fully that she was guilty of treating Edward in a similar manner to how he'd reacted to her at the club. It grieved her to know she was no better than him when it came to making judgments, yet she expected him to be somehow above her in that regard.

How cruel a twist in her fate that she'd lost one man she'd once loved to his foolishly stubborn belief that to prove himself a man, he must fight in a war and now, she had lost the possibility of loving another man to his stubborn pride and her willful prejudices. Sighing, Bella continued down the hall, lost in a haze until she came to an abrupt halt, more than her limbs frozen at the sight before her.

There, with his long legs bent at the knees, elegant fingers wringing the brim of his dark hat with anxious hands, a furrowed brow and grim set mouth, was Edward. His finely tailored suit was smudged and wrinkled, his coat hanging haphazardly from his shoulders as he sat on the floor. Bella stared in shock, surprised to see him outside her door.

She must have made a sound, for no sooner had Bella raised her hand to her mouth, covering it in astonishment, than Edward looked up, his piercing green eyes finding Bella's, pinning her intently to the spot. She saw so much in the depths of his gaze; it swirled with grief, despair, remorse, utterly desperation and what she could only assume to be a flicker of hope the longer she stayed locked in his intense stare.

"Bella," Edward whispered, the sound barely louder than the gentle flap of a butterfly's wings, yet resounding loud and clear in Bella's heart. "Please, don't be angry but I couldn't go," he explained, his eyes pleading for her, begging for her to understand, as he slowly rose on nervous legs, ungraceful for perhaps the first time in his life.

Bella hesitated no longer, rushing forward with as much speed and grace as her slick feet would allow. She threw herself into Edward's arms, nearly toppling him back to the hard floors as her slight weight crashed into him, her arms wrapping firmly around his shoulders and pulling herself as close to his body as she could.

Cradled in his firm embrace, Bella felt immense relief, the ache and hallow place where her heart resided refilling, rejoicing, beating wildly at the nearness of him.

As though her heart knew, in Edward's arms was where she belonged all along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I fail at review replies (again), but I do love and cherish each one. Thank you for leaving them for me. **

**Next update ETA: Tuesday -Whaa? Yeah, it's ready so you get it fast! Hope that isn't a problme for ya. ;)**


	57. Chapter 57

**~The Champagne Club~**

**57- (Freeze)**

**Word Count: 895**

* * *

><p>Edward couldn't be sure, though he prayed fervently for it to be true, that he wasn't under a false illusion, his imagination giving him the apparition of his angel standing at the end of the hall. Once her body collided with his, he knew he wasn't dreaming, and the relief he felt in his bones was immediate and consuming, filling the empty void she'd created not an hour ago when she'd forced him from her life, though he knew it was rightfully so.<p>

Edward grunted with the force of her crashing into him, but remained standing, his own arms securing the trembling, frigidly cold girl against him as she clung to him, and he dared to hope Bella would allow him to right his wrong.

He gripped her tightly, his eyes squeezing shut as he lowered his head and nuzzled the curve of her neck through her wild, dark hair. His hands ran up and down her back, relishing the feel of her beneath his fingertips. Breathing deeply, he took as much of her scent into his lungs as he could, needing to have some part of her within him, in any way.

"Bella," he murmured, unable to keep his lips from finding the soft silk of her throat. Bella sighed, a tender exhale at the feel of his warm touch, her eyes closed but still weeping gently, though now the tears were of her joy and relief at having Edward in her arms.

Edward stopped, his body tensing, concern and worry taking over as he held his Bella close.

"Sweetheart, you're freezing," he said, pulling back only far enough to look into Bella's brown eyes, attempting to make sure she was alright. Bella stared back, too overcome with the varied emotions she'd felt during the long day; at the club, in her apartment, on the street minutes before, and now in the hallway to find the proper words to speak.

"You should go inside and get warmed up," Edward advised, taking a step back so he could move them into the apartment.

"N-n-no. D-d-don'tt g-go," Bella stuttered, her body shaking from the chill outside, though her fingers tightly clutched Edward's shirt and coat, needing him to stay close.

Smiling softly, Edward reached a hand up to soothe her, gently running the tips of his fingers along her cool cheek, cupping her jaw as stared directly into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he whispered. "I'm here. As long as you want me."

It was all Bella needed to hear. She relaxed her grip, allowing Edward to guide her inside, and help her to remove her wet coat. Bella shivered hard, but refused to move from Edward's side, keeping her eyes steady on him as he discarded his own coat and hat before turning back to her.

"Bella," he said, stepping back towards her, his hands finding her chilled skin. "You need to change out of your dress. It's soaked through," he said with concern, running his hands along her shoulders. He could see the hesitation and worry in her eyes, and he tried to abate her fears with softly spoken words. "I'm going to start a fire while you change. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Promise?" Bella asked, her teeth worrying her lip as her fingers flexed against his forearms.

"I promise."

Mollified, Bella released him and backed down the short hall to her room, keeping her eyes on Edward for as long as she could before turning and disappearing.

Edward exhaled, his own anxieties and fears still high, though he felt more calm and rational now that he was with his Bella again. He moved across the room to the fireplace and begin to work the kindling there into a warm blaze, attempting his best to keep his mind from the lurid thoughts it threatened, knowing Bella was undressing so close to him.

He didn't know where Bella had gone or why she was covered in ice and snow, but he knew she needed to get warm as quickly as possible to keep sickness at bay. And though he'd never felt it before for any other woman, protecting Bella, caring for her and making sure she was safe and unharmed, in any way, had become vital to his existence.

It was another reason he'd shied from her earlier, attempting to keep her from harm's reach, which would surly follow any connection the two forged together. But it didn't matter now; he couldn't do it, be parted from his dark beauty.

If she was to leave his side now, it would be her own choice to do so. He wouldn't push her away again; he couldn't, without hurting himself.

As he built the fire up, making it as strong as possible, Edward closed his eyes and sent up a silent request.

He prayed Bella would still want him, still feel the intense need and pull towards him after he revealed his darkest truth, his bitter secret to her. Though he hadn't done the same for her, he prayed his angel would be more merciful.

The creak of a door, followed by light footsteps, told Edward he could put it off no longer.

The time for his judgment was here, and Bella stood to be not only the judge, but his executioner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and all your wonderful reviews. You make my heart very full. I tried to answer as many as I could, but many were missed. Please forgive. **

**Next update ETA: (Wed) Thursday**


	58. Chapter 58

**~The Champagne Club~**

**58- (Promise)**

**Word Count:1,023**

* * *

><p>Bella took a deep breath, pausing at the entryway to steady herself, her frantic heart and wild nerves pulsed throughout her body, racing from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, anxious and worried. She didn't know what to expect, what would come next in the chain of events for this daunting night.<p>

Already, she felt overwhelmed and exhausted, weary from the tiresome day and trying evening. So much had occurred during this single night, and though she knew more still needed to be said between her and Edward, more truths and explanations given and explained, a large part of her wished she could push it all aside until another time.

But Bella knew that hiding from the issues pressing to be addressed wouldn't fade by morning's light, however. Likely, if not faced quickly, they would fester and worsen, as those things proved to do. So with another fortifying breath, she moved forward and into her living room, her eyes finding Edward's crouched form tending her small fireplace.

Hearing her approach, Edward turned and rose to his full height, his eyes connecting with her immediately. He gave a tentative smile, a slight trepidation marring his features as he looked her over, his eyes flitting from her wool socked feet to the robe she had used to cover her nightgown. It sent a racing heat through Bella's body, his eyes so dark and intent on her, that better served to warm her body than any change of clothes or warm fire could.

With a thick swallow and a hand quickly racking in his hair, mussing the locks more than usual, Edward stepped closer to her, his hand reaching out to take hers once he neared. Bella accepted it, grasping firmly within both of hers, and relishing the shock of electric that sparked at the contact.

"Are you feeling better, kitten?" Edward asked, his expression warm as it hovered over hers, care and concern pouring out of his downturned eyes. Bella smiled up at him, nodding gently as she gazed into green depths. Though she'd hated that endearment a few hours before, it pleased her to hear it falling from his lips again.

"Yes, I'm much warmer. Thank you," she said, inching forward in Edward's arms, needing to feel him closer. She laid her head on his chest, no longer worried if he would reject her, knowing he wanted her as she him. His arms wrapped around her, hands running slow paths up and down her back as they stood together for a long, silent moment, that without words still spoke loudly.

"How did you get so chilled, Bella?" Edward questioned her later, moving back enough to peer into her eyes.

Bella tucked her head low, feeling embarrassed for her frantic behavior. Needing a moment, she stepped away from Edward's embrace, taking his hand to keep their connection and moved over to the sofa, sitting beside him before she answered.

"I was so angry when you left," she started, watching a flickering shadow on the floor near the fireplace, unable to meet Edward's gaze. The feel of his hand, his fingers sliding into place between her own gave her courage, and she looked up to see him contritely staring at her.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry for my actions and words. I never meant to hurt you," he told her sincerely.

"I know," Bella responded, squeezing his fingers with her own. "I know that now. And it was wrong of me to judge you so harshly, especially since it was why I was angry with you."

"Rightly so, Bella. I was a cad, I don't know if I can apologize enough."

Shaking her head, Bella pushed on, ignoring his remark for the time being. "Once I realized you were really gone, I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was drowning, Edward. I knew I'd lost you forever. I couldn't bear it," she said, a catch in her voice. Edward moved closer, tugging her into his arms and holding her tight, nuzzling her hair as she finished. "I ran out to find you; I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again. I took the stairs, and when I couldn't see where you went because of the snow, I froze. I don't know how long I stood out there looking for a trace of you before I gave up."

"Oh my Bella," Edward murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple and rubbing her shoulders in comfort. His heart was pounding; Bella could feel its rapid rhythm under her cheek and hear it in her ear as she lay across his chest, inhaling and absorbing all of him she could. "Where did you go?" she asked, her fingers tracing the line of his shoulder.

Edward exhaled, his warm breath washing across her face, his hands tightening their hold on her. "I tried to go," Edward started, a hand finding a lock of her hair and twisting the ends around his fingers. "I wanted to do as I'd promised you; leave and never come back, but once the lift reached the lobby, I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you, couldn't handle the thought of not seeing you again. Of having you so angry with me forever. I came back up and when I knocked, you didn't answer. I knew I deserved your ire and refusal to speak with me, but I vowed to explain myself clearly before you cast me off for good. So I decided to wait for you, here. And then, you appeared at the end of the hall…like an angel of the night, come to put my heart at ease."

Bella closed her eyes, her heart soaring with his words. He hadn't gone; he hadn't been able to leave her. His promise to never trouble her again broken before he'd even gotten to the street.

Her lips found the skin of his neck, pressing lightly in her own silent vow to never let him leave her again.

It was promise she intended to never let either of them break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My apologies for the two week delay in updating. If you follow me on Twitter or on Facebook, youknow my computer died literally the day after I posted the last chapter. I lost a ton of stuff, including plans for this story as well as others I'm working on, and future fic ideas. Disheartening stuff, to say the least. **

**At any rate, I was without a computer (save for work), for two weeks and only recently became a proud owner of a shiny, new laptop. So now that that is sorted, regular posting should resume. **

**Thank you for reading, and being patient with me while RL kicked my butt.**

**Next Update ETA: Thursday**


	59. Chapter 59

_This chapter is for Kitty Vuttion, who always knew. ;)_

**~The Champagne Club~**

**59- Tangle**

**Word Count: 600**

* * *

><p>Bella's soft voice broke the calm quiet as she turned her lovely face up to Edward, her dark eyes seeking his. "Edward… what did you need to tell me? Before, when you said you came back to explain clearly…?"<p>

Edward continued to hold Bella, his arms wrapped around her firmly, his hands soothing over the expanse of her shoulders and arms, tangling in her hair and whispering across the soft column of her throat with careful fingertips. He pushed his nose into her hair, breathing in the smell that was uniquely Bella, his heart and home.

He was hesitating, still resistant to break the spell reuniting had cast over them, but he knew things wouldn't be set right until he'd given her his dark secret. Though he wished differently, Edward knew no future for the two of them could begin until she knew.

And even then, the possibility of a life with Bella beyond this night might not exist. The mere knowledge wounded him, slicing him deep within his heart, an ache and burning beginning to build within him. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and seeking to find strength before he spoke.

Edward untangled from his limbs from Bella, seating back enough so he could watch her face. Bella protested a little, not liking the separation but with a look at Edward's troubled face, she abjured, contenting herself with pulling his hand held within her own onto her lap. "I…" he started, failing for a moment but pushing through. "I have some things I need to tell you before I can start there. These aren't pleasant facts and I don't relish telling you, but you need to know. For your own safety and at the least, to understand my actions."

Bella's brow crinkled, perplexed by Edward's vague words. She opened her mouth to question him, but he quickly placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Please, Bella, let me get this out. I'll answer your questions, but not until I've finished." His eyes pleaded for her understanding, which she gave, nodding her acceptance.

Edward leaned forward quickly, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Bella's mouth, unable to help himself. Bella flushed, his favorite pink rushing to her cheeks as her eyes darkened from their dark chocolate to almost black, heavy and wanting. He swallowed back his own lust, seeking instead to memorize her in that moment.

Edward wanted to capture the image of her, her eyes like this, forever in his mind; how they could be as pure and innocent as she was looking at him with reverence and care, as well as hot and fiery with liquid desire, one last time before those shades would be closed to him, his own ugly secrets marring her view of him, the tint and blush of her adoring emotions falling away to the darkness which haunted his footsteps.

Once he felt he'd memorized every aspect of her beauty that he could, hiding the treasure away inside his heart and memories, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes to gather his courage before he opened them, and gazed at Bella with purpose, determined to face this fear head on. If she as was able to withstand his angry and harsh actions, then he could withstand whatever she would give to him after his secrets were known.

With a calm tone that belied his anxiousness, Edward asked Bella a question that would come to change everything she thought she knew about him.

"Bella, do you know what a made man is?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I don't get a chance to reply to every one, but I do read and cherish each review. **

**Next Update ETA: Monday**


	60. Chapter 60

_Seems quite a few of you suspected the truth about Champagneward for awhile now. Others, still unsure what a made man is. Let's found out, shall we?_

**~The Champagne Club~**

**60- Corrupt**

**Word Count: 1,025**

* * *

><p>"No," Bella answered.<p>

She continued to stroke Edward's hand as it rested in hers, light brushes of her fingertips along his knuckles. Her body was flushed and hot from his kiss moments before, her thoughts incoherent and jumbled, only the desire to feel his lips on her again ringing clearly in her mind.

Why he thought he could do something like kiss her and then ask questions as though he hadn't shifted the world beneath her feet, was unimaginable to her. He must not know the effect even a simple touch from him had on her.

It always had. Even in those first days when she was a fresh faced kitten, and he would playfully pull on her costume's tail. She smiled, the memory of their cat and mouse games warming her inside and out as she thought on them, until Edward's thumb stroking her cheek brought her back.

He smiled, soft and warm, a corner of his lip pulling up in the crooked grin she most admired as he watched her. "You've never heard of a made man?" he asked again, forcing Bella's focus back to the conversation at hand.

She shook her head, the term unknown to her. "Should I?" she questioned, gazing at Edward's half smile before it disappeared, a solemn line taking its place, and she watched with sadness as his eyes pinched in the corners. It bothered Bella to see him grow so uncomfortable, the topic obviously not something he wanted to speak about. She started to tell him it could wait, but he went on before she could.

"No, I wouldn't think someone like you would," he said, winking at her when she huffed in irritation. "And by someone like you, I mean an innocent, beautiful young woman, kitten. Nothing more."

Bella pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes at him but didn't comment. Edward raised one of her hands to his mouth, kissing it gently, which effectively doused any unhappiness she had with him at the feel of his lips on her skin. It sent flashes of a different kind of heat throughout her body.

Bella didn't know if she was going to be able to make it through their conversation, if he kept showering her with small affections. She might just show him how unladylike she could be, if he persisted.

"My father is…" Edward started, but stopped himself, shaking his head after a moment of carefully studying Bella. "Let me start again, a little further back. Do you remember me telling you about my grandfather? My family business?"

Bella nodded, and Edward continued. "Well, you see, my Grandfather was hit hard by the Depression, like so many were. In order to make ends meet, he began to take on clients he normally wouldn't, due to their… reputations and questionable activities."

"Like whom? Are those made men?" Bella asked, curiosity and interest sparkling in her eyes; she did so love a good story.

Edward chuckled, amused by her innocent inquisitiveness. "Yes, but I'll explain that more in a moment, sweetheart. Grandfather Masen didn't like those men, but the work was abundant and helped him provide for the family. He mostly handled small city suits for them, but a few years back, he was persuaded to work on a major case for a number of those men, all associated with the same crime.

"Do you remember hearing about a trial concerning labor unions in Hollywood? Well, my Grandfather was responsible for getting the men convicted an early release. And as a thank you, they showed him favor, and offered him connections within their association."

Bella's eyes widened as Edward told his story, the puzzle beginning to snap into place. Though she wasn't worldly, and her small town far removed from the hills and lights of Hollywood, the scandal Edward spoke of was well known, its reach extending too many various unions, including her father's. And if what Edward was telling her was true, these made men, who were rumored to be ruthless and cunning, were much closer to her than she ever deemed possible.

And more importantly in Bella's mind, they were dangerously close to her Edward, it seemed. Her hands trembled and shook as she listened to Edward finish his story.

"Grandfather wasn't thrilled with the connection, but knew better than to snub it or the men who sought his counsel thereafter. One day, a young man came to his offices seeking help and ran into his daughter. The two quickly fell in love with each other, and my mother, Esme, eventually consented to marrying my father, Carlisle Cullen, despite Grandfather's pleas to not become further entangled in his corrupt life.

"My mother didn't seem to care, too in love and young to know better, but it broke my Grandfather's heart and I'm sure that is what caused his death. My father and his men took over the firm, keeping it open and hiring a less than honorable man to run it. That is, until I came of age and was able to take over."

Bella watched as Edward's expression changed throughout his story, settling into grief and despair the longer he spoke. She pushed her own uneasy feelings aside, sliding closer to Edward and wrapping him in her embrace, offering comfort as best she could.

"My father is a made man, you see. He's very high ranked in the organization, actually. His family has been a part of the Outfit for generations. He wants me to join them as well."

"You aren't…?" Bella asked, her heart lurching in her chest at the possibility. Edward seemed so strong and in control, respected and feared, power rolling off him, that once she knew what his father was, she assumed he would be, too.

"No, I'm not. I'm only an associate currently, but they want me to be more. They want a stronger connection, a deeper hold on my life than they already have," Edward growled, fire flashing in his green eyes.

"They want to make me a one of them, a made man. A member of the mafia here in Chicago."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we all understand what a made man is now, right? Good. More on Edward's life next time.**

**Fun facts- The Outfit is the actual nickname assoicated with the mafia in Chicago- I didn't make that up. The most famous member of the Outfit- Al Capone. Also, the Hollywood union scandal- real event in the 1940s. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, even though I don't get to respond to every one. I figure you'd rather have the next chapter, though. ;)**

**Next update ETA: Wednesday**


	61. Chapter 61

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing TCC. 2K reviews is never something I expected, but I am humbled and grateful you like this that much. Thank you, again._

**~The Champagne Club~**

**61- (Light)**

**Word Count: 1,203**

* * *

><p>Bella gasped, her eyes wide and mouth falling open as she looked at Edward. He kept his face down, his hands in tight fists resting on his lap as he waited for Bella to send him away.<p>

Bella was unsure of what to think however, the surprise and shock of Edward's story to large for her to grasp all at once. She'd had an idea of what he was involved in, but actually hearing it from his lips, knowing her theory was true, made everything real.

Bella knew little of the mafia, save for what had been glamorized in movies, or the horrors which spread like wild fire in newsstands across the country when a scandalous crime attributed to them was printed.

She'd always felt safe from such things, the acts of violence and greed that seemed to grip cities such as New York and Las Vegas due to those kind of men. Of course, she knew some Chicago's men had their hands covered in the same red blood, but she'd never dreamed she would be close to one, never imagined she'd find herself so closely associated with a man who could perform the terrors and atrocities she knew mob men capable of.

Bella pinched her eyes closed as they began to prick with tears again. She realized that perhaps Edward truly was as dangerous as she'd once thought, and it would be in her best interest to stay as far from his as possible. Unconsciously, she pushed away from him, putting space between their bodies.

Though her mind knew it, her heart still threatened to break, crack and shatter, if she was forced to let Edward go. Hadn't she tried to do so not but an hour or two ago, and failed miserably, unable to bear the separation from the other half of herself?

What would make this different? Nothing, she knew. Nothing.

"Bella, sweetheart," Edward softly spoke beside her, his presence warm and comforting despite Bella's attempts to think it otherwise. "Please, look at me."

Bella swallowed thickly, attempting to stuff the suffocating emotions back down. She took a breath, steadying her nerves before lifting her gaze to Edward's, finding his green eyes turbulent and troubled, his mouth twisted into a despondent grimace as he gazed back at her.

He took her hand in his, clasping tightly to her slender fingers, forcing her hand to hold his as he turned to face her fully, his body tense with agitation. "Tell me what you're thinking, Bella. I can't read your mind, and I must know."

"I...I…" Bella didn't know what to say, how to articulate the worries that plagued her mind, her heart, her very soul. She gazed intently at Edward, trying to decipher the range of emotions she saw; his eyes pleading as his spirits faltered, and his hopes dashed with the silent minutes Bella remained quiet stretching between them.

"Are you like them?" Bella finally managed to ask, her courage and need for answers pushing her fears far enough back so she might find the answers she needed. She refused to have more misunderstanding keep her from Edward.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, his voice low and wary, but his determination to finally explain, fully sharing himself with her, apparent in his eyes.

"I don't know much about the ma-mafia," Bella verbally stumbled, "But I've read enough. And I need to know if you've done the things they do, Edward. If you are like them, willing to forsake others for your own gain."

Edward sighed, frustration evident, but at whom unclear. He raised his free hand, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought of how to share his past with the innocent girl beside him. He wouldn't lie to her, he was done underestimating her strengths, but if he could, he would shelter her from the misdeeds of his past as kindly as possible.

"I'm not an innocent man, Isabella," he began, clutching tightly to her hand when Bella tried to retract it. "But I swear to you, I haven't done the things you think I have," he rushed to tell her.

Bella regarded him carefully, finally nodding when she saw the honesty in his eyes. "Tell me," she demanded in a soft whisper.

"I'm merely associated with The Outfit, kitten. Which means that while I may… help them with some of their business, I don't carry out any crimes. I won't lie to you and say I haven't used my father's influence and power to cultivate my own. I've intimidate others into getting what I want, used the money my father has given me for whatever I desire, with no question or regard as to how or where it came to be.

"I've worked for them, helping them in the courts and with the city, all at my father's urging and insistence. I never saw the harm in it, only enjoying the fruits I could gather from my association. I was even considering joining them until recently."

Bella stared at him, noting the tone of displeasure he spoke with. She was curious about his change of feelings, not understanding what prompted them. "What changed? Why do you feel differently now?" she asked.

"You, Bella," Edward said, his eyes intense as they blazed into hers. "You changed everything for me."

"Me?" she squeaked, unbelieving that a simple girl such as herself could have an effect on a man like Edward, least of all one as profound as he was alluding to.

"My Bella, do you not understand the depths of my feelings for you? Have you no idea how you've changed me?" Edward asked, his disbelief clear.

He moved closer; pulling Bella's face near his, noses nearly touching, her panting breath washing over his face as he watched her eyes grow darker, filling with emotions he thought he knew well. He cupped her face, his thumb dusting across the apple of her cheek before sliding to tuck loose strands of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers rest in the silk of her still damp hair.

"Before you Bella, I was content with my life. It was full of things that, though enticing, had no true meaning. I could have fun, enjoying the lavish things offered to me, but when the day ended and night came, my life was dark, black with few stars to shine in it. Then you came, blazing across my sky with your fiery eyes and brilliant spirit. And nothing was the same; nothing could ever be the same. When I thought I'd lost you," Edward paused, biting his lip and closing his eyes against an unspoken pain, "It felt like I was blinded, having lost your light. I can't see without you to guide me."

Bella's chest heaved, her pulse beating erratically, her heart swelling with each word he spoke, healing parts of her soul she hadn't known were broken.

It took nothing more to push Bella, falling over the cliff of resistance and into the unknown rush of love; unseen but not unfelt as her arms wrapped around Edward, pressing her mouth to his in a kiss of passion, acceptance, devotion and love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes****, that was my Champagne Club version of Edward's New Moon speech. What did you think of it? **

**Next update ETA: Friday**


	62. Chapter 62

**~The Champagne Club~**

**62- "My heart belongs to you," she said.**

**Word Count: 1,205**

* * *

><p>Soft and slow, sweet and sensual that began to quickly escalate to hot, needy, and demanding, Edward could feel his body overheating, throbbing and tensing with the need to devour Bella, meeting her consuming desire with his own.<p>

He still had more to say, but his body was unwilling to comply, pushing the need and lust he felt for Bella steadily higher until it overwhelmed, pouring out from his lips and tongue as he sucked and nipped at Bella's.

His hands gripped her firmly where they held her waist and neck, keeping her tucked into his embrace as he savored the feel of her body pressed willing to his, her hands tangling in his hair, the soft moans and panting breaths she gave to him in between heated kisses. Each lick, small nip of teeth to tender flesh, and suck of her tongue drove him wilder, his body crying out for him to push things further, claim her as he'd been so desperate to do for these many months.

Yet somewhere deep inside, the man he wanted to be for his Bella demanded he stop, that he not take anything more than Bella had already given him. He struggled, the two sides of himself warring for dominance, but eventually the deep and protective feelings he had for Bella conquered the devilish, selfish need he felt.

"Bella," he mumbled between kisses, restraining his hands from pulling her further into his lap, "Kitten, we should stop," he panted against her mouth.

"Why? I want you," Bella told him, her voice low and throaty, coated by the thickness of her desire.

Edward groaned, pressing his lips back to hers, sucking her top lip between his own and slipping his tongue inside her warm mouth to touch hers. The heady kiss only lasted for a minute before he remembered himself and pulled back, placing his forehead to Bella's and closing his eyes, needing a moment to catch his breath and gain some control.

"Bella, we can't do this," he said, the words threatening to choke him as he spoke, the taste unpleasant on his tongue, but no less true. There was still more for Bella to know, more for her to hear of about his life and responsibilities. If she wanted him still, after knowing what the future held for him, then he wouldn't be able to control himself, no matter what his gentlemanly side said.

Bella pulled back suddenly, her arms sliding off and away from Edward when she moved, sitting on her bent knees beside him, her head tipped down as she twisted her fingers, hair falling forward to shield her face.

"You, um, you don't want me?" she mumbled, the rejection and shame she felt clear in her voice and slumped posture.

Edward's eyes grew wide, his heart racing uncomfortably when he realized what Bella was saying. "NO! No, baby, no. I want you, believe me, I want you," Edward told her firmly, sliding over to her immediately and pulling her into his lap, one hand drawing around her waist as the other pushed her chin up, finding her eyes dark and sad. He stared intently at her, the lust and want he felt within every inch of his body in his green eyes, making sure she would know his words were true.

"I want you, Bella. I always have," Edward continued on, voice rough with repressed lust. "But there is still something you need to know, something that could change how you feel about this… us."

Bella shook her head, unable to believe anything he said could change her opinion, douse the burning need she felt to be consumed by him in every fiber of her being. "Nothing could change my feelings for you, Edward. My heart belongs to you."

"And mine is yours," Edward promised her, pressing a kiss to her lips softly and slowly, his own worried heart easing slightly with her sincere words. Still, he knew she didn't understand what she was saying, couldn't, without the rest of his secret.

"Then nothing will change that," Bella told him firmly, raising a hand to dust along his cheek, holding his gaze with her own.

"Bella—"

"No, Edward," Bella halted him, touching her fingertips to his lips. She looked intently into his eyes, seeing his worry and urge to explain, but she shook her head. "Please, don't. If you truly believe it could change how I feel, then please, don't tell me."

When he opened his mouth to interject, Bella stopped him again, this time with her mouth on his in a reverent kiss.

When it ended, Bella moved back only a fraction, far enough so her deep brown eyes could see his jeweled green, showing him her need as she explained her reasons. "I don't know want to know, not tonight, Edward. We've already endured so much this evening, please, can we just… wait."

Edward saw the longing, the wariness in Bella's eyes. He also saw a hunger, deep and full, ready and waiting for him to strike the match, much as his own body felt ready to burst into flame at her touch.

"You're sure?" he asked, wanting to be clear. He would do what she wanted, of course, always what his Bella wanted from now on. He was hers to lead, to seek and find, to leave behind if she chose. Whatever she deemed best, Edward would do.

Nodding, Bella nestled her nose into the hollow of Edward's throat, inhaling his masculine scent. "Yes. Please, let it wait."

Edward ran his hand over her hair, the stands like silk between his fingers. He hummed contently, kissing her head gently as he felt the warmth of her fingertips across his chest. "If that's what you want, my Bella."

They spent the next few minutes wrapped quietly in each other's embrace, arms around one another as they let the events of the day and night settle. Hands sought to comfort, lips to offer chaste assurance, and sighing breaths to show their content at being with one another.

Slowly, Edward came to realize it was past time for him to go, and though he was reluctant to leave her, he knew he couldn't stay the night with Bella, though his body ached to do so. It wouldn't be prudent, and he felt she needed the time apart to better understand her feelings on what he'd revealed. Edward staying longer would keep her from doing so.

"I should go," he finally said, sitting up and shifting Bella back from his arms. Bella sighed heavily, nodding and rising to her feet.

Edward stood from the couch, discreetly rearranging himself when Bella walked to the window, her back turned to him as he willed his lustful body to behave. When Bella remained facing away from him, silent as the night itself, Edward felt thoroughly dismissed, believing she was already understanding her mistake in being with him. He closed his eyes to the welling disappointment, but decided he wouldn't force her to say the words, asking him to go.

"Edward, wait," Bella's voice called out, stopping him from gathering his things. "You can't go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do my best to answer you all, but some get missed. I still love them and you all.**

**Next update ETA: Monday**


	63. Chapter 63

**~The Champagne Club~**

**63- Follow**

**Word Count: 760**

* * *

><p>Edward's hands hovered over his coat on the chair, his body frozen by her words. Did she not want him to go? Had he misread her actions, what he thought was her polite yet still clear rejection of him?<p>

"You can't go, Edward." Bella turned to face him, seeing his mouth twisted in a frown, and brow crinkled in confusion, though a hint of hope hung in his eyes.

"Why?"

Bella walked slowly towards him, her hands reaching out to touch his and ease them down to his sides. "Because the snow is too deep, you'll never be able to get home."

The hope Edward held died, wilting like a flower under too much sun and no rain. "Oh," he replied, his voice pitched low, wounded. "I'll be fine, Bella. I don't want to inconvenience you by staying," Edward attempted to placate her. He pushed a wry smile on his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Inhaling sharply, Bella understood her mistake as soon as she saw the hurt in his green eyes. "Oh, Edward. You can't go because of the blizzard, but also…" she said, stepping close, her hand finding purchase on his cheek, stroking the stubbly line of his jaw as she gazed at him warmly. "I don't want you to go either. I want you here. With me. Please, _stay_."

Edward eyes flew to hers, flitting back and forth rapidly as he heard her words, those spoken and those left unsaid. He gripped her wrist, holding her palm to his face, a small and hopeful smile cresting his lips. Bella reciprocated with her own smile, then bit her lip as her eyes darkened, simmering in another emotion entirely.

"Will you stay? With me?" she asked.

"Where else would I go?" Edward responded, leaning in, brushing his nose along hers for a moment before pressing his lips softly to hers, light and gentle, tasting her with his tongue and sucking carefully on her lower lip briefly before pulling away. "I only want to be with you, sweetheart."

"Then stay," Bella said, her eyes soft and warm as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. She stepped back, her hand finding his, twisting his fingers together with her own, and letting their arms stretch out slowly as she walked backward into the apartment, never breaking their connection.

Edward followed her, his eyes intent on her lithe figure, watching each subtle sway of her hips, each flutter of her lashes, the slip of her tongue along her lower lip as she guided him into her bedroom, the lights dim under a pink shade, her eyes hooded and dark.

Once they were both in the room, standing face to face, Bella released his hand and covered his shoulders with hers. She fingered the collar of his shirt, slowly allowing her fingertips to tickle the skin of his throat. "Let's go to bed, Edward."

Edward felt as though he no longer inhabited his body, his senses having escaped him completely. He could merely nod, his eyes glued to the wanting expression on Bella's face as her nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He was stunned; her actions and words so unlike the innocent girl he still thought her to be. And he worried she was acting this way because she thought it was what he wanted.

And while that was true, his body ready and willing, he wanted it to be something Bella desired as well. He knew the connection he would feel by joining her body with his own would be unlike any time before. It would be more, it would be everything.

And if Bella wasn't of the same persuasion, he didn't want to tarnish what could be because of his body's selfish desires.

But as he watched Bella push the shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the floor, sliding her warm little hands beneath his undershirt and pushing it up to remove over his head, all of those thoughts flew from his mind.

It was clear in her eyes, in the feel of her hands on his skin, in the touch of her lips to his chest as she kissed him lightly, that this was what his Bella wanted too.

Knowing this released all the anxiety, worry, and hesitation from his body, and Edward's own desperate need and lust rushed forward, surging through his veins and over taking his cautious actions.

He met Bella hungry movements with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts on where Champagneward and Kittenella might go. I think its safe to say where they are heading after this chapter...**

**Next Update ETA: Wednesday**


	64. Chapter 64

**~The Champagne Club~**

**64- (Bare)**

**Word Count: 980**

* * *

><p>Arms free of his shirt, his mind free from worry, heart full of the love he felt for the beautiful woman in front of him, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, pulling her in close. He twisted his hands into the tangle of her hair, holding her neck tenderly as he stared into her eyes, letting them convey all the things he felt, all the words he couldn't say, all the ways in which he loved her.<p>

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, biting her lip but keeping her gaze focused, clear, and unyielding in her want, her need to be with him. "Yes," she whispered.

A crooked grin, only ever seen by Bella, turned up the corners of Edward's mouth, his eyes light and happy before they darkened back to the deepest green, hooded and wanting. He leaned in, his nose skimming the side of Bella's, letting his warm, sweet breath fan against her mouth as he touched her cheeks as well before moving his mouth to hers, finding it fit perfectly.

Slow touches of lips against lips, their gentle pressure building with each sweep; a light stroke of a tongue parted, mouths opening to swallow low groans, dipping in to taste and receive. Tender nip of teeth, gentle sucking of a full bottom lip, tips of the tongue touching and caressing.

Bella felt as though she would die from Edward's kiss, the fire it ignited scorching her with the first brush of his lips. She couldn't contain the sounds and movements of her body, sighing and shifting to be closer to him, her hands lifting to find purchase on his neck, dancing along the edge of his soft hair. She wanted, needed more of him, closer and closer still.

Edward didn't need her voice to know her request, his own wants reflecting hers perfectly. He slid his hands from her hair and face, down to the small expanse of exposed skin at her throat, letting his fingers play a tantalizing game of cat and mouse with the edge of her robe, slowly driving Bella wild.

"Please," she quietly begged, her mouth opening and requesting her plea before she knew she'd spoken.

Edward smirked against Bella's lips, his eyes opening and finding hers as he continued to tease. He loved to see the fire of her eyes, bright and hot just for him, knowing he was affecting her as much as she was him. He pushed the silk fabric back an inch, only to pause and kiss the newly revealed flesh with a wet kiss, his tongue slipping out to taste.

Bella moaned, her head tipping back at the feel of his lips on her heated skin, her hands gripping his shoulders tight as he continued the pattern; a kiss for every inch of hidden skin until he had pushed the garment from her body, letting it fall to the floor.

Bella stood before him, her pale pink lace nightgown covering her modestly, though it felt as if she wore nothing at all, Edward's eyes intense and hooded as he stared at her. She should have been nervous, and somewhere inside she was, but the greater feelings consuming her, pulsing through every inch of her body was the need to be his, to give Edward the gift of herself and receive the gift of being made his.

Edward's tongue slipped out and wet his lower lip, never letting his gaze wander from the uncovered parts of Bella's skin, the enticing curves of her shape. His body was aching already, and it only grew more when he saw her shiver, and not from the chill of the winter nights air.

"May I," he asked in a low rasp as he traced the thin straps of her gown with a fingertip, kissing the curve of her shoulder before letting his eyes connect with hers. Her nod gave permission, and soon the gown fell to a puddle on the floor, leaving Bella bare and exposed, open for Edward in every way.

The sight of her was overwhelming, more so than anytime he'd seen the lines of her body before, her uniforms from the club leaving little to the imagination. It seemed like a sin for Edward to have thought he could have imagined the elegance, beauty, and splendor that was his Bella before, now seeing her in her purity and grace, giving herself freely and completely to him.

"Oh my Bella," Edward moaned softly, pulling her back to his mouth to kiss her passionately, feeling all the curves and bends of her body pressed to his, warm skin against warm skin. "You… you're so… you're everything," he muttered between kisses, until he was no longer able to restrain himself, shuffling with Bella backwards towards the bed, his arms and hands and fingers desperate to feel her skin everywhere.

Bella fell back on the bed, her breath panting, heart racing, chest heaving as she watched Edward's lithe form strip bare, his trousers and underpants hitting the floor as had her moments before.

His body was a marvel, a sight her eyes had never seen. The limited exposure she'd had to his chest before was nothing compared to the full exposure she was given now. Her eyes devoured him, running over his broad shoulders, down his lightly dusted chest, the tapering of his muscled stomach to the dipped pronouncement of his hips, leading her eyes straight to the stiff length that made Edward a man. And what a glorious man at that, she mused to herself, licking her lips in anticipation as she watched Edward move back to the bed, hovering over her with his own salacious gleam in his eyes.

Though she'd had a lover before, she knew having Edward would be a completely different, world shattering experience.

Bella was ready to break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I think I managed to reply to everyone this last time, but if I missed you I'm very sorry. **

**Next Update ETA: Friday**


	65. Chapter 65

**~The Champagne Club~**

**65- Swallow**

**Word Count: 845**

* * *

><p>Edward was throbbing, his body tense as he looked down at his girl, her eyes dark and needy, begging silently for him to take her. He wanted to, devour and consume her in a fast and furious race, claiming her body and marking her as his.<p>

But more than that, Edward surprisingly found himself wanting to worship Bella, show her with his body and words how much her cared for her, loved her.

And he knew he did love her, though the words remained unspoken. There was no other explanation for the way he felt about Bella. He loved her, fully, and entirely.

So he pushed his welling lust and animal instincts back, forcing the softer, tamer side only Bella had been able to bring out in him forward, allowing it to kiss her lips and touch her soft skin with reverence.

"C'è nessuno più perfetto per me di tu," Edward whispered, the words rolling off his tongue like spun honey, thick and sweet as Bella tasted them on her own lips. She sighed heavily, her arms wrapping around Edward's shoulders as he lowered his body to hers, pressing to her everywhere, nuzzling his face into her neck and lavishing it with warms kisses and romantic words in a language she didn't know. "Le do tu il mio cuore, il mio amore."

Pushing back to gaze into her eyes, Edward kissed Bella fully, his hands taking hers from his neck and clasping their fingers together. He started at Bella, letting her see how deeply he felt for her as it shined in his eyes. "You have me, Bella. Always," he said, kissing her tenderly as he moved to align himself with her.

"I've always been yours, Edward," Bella told him sincerely, holding his gaze and tightening her grip on his hands. "I will always be."

With her words, and a deep kiss, Edward pushed forward, sliding his heavy cock into the warm, wet heat of Bella's body, a groan falling from his mouth as he felt her body's tight grip on him where they were now joined.

Bella's body heaved, arching up to meet Edward as he filled her completely, connecting them together like never before. She sighed, the weight of his body against her, inside her, surrounding her like a warm blanket. "Edward," she exhaled, urging him to move his hips when she realized he was stock still.

"I didn't know," he whispered, raspy and jagged as he began to pump his hips against Bella, slow and steady in a motion that thrilled and teased them both. "I didn't know it would… ahhh, be so… much, so good," he hoarsely groaned.

"Edward," Bella cried, her eyes fluttering between open and closed, her body shivering in pleasure. "Please," she begged, though she didn't know for what.

Edward understood, swallowing her wanton moans with his mouth as he sought to bring her all the pleasure he could. He released one of her hands, moving it to cup her breast, plucking and tugging at her nipple while his lips and tongue mimicked the motion of his hips as he continued to thrust into her, his body hitting her in the way she needed most.

They moved together, rocking and rolling their bodies with each other, finding a rhythm that worked best to bring them to the ultimate heights. Kisses shared, hands massaging, nails digging in to mark skin as teeth nipped and gently bit sensitive flesh as hips meet and pushed, skin to skin and chest to chest.

"Yes…"

"You're so beautiful, my Bella…" Edward told her, reverently kissing her lips, trailing kisses to her ear and whispering more words of devotion into her ear. "Only you… only felt this with you."

"Edward, oh… I… yes," Bella cried, her body overheating and flying to an unknown precise. She'd never felt things like this before, never experienced such bliss, but she could feel her body hurtling forward, and she didn't hesitate to reach for it, falling over into ecstasy.

"Fuck," Edward grunted at the feel of Bella tightening around him suddenly, unexpectedly, and overwhelming. His hips picked up their pace, his body chasing his own release before he quickly fell into it, Bella's name a cry on his lips as his head tipped back, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Their heavy breaths mingled, limbs entwined, hands skimming shoulders and chests, fingers twisting in damp hair and lips joining for more wet meetings as tongues embraced. Resting, warm as they held each other under the covers, the snow persisted to drift down outside, falling gently without notice as Edward and Bella continued to cuddle and show the small signs of their affection for each other, quiet and peaceful but real and true.

"I love you," whispered softly, the dark of night not hiding the bright light of its truth in eyes, still hooded and deep.

"As I love you," answered and welcoming, as arms snacked, pulling close, holding on and never letting go, as they drifted into restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations can be found using google. I hope you enjoyed and you'll consider leaving a review. **

**Next Update ETA: (Monday)- I will be on vacaction visiting my sister starting next week, so I'm not sure if/when I'll have time to write. But I'll do what I can and promise to have something for you when I get back.**


	66. Chapter 66

**~The Champagne Club~**

**66- Stripe**

**Word Count: 795**

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since the night of Bella's debut, since the evening of what should have been the end of a fragile relationship twisted and curved into something more, unyielding and strong, marking the true beginning of what Edward and Bella came to be to each other.<p>

As Bella went about her routine at The Champagne Club, sitting in front of her vanity and dusting powder on her face, rouging her cheeks and lips, she couldn't stop smiling her secretive smile, a product of the memories and thoughts replaying in her mind of her shared nights and occasional days with Edward.

The snowstorm which had kept him from leaving that first night lasted three more days, thick piles of snow building on the streets, ice and snowflakes frozen to windowpanes, hiding the lovers from the outside world and all its dangers.

Bella and Edward took full advantage of their seclusion, using the days to learn each other more completely, through words and stories shared over simple meals Bella made in her kitchen and with soft caresses and seeking touches of skin when their lust demanded answer.

Bella never felt more cherished, more desired than when she was in Edward's arms, letting him love her body and take from her flesh that which he needed for his own pleasure.

One they'd been forced to part, Edward needing to return home or else face consequences he wasn't prepared to explain, Bella had been worried, fearfully their shared emotions would fade and disappear, like the melting snow.

How wrong she'd been. Edward had come back to her the next evening, unable to stay away after seeing her at the club again. And it became a regular occurrence, to find him outside her door when her work was through. Some days, when Bella didn't have classes and Edward was able to get away, they would steal away to the park for a chilly winter walk, huddling together for warmth and kisses.

Edward had even taken her for a few dinner outs, treating her to meals in fancy restaurants when he could. Bella was always thrilled to go, her heart full and happy whenever she was in Edward's presence, despite their need to keep their relationship low key.

It was a compromise they'd made, at Edward's insistence, fearful of Bella' safety if anyone in the Outfit found out about her. Even more worrisome for Edward, the possibility that a rival mafia member would use Bella to get to him, not caring that he wasn't a made man. He was the son of Caporegime Carlisle Cullen, and anyone in his family, was a target.

But Bella wasn't concerned, as long as she had Edward; she was ready to face anything. Including the pack of jealous kittens which seemed to grow each night Edward continued to share only her favor at the club.

It was simply unheard of in their world, for Edward to be so long interested in one girl. And one they deemed so plain and dull, who was no doubt making him work harder than he ever had to for their attentions and advances.

Bella smirked, her eyes flicking to reflection of a huddled group of the catty women mirror. If only they knew how quickly she'd given in to Edward, and how it was now he who often sought out her attentions, desperate and needy to feel her wrapped warm and tight around him.

"Now what could that devious little look be about?" Mary Alice asked, her voice light and happy, smiling bright as she peered over Bella's shoulder into the mirror.

Bella shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Nothing."

"Should I have asked whom, then?" Mary Alice giggled.

Bella blushed, but shook her head again.

"I'm not sure I agree," Mary Alice teased. Leaning in, she said, "You know, I didn't believe you the first time you said it, and I still don't. You just keep your little secret with Mr. Cullen to yourself then."

She winked at Bella, who blushed at Mary Alice's keen observation once again. "But if you need to talk anytime, I'm here doll."

"Thank you, Mary Alice." With a friendly squeeze on the shoulder, Mary Alice left, heading out to the floor to begin her night.

Bella finished with her costume, clipping the tail into place on her blue and white striped satin corset and sliding her ears in place.

The image never failed to make her chuckle at herself, so absurd and overtly sexual. Then again, she assumed that's was the whole point.

Of course, if it kept Edward's attention on her, Bella wasn't that opposed to it at all, she silently mused as she made her way into the club for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Champagneward and Kittenella are back! **

**Thanks for your patience while I was on vacation. Hopefully there won't be any more delays in the posting schedule. :)**

**Next Update ETA: Friday**


	67. Chapter 67

**~The Champagne Club~**

**67-Give**

**Word Count: 610**

* * *

><p>Edward watched from across the busy room, his eyes intense and heated, as Bella leaned forward, the ample cleavage of her breasts spilling out of her top, taunting and teasing his eyes, his mouth, hands and cock.<p>

Even from across the room, she had the power to slay him, her body's curves, her coy smiles and knowing looks the weapons of her choice and his desire.

Edward was willing to fall upon that sword a thousand times.

Or, more accurately, have Bella fall upon his sword, which stood at attention anytime she was within his reach.

It was the sweetest form of torture, seeing her dressed up in her sexy kitten costume each night, knowing what has hidden just beneath the silken fabrics, the shapely black stockings. Edward was forced to clench his fists, his jaw flexing and ticking with restraint as he watched her move about the club, serving drinks and meals to various members, all of them watching her with hungry, lust filled eyes, imagining the things they'd like to do with her in their beds.

It enraged him, knowing they thought of his Bella in such intimate ways, but his ire was cooled and tamed by the heat and lust held in her eyes when she turned her dark gaze upon him, and only him.

It soothed his inner jealous animal, to know he would be the only one to fully appreciate the beauty of his Bella in the throes of passion; he would be the only one to bring her that pleasure.

Edward watched with a smug smirk on his lips as Bella moved slowly about the room, slowly making her way to his table.

It was a part of the game, one they'd started many weeks before, of toying and teasing the other. Now though, he knew at the end of the night, no matter who was able to resist the temptation of the other longest, they would both enjoy the reward when the door closed behind them, sealing them off prying eyes that seemed to follow them everywhere.

That thought brought Edward back to the business at hand, he needed a plan. He was feeling more and more pressure from his father, as the winter nights began to give way to spring days. The deadline for which his father had given him, the choice he would be forced to make, was rapidly approaching.

Edward still needed to tell Bella about his father's demands as well.

He'd tried, on several occasions, but each time she'd pushed it aside, asking him with her mouth, lips, skimming finger tips, to let it wait, let them be together in the moment and put off the unpleasant things for another time.

Though he knew it was doing neither of them any good, and only going to make the truth harder to hear, Edward found it very difficult to say no to Bella's requests, so well placed among her kisses and hot touches of skin against skin.

But now he was running out of time. Edward knew his decision would soon be forced from his hands, the choice taken away since he'd failed to come up with any other options.

If that happened, Bella would need someone to watch over her when he was gone from her life. Edward knew the perfect man to protect her, from his world if not his absence, if he could convince him.

Forcing his eyes from Bella's delicious frame, he turned to the blond man beside him and hoped their tentative friendship forged over the last few weeks would be enough to see Edward's plan through.

* * *

><p>AN: Well hello there! I hope you're as excited for this story to be back as I am after the unofficial break. I promise, I never intended to take two months to update this story, but it happened due to finishing my other WIP and then a lack of inspiration. Then Cannes Rob happened and all was well in the Shahula world, haha!

But seriously, I've got my mojo back (fingers crossed it stays) and I plan to get back to our regular scheduled program. Thank you for the notes of encouragement and continued interest in Champagneward and his Kittenella; you kept me motivated to continue.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and where you think things are headed for our duo.

Oh, and just a note- I have no intentions of leaving FF. While I respect those authors who feel its needed, this is my home. So unless I'm kicked out, you can always find me here. :)

Next update ETA: Friday


	68. Chapter 68

**~The Champagne Club~**

**68- Vital**

**Word Count: 430**

* * *

><p>"Jasper," Edward called to the man beside him, who sat with his back straight and steely eyes always watching, roaming the room for signs of threat or danger.<p>

Yes, he would be perfect. If Edward could convince him, that is.

"What do you think of The Champagne Club?" Edward questioned, smiling wryly as he tested the waters.

He knew how appealing, how opulent and grand the atmosphere was, and he remembered well the excitement snf the rush he felt the first time he'd stepped across it's threshold and into this other world, the din of so many sins, as it were. This was Jasper's first time inside however, though he'd retrieved Edward outside many nights.

Jasper took a drink, the clear liquid of his vodka on the rocks slipping easily down his throat. He wasn't sure what Edward's game was tonight, inviting him in, but he had to admit he was intrigued. The women were beautiful, no doubt, and the alcohol and furnishings fine, but he was uncomfortable none the less, a thick tension haning in the air.

"It a lovely establishment, sir," Jasper coolly replied. "I can see why you enjoy spending your free time here, unwinding."

Edward laughed, his eyes dancing with humor. "Yes, _unwinding_. This is a good spot for that," he remarked, smirking, his eyes tracing the path Bella made across the floor.

"Now tell me, Jasper, do you have a doll back home? Some pretty little thing waiting for you or should we find a kitten for you to play with tonight?" Edward offered, hoping to soften him up.

Jasper remained stoic, not answering.

Edward sighed; trying to dig into the man's hard shell and ferret out a way to gain his favor was difficult. He was sure the wiles of a woman would help, that at least one kitten here would have piqued Jasper's interest. If there was, Edward could easily make an introduction between his intimidating companion and the girl, thus creating a path for his back up plan for Bella.

He waited silently, knowing that if given enough time, Jasper might show some sort of tell for his preference, and then Edward could strike.

Just like in cards or even his father's business, reading your opponent, knowing their strengths and weakness and when to make your big move, was vital.

Edward was very good at the game.

So long as his femme fatal Bella was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Next Update ETA: Monday**


	69. Chapter 69

**~The Champagne Club~**

**69- Coy**

**Word Count: 787**

* * *

><p>Jasper watched Mr. Cullen carefully from the side, observing the young man's easy eyes and arrogant smile. He liked him, despite his best efforts not to, as it was not in Jasper's practice to befriend his employers, but Edward's once cocky demeanor had shifted into a mellower, more relaxed personality. For the most part, anyway.<p>

Jasper knew it had very little to do with the rising expectations placed upon Edward by his family, and everything to do with the sexy young woman who was currently sashaying her way to Edward's side.

The heated look that passed between their eyes, locked only on each other, fire and passion, lust and desire clearly on display, was what had truly changed Edward from the arrogant prick to the focused man that sat bedside Jasper now.

"Mr. Cullen," the waitress purred, her smile demure yet knowing as she came to stop near the table.

"Isabella," Edward replied, his tone smooth and rich as he stared at the girl.

Jasper kept his eyes averted, listening as the two bantered for a few moments, playful words that could be taken in so many ways if one paid close enough attention.

"What will you be having tonight, sir?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Kitten. I'm feeling a bit wound up and rough from the long day... what do you think could help take the edge off?"

Her tinkling laugh rolled lightly across the table, through the rings of smoke and cologne that coiled in the air. "Mmm, I don't know if we have anything on the menu to satisfy your needs, Mr. Cullen. But I'd be happy to look in the back for you."

Edward chuckled darkly. "Oh, would you now? That's sounds promising indeed. But how long do you think that will take? I'm not feeling particularly patient tonight."

"We can't have that now can we?" The girl thought for a moment, her hand lightly brushing along Edward's sleeve before she bent lower, her chest coming eye level with the men at the table, though she was clearly only intending for Edward to see the mountains of her breasts as she spoke in a low whisper, "I suppose you could accompany me, if you feel the need. Though, it's strictly not permitted."

"Mr. Sloan will make an exception for me," Edward replied, already rising and buttoning up his jacket.

"Then follow me, sir," her sultry voice purred coyly.

"Take the rest of the night off, Jasper," Edward proclaimed, "I think I'll be finding another ride home."

"Of course, sir. Have a pleasant evening."

Edward spared a quick wink in Jasper's direction before he hastened to follow behind Isabella's swaying hips.

Raising his glass to sip his cool drink, Jasper successfully hid the smile on his lips, an emotion unbecoming of his position. His eyes traveled the room, always watching for the danger which lingered beneath the surface of such fine skins as places like this.

Danger that often dressed itself up in forms of temptation was the worst kind. It could cut a man's knees right out from under him, his eyes blinded by beauty so bright he wouldn't see the blade slip in to his side. Such a thing could easily befall the young Mr. Cullen if he wasn't careful.

Although, things did appear different with the feisty brunette who was leading Edward away. Different, yet still dangerous in her own way.

The heat that sparked between Edward and Isabella was a treacherous thing in this business, Jasper knew. Passion smoldered between them, yet Jasper could sense the deeper feelings simmering between them as well. Their affections weren't overt, the non-keen observer was sure to pass over the subtle nuances that tipped their hat, but Jasper saw it all, he knew.

It was the way the couple looked at each other, acclimated themselves to one another, shifting and turning to always have a direct line of sight on the other, moving like magnets, touched a place within his long cold heart, softening him to their plight, making him wary of the threats which hung over head.

Jasper knew Edward was being watched, most often by his own eyes for his father, Caporegime Carlisle. And he knew the boy was becoming more and more love sick for the dark haired beauty he visited most nights, which didn't bode well for the plans the Outfit had for him.

He hoped he would be able to fulfill his duties to both Cullen men, but something told him he was likely to fail in that regard.

The problem was which man he would fail.

Because failing one Cullen would kill Jasper's spirit, but failing the other would kill Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading, even if I've been fail at review replies. That may continue, as I think we all would rather I spend my free time writing this story than responding to those- but I'll do my best to reply to any questions/concerns when I see them.**

**Next Update ETA: Wednesday**


	70. Chapter 70

**~The Champagne Club~**

**70-Duress**

**Word Count: 665**

* * *

><p>Edward and Bella made their way through the dark halls, his hands reaching and skimming her hips, thighs, tugging on her kitten tail. Bella giggled playfully, brushing his seeking hands away, though she let them roam her form longer than she should have as they made their way to privacy, but when Edward touched her like that, showed her his desires, how they were focused directly on her, Bella didn't care.<p>

They finally found themselves nestled away in the lavish Champagne Room, surrounded by soft pillows and dim lights, allowing their hands to roam freely along the contours and bends of each other's bodies.

"I've missed you," whispered from full lips, caught and inhaled by an eager tongue.

"And I you," moaned in panted hot breaths bathing skin. "It's been hours since I've held you in my arms."

Kisses and licks, nips and tugs from teeth on plump flesh, twisting tongues greeted each other again, welcoming back and begging for more as Bella pulled Edward to the couch. He helped her settle, laying back on the plush sofa as he hovered over her, his eyes intense and hungry as he peered into her dark chocolate eyes. Bella ran her hands over his arms, shoulders, neck and cupped his jaw as she bit her lip and stared up at him.

How she wanted to devour him, consume him with all the passion and fire that burned in her body at his mere look, let alone his blistering touch.

They'd made an agreement however, weeks before, to keep their encounters mostly chaste when at the club, for the safety of each other.

But now, lying under him, feeling the heat from his devilish eyes, Bella wondered if Edward would be willing to amend their agreement.

The passionate look in his eyes seemed amiable indeed.

Edward was unable to resist Bella's temptation, pushing his mouth roughly to hers and taking that bit of lip she so abused for his own. He poured heated kisses against her flesh, as though each was the first, and each would be the last.

Bella fared no better in her weak resistance, her hands eager to hold his stubble roughened chin, fingers clawing to open his cloth covered chest and pulling it from his arms, brushing the dusting of hair on his chest with eager fingers, her lips and tongue seeking the warm, wet refuge of his hot mouth.

Bella knew where the actions were going, and she welcomed them openly, though she'd never done so before. It was different with Edward, the way her body demanded his; the blood in her veins seeming to sing with life whenever he was near.

No other man had ever caused such reactions from her, and like a drug, she craved more; more of Edward, his lips, his hands, his tongue, the pleasures only he could give her body.

Though in the back of her mind, a small warning bell sounded, she continued to push it aside. It was unfair, she knew, to keep denying it the chance to warn her, but she was loathe to break the spell she had fallen under seen that fateful snowy night.

And Edward's attempts to speak his ultimate secret went unheard, as she begged him to let it remain hidden for just another day. And there was of course, her other secret to be told as well.

Bella knew she should speak with Edward about what waited for her at home, if she failed in Chicago, but she feared telling him would end their affair. She couldn't imagine it ending now, the idea causing her heart to shudder in duress at the thought.

So she indulged in her desires, stripping away Edward's crisp shirt and unfastening his trousers, releasing him from the confines and into her desperate hands.

Secrets she should speak and hear could wait another day, but the craving of her body was unable to be pushed aside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I love hearing your thoughts in reviews, even if I don't get to reply to everyone, know I read them and thank you.**

**Next update ETA: Friday/Monday**


	71. Chapter 71

**~The Champagne Club~**

**71- Right**

**Word Count: 1,250**

* * *

><p>Edward stuttered and groaned above Bella, his eyes closing in pleasure at the feel of her skin on his hard cock, stroking and pulling him just right.<p>

Panting, he begged her with eyes and lips to continue, his hands gliding along the dark nylon covering her legs, tickling the lacy edges of her garters before slipping under the straps and up to the dark fabric covering the area he desired most.

"Edward," Bella moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his long digits teasing her, running back and forth at the edge of the fabric, peaking under quickly before slipping back out to squeeze her round flesh.

Edward's dancing fingers continued, as his lips sought the sweet skin of Bella's breasts, licking and nipping the mounds as they loomed before his eyes. He wanted them naked and in his hungry mouth, but knew that would be too risky.

Instead, he settled for sucking at the ivory flesh he could reach, dipping his tongue into her bustline and swiping over a taunt nipple as his fingers drifted higher up her body below the silk fabric to claim his prize.

Bella gasped below him, her hips seeking his as she twisted and tugged against his hot cock, running her thumb along the wet tip as she knew he liked before stroking back down the base repeatedly.

Edward grunted, his hips flexing and seeking friction. Bella's mewl of need pushed his own needs further, his hands sliding back and forth across her wet heat, ready and wanting him, as always. He pumped two fingers into her, keeping in time with the rhythm she used on him, their mouths meeting in hard and deep kisses as they drove each other close to the edge of desire.

Bella moaned her approval, rolling her hips to meet his ministrations, gripping her hand against his thick member faster, needing to feel his fingers work against her in response.

"Yesss, Bella," Edward groaned, his lips pressed near Bella's ear. "Like that."

"Mmmm, Edward," she sighed, her lips insistent on his. "More, please. More."

Though in the back of his mind he knew where their frantic movements were leading, and how they'd promised to save such intimacies for one of their beds, in that moment, he was unable to deny them both what they so dearly wanted.

Edward pulled back slightly, his eyes searching hers for a sign of agreement, finding it quickly in the dark flame. He pressed his lips to hers, hard and needy against the full pink flesh, tugging her bottom lip and sucking it swiftly before releasing it back to her. Bella's free hand moved to his hair, twisting and gripping the locks in a fist as she held him close, kissing him back with as much passion as she could.

Edward removed Bella's hand from his dick, kissing the pout from her lips as quickly as it appeared. He shifted them; turning so he was sitting on the couch, his trousers loose and open with Bella perched on top of his thighs.

Bella smiled down at him, ready for what was to come as his hands traveled dangerous up her legs. Smirking back at her, Edward pushed the scrap of fabric that covered Bella to the side, watching as her dark world was revealed to him.

Bella cast her eyes below as well, shifting up on her knees to better take Edward in, the tip of him brushing against her entrance, causing them both to moan.

Slowly, deliberately, Edward slid into her, finding Bella slick, wet, warm and tight. Perfect.

Bella shuddered above him, her hands grasping his shoulders, hips flexing against his once he was fully seated inside her.

Their lips found each other again, pressing firm and sure as they began to rock together, building the pleasure they only shared with one another.

"So good," Bella whimpered, her hands traveling in a circuit around Edward's shoulders, neck and hair. "You feel so good."

"That's right, Kitten," Edward growled lowly, his teeth nipping her neck as he increased his pace, thrusting deeply into her. "Feel me, take it all, sweetness."

Bella complied, shifting and driving her hips down before raising back up, riding Edward's cock as he licked at her breasts, his hands guiding her movements below, their passionate sounds echoing in the room.

Before long, the pressure was too much, the need inside desperate to be released, and Bella found her bliss, crashing over into it suddenly. Edward marveled at the sight, the way her beautiful face contorted with pleasure driving his own need to the brink. With several more thrusts into her pulsing heat, he felt his own release consume him.

Panting, Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder as his hands glided along her back in slow circles, his forehead resting on her breasts, hot breaths fanning her chest and stomach as they both came down from their high peak.

"Thank you," Edward whispered, kissing the skin above Bella's heart reverently before looking up to meet her eyes, soft green, deep with emotions meeting loving brown, full to bursting with the same feelings.

Bella smiled gently as she brushed her lips lightly against his. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. Always," he promised, sealing it with a kiss.

Bella looked into his bottomless eyes, seeing how true his words were, feeling the truth in her veins. She knew she should tell him of her father's plans; she must if she wanted the future her heart desired with this man.

She would tell him tonight, and finally allow him to tell her what he'd been wanting to say as well. It was only fair, only right and smart, if they were to continue further from here.

And Bella craved nothing more than a future with Edward.

His glowing smile seemed to say he wanted the same as well.

They were startled suddenly, a loud knock on the door followed by a sharp voice calling out, "Izzy! Mr. Sloan needs to speak with you. Say goodnight to Mr. Cullen, and proceed to his office immediately."

"I'll be right there," Bella called out to Vicki as she untangled herself from her lover's embrace, fixing her clothes quickly.

"Should I stay?" Edward asked, worry tight in his eyes, but Bella brushed it aside, not wanting to bother him.

"No, don't. It's probably nothing, I'll be fine," she assured, though her mind was curious what her boss needed. Perhaps one of the girls had overheard their amorous session…

"Would you like me to meet you at your place, then?" Edward questioned, already a salacious tilt to his lips, despite their activities not even half an hour ago.

Shaking her head with a light laugh, Bella kissed Edward's cheek and straightened his shirt. "No, go home. I don't know how late I'll be. But can we meet tomorrow? I… I want to talk with you about something."

Edward nodded, brushing the side of her cheek carefully, reverently before kissing her lips. "Of course, sweetheart. I have something I'd like to discuss as well. Lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful," Bella said, stretching up for one final kiss to his lips before turning to go.

Edward watched Bella leave, the usual flutter in his heart at the sight twisting slightly, making it sharp and painful, though he wasn't quite sure why.

He brushed it off; not realizing it was a sign of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long chapter and a lemon? It's because I love you. Thank you for your reviews... and yes, we are at a turning point in the story for our lovers. What do you think will happen next?**

**Next Update ETA: Monday/Tuesday**


	72. Chapter 72

**~The Champagne Club~**

**72- Messy**

**Word Count: 820**

* * *

><p>Edward settled his black, pin striped jacket back onto his shoulders, adjusting his tie to lie neatly on his chest before running his fingers through his hair, knowing it would be messy.<p>

He smiled smugly at the reason for it; Bella's fingers gripping and pulling tightly in his thick locks as she moved over him with passion and purpose.

He finished off the neat scotch he'd poured for himself after her departure, letting the memories of their impassioned union play across his thoughts as the liquid burned his throat, each lighting him up in different ways.

He couldn't wait until he could hold his Bella in his arms again.

Finished, Edward strolled back to The Library, his lips quirked in wry smile as he looked on the inhabitants of the room. Fat men, skinny men, old and young, all of Chicago's finest and wealthiest gathered under the same roof for the same reason.

Some would find what they sought, and others would spend big to only lose big as well, but Edward already considered himself a winner.

He had the most fetching kitten of them all, after all. Not a single woman here, no matter her lures and curves, could hold a candle to his girl.

It's what made ignoring the sultry smiles and come-hither eyes of his past play things easy to ignore as he made his way to the door and out of the club, leaving more than one girl rejected and defeated.

But Edward wasn't concerned with them, only on what was happening behind the closed doors of Sloan's office. He thought of barging in, using his influence to demand to be included in the meeting, insuring Bella's safety if needed, but knew she wouldn't care for that.

Bella was more independent and self reliant than any woman he ever met. Stubborn and strong willed, driving him crazy one moment and making him admire her more the next.

Edward mused that his father might actually like Bella and her feisty spirit, if they were to ever meet. But that thought only reminded Edward of his worries, his need to figure out some plan of action to keep Bella in his life.

Now that'd he found her, he wouldn't let her go. Unless he was buried six feet under.

Even then, he knew his love for her would endure, going with him to that place all souls venture when their time on Earth is through.

It was those thoughts that made leaving her behind for the night easier.

Edward's eyes caught sight of the shiny black car, gleaming in the soft street light under the dark night sky as soon as he stepped out of the club's door. Smirking, he sauntered over to it, one hand in his pants pocket as he approached.

The window lowered with a quiet hum, and Edward smiled at the stoic face inside.

"Jasper, didn't I give you the night off?" Edward chuckled.

"You did sir, but I thought I might wait just in case," he replied, his eyes giving nothing away, not that Edward was looking.

"Well no matter. I could use a lift home, since you're here."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. Is it just you tonight?"

Edward grinned and nodded. "For now," he said, tapping the roof of the car with his hand before standing up, and moving to settle enter the car's backseat.

The drive was quick, neither man speaking much, each lost in their own thoughts.

Edward continued to relive his evening with Bella over and over again, each sigh, each hot breath from her sweet lips, the caresses of her hand on his stomach, his lips on her throat, sucking softly at the swell of her breast, the feel of her warm flesh snuggly wrapped around him causing his lust and desires to rejuvenate once more, his hands moving to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

He was so lost in his vivid memories, he'd barely noticed their arrival at his home, but untangled his thoughts quickly, giving Jasper a polite goodnight before ascending the stairs to his front door, slipping the key in and entering the dark foyer.

Before he could step further into his home, a light flicked on, the muted yellow glow barely casting enough light to illuminate the shadowed figure waiting for him.

Surprised at the unexpected appearance, Edward inhaled sharply, startled, his eyes attempting to see in the still dark room. When he heard the figure speak, cold and hard, calculated, Edward's body tensed, each muscle contracting and taunt, on edge.

"Well, well. Look who has finally come home," the voice paused, a bright orange cherry glowing before a ring of gray smoke filtered into the dim lamp's light. "It seems I've finally found you alone, as well. All the better, then. Have a seat, Edward. We have… _business_ to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! **

**Next Update ETA: Thursday**


	73. Chapter 73

**~The Champagne Club~**

**73- Boy**

**Word Count: 1,245**

* * *

><p>Edward swallowed thickly, steeling himself, his hands flexing at his sides as he gathered up his courage, pushing away the chills of tension and unease that washed over his spirit as he faced the man.<p>

"Have a seat," the man stated, his tone leaving no room for discussion. His patience was already thin, and Edward knew not to push it, so he quickly complied, moving to sit on the sofa, allowing the dim light to encompass both men in its dull glow.

"Father," he greeted stoically. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Carlisle chuckled ominously, a dark sound that filtered in the air heavily, laying like a wet blanket on Edward's skin, chilling him further.

"Oh, something is wrong alright Edward," he replied, shifting forward, his cigar lifting to his mouth for a moment, embers glowing, before he spoke again, smoke unfolding from his lips in a snaking coil. "But that something is soon to be fixed."

Silence fell between them, each staring intently at the other. Edward's mind raced with possibilities, knowing the likely reason for his father's visit, but praying it wasn't true, that he might have more time to come up with a solution to his dilemma, yet time continued to move forward, the sounds of each second sounding off loudly from a clock on the mantle nearby.

The countdown to his end, his happiness and life over, drew closer with each tick.

"You know why I'm here," Carlisle stated, his eyes cold as he looked at his son.

"I do," Edward responded.

"Good, then this makes everything much easier. Momo will be pleased to hear this; he's anxious to unite the two families. He's decided he wants this to happen immediately, by the month's end at the latest."

Edward shook his head, hands pressed to his knees as he spoke, "No, it's not easier. I… I can't do this; I don't want to become a part of that world."

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" Carlisle began slowly, "Do you think your wants matter anymore? Do you think Momo cares what you want?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle eased forward, giving his cigar a final pull before resting it in an ashtray before returning his focus back to Edward. "Momo only cares about loyalty, honor and respect. You have an agreement with him, and he expects you to honor that.

"I have connections and ties with him that run deep, as you know since you've enjoyed them in various instances around Chicago, so those must be respected and paid for.

"You are bound by loyalty and love through your mother to the law practice, which Momo would like to continue to use for any… indiscretions his men might face. But he would feel much better about doing so if you were loyal to him and the Outfit.

"And by uniting the Zummato Rockford family with us here, you will do all those things, including saving your practice. So tell me, why would you risk all of this, your very life, by not fulfilling your agreement?"

Edward knew his father was right, but it still didn't stop him from loving Bella, didn't quell the desires and needs he felt for her, living and breathing in his very skin. He couldn't marry another woman, couldn't fathom holding someone else in his arms or touching their lips, sleeping without the tantalizing scent of Bella in the air each night. His heart clenched and ached at the mere thought of another.

He needed to find a way to make his father understand this, surely as the man who once loved his mother so fiercely, he would understand.

"I'm in love with someone, Father," Edward explained, his eyes focused and truthful.

Carlisle studied Edward carefully, eyes tracing him, seeing the set jaw and strong determination on his brow, but the fear and worry not fully masked within his eyes. Pursing his lips, Carlisle dismissed his declaration.

"Love is a fickle thing, Edward," Carlisle admonished. "You'll get over it."

"Not her, I won't."

"Don't be so dramatic, boy. All dames are the same, even your little curvy brunette."

Edward fell back, shock on his features as he stared at his father. He had no idea Carlisle knew of Bella, and it caused a crack of fear to fester deep in his heart.

Carlisle's eyes flashed, the blue ice cold but calculating. He knew he'd hit Edward where it counted most, the look in his eyes telling all.

"You didn't think I would know? That I wouldn't have someone watching my son while he sowed his wild oats these last few months?" Carlisle tsk'd. "I've had several men watching you, Edward. Not to mention that slug Sloan. He's had quite a bit to say about your dear little kitty… From what he says, she likes to purr for all the men if they ask."

Edward's nostrils flared, his anger rising. "Don't speak of Bella like that!"

"Ah! _Bella_ is it? Well, let me tell you something, Edward," Carlisle intoned, his gaze sharp. "_Bella_ doesn't mean anything. She's nothing more than a plaything, a distraction from your duties. And you've had more than enough fun with her. It can't continue."

Edward rose, towering over his father as he huffed angrily. "I won't give her up. She is a part of me."

Carlisle waved a hand dismissively in the air, standing himself. He stepped past his son, disaffected by his promise.

"You may think you love her now, but I wonder if you'll feel the same, after you've had your wife a few times. I hear Gianna is a real spit-fire, though don't tell Tony I said that," he chuckled, shrugging on his coat and standing near the door.

"Oh and one more thing, Edward," Carlisle said with cool indifference. "Chicago can be a dangerous place for someone new to the city. I'd hate for something to happen to Bella because you couldn't uphold your agreement."

"You wouldn't," Edward growled, his green eyes hot with hate for the man before him, no longer willing to see him as his father.

"Wouldn't I? Did you think I put Jasper on your service because he was a good driver? No," Carlisle chided, "Jasper has been keeping tabs on you and your little skirt for me. It would be very easy for him to find her. Something to think about tonight."

Stunned with the new information, the sting of betrayal sharp, Edward remained silent, his eyes closing only for a moment as he realized how thoroughly entangled he was, no way of escaping in sight.

"A car will be here for you to take you to Rockford at eight. Have all your things ready to leave by then," Carlisle explained. He stepped through the door, pausing briefly to impart his final words.

"And don't embarrass me by running, Edward. Felix has orders to watch you, and do whatever necessary to make sure you're here when the car comes. And I know how much you like your fingers."

Tony slid to the side, bulky body blocking the hall way as his hands fisted against each other while he cracked his knuckles, the hard lines of his face and dark eyes gleaming with purpose as he stared at Edward.

Nodding resignedly, Edward closed the door behind his father, sliding to the floor after he left.

Head in his hands, heart clenching painfully in his chest, Edward knew he had no choice.

The clock struck midnight, and with it, Edward fell apart, his life and dreams of a happy future with Bella over before they could truly begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun…**

**Real quick—**

**The Outfit is a real Chicago mafia faction, and though I'm playing with it, the characters I'm mentioning are/were very real people.**

**Sam "Momo" Giancana was the Boss for several decades, including the 40s/50s/60s, hence him showing up here.**

**Tony Zummato was the underboss in charge of the Rockford devision of The Outfit, who did in fact have a daughter (I'm just calling her Gianna).**

**Felix "Milwaukee Phil" Alderisio was a part of this mob as well, and it just played too well into the Twi world to exclude him here.**

**Thanks for reading, and though I tried to get to as many reviews as I could, I know I missed some of you. But I loved your thoughts and can't wait to hear more of them!**

**Next Update ETA: Monday**


	74. Chapter 74

_For those of you who were upset last chapter because Edward didn't stand up to his father more, please remember in this time period, you did not disrespect your father in anyway, but especially not if he is in the mafia. ;)_

**~The Champagne Club~**

**74- Loss**

**Word Count: 1,100**

* * *

><p>The door had been closed, his father disappearing into the night, for quite some time, yet Edward remained riveted in his seat.<p>

He was trembling, shaking with anger and rage, desperate like a lion to roar and cry out at the injustice of his plight, but Edward kept it bottled within, only the visible tremors in his hands showing his true emotions.

In his mind, chaos reigned, pouring over and over what had transpired. The harsh words of his father, the demand and threats made, the futile attempts of persuasion made by a frantic boy to an immovable man all twisted and spiraled, playing violently on a loop.

Edward gripped his hair, tugging hard at the locks in frustration, his teeth grinding, jaw flexing with turmoil. He was at a loss for what he could do, how to proceed in this new muddled misery.

Standing to pace back and forth, Edward tried to figure out what had gone wrong, how things had turned so quickly from loving and wonderful with Bella to cold and hard with his father.

Why couldn't he have listened? Why didn't he understand Edward's change of heart?

Growling lowly, Edward knew the answers to those questions, had know even before his father left, though the answers were not what he wanted them to be.

Carlisle Cullen had long abandoned his role of father to Edward, the loving, kind, doting man who watched over him and cared for his wants and needs instead replaced with the ruthless, cunning and manipulative shell of man who resembled his father, who only acted if it benefited him in some way.

Getting Edward involved with the Outfit, using the law practice to help his associates and agreeing to this marriage arrangement all benefited Carlisle, so Edward's hesitance and concerns were no matter.

Carlisle's mafia family was more important than his own blood lines.

It disgusted Edward, but he knew how enticing the finery and flash of that life was, how easy it was to get sucked in, spun around and turned inside out before you knew it. He'd seen it happen with his father as a younger man, and he'd even begun to see it in himself.

Edward came to an abrupt stop, realizing that he had played a big hand in his fate as well. He had been traveling the path to join the Outfit, accepting their favor and helps, lavish gifts and donations, working for them and helping to skirt the law when needed in exchange for his own desires for some time. He'd even gone as far as verbally committing himself to the family, willing and ready to join if it saved his practice.

Which, Edward realized, is why Momo was adamant Edward take up this position now. It was as his father said, he'd made a commitment, an unspoken agreement, and the mafia did not take those lightly.

If you partook of the fruit, you were bound by its knowledge, protecting and serving it in any way you could.

Cursing, Edward resumed pacing, wishing he could go back in time and talk sense into his self, forewarning of the troubles that going along that path would make.

Then again, had he not taken this road, he may never have encountered Bella.

That was an occurrence he never would regret. Bella was the light in the dark, the well of hope in his bottomless pit of despair.

He only prayed she would forgive him when she learned of his marriage.

Maybe there was some way he could get her a message, some plan he'd yet to think of that would assure Bella of his true feelings. He just needed more time.

The light of dawn crept slowly across the room through the windows, alerting Edward to his imminent departure. Time was not on his side, as always seemed to be the case when he was consumed with thoughts of Bella.

He soon heard a thunderous knock on his door, Felix's voice calling out, "Cars here, kid. Time ta go."

"I need another minute," Edward shouted, rushing to his room to pack.

Edward gathered a few items quickly, stuffing them in his suitcase without thought, knowing what he really needed, he couldn't take with him. He stepped through the door, resigned to his fate for the moment.

"Mr. Cullen," Jasper said, surprising Edward with his appearance. "Is everything in order, sir?"

Edward nodded but remained silent, unhappy to see the man though he didn't have a right to be.

But it couldn't be helped, Edward felt betrayed by the almost friend, even though he knew Jasper was only doing his job, having worked for his father the whole time and not him. He knew Jasper couldn't very well go against orders without his own death being the result, but it didn't lesson the burn any either.

After they made their way to the car and stowed Edward's bag, Jasper moved behind the wheel, Felix sitting beside him in the passenger seat.

"We'll be heading to Rockford directly, sir," Jasper told him, though Edward refused to meet his eyes in the mirror, instead watching his beloved Chicago city streets slip by.

As the car turned down a well known street, Edward's heart clenched. He gazed longingly at the great black door, wishing Bella would somehow step out of it, despite the time of day being all wrong.

He wanted just one last glimpse of her, one last look at the only truly good, beautiful and right thing in his life.

"You're gonna miss dat place, eh kid?" Felix joked, his thick accent rolling heavy off his tongue. "They gots the prettiest pussies in town, from what I hears," he laughed.

Edward sneered but held his tongue, flashing a glare in the big ox's direction before his eyes slid over, finding Jasper's blue gaze in the mirror.

Clearing his throat, Jasper said, "I'm sure you'll be missed there as well, Mr. Cullen. They've grown very fond of you, sir."

"I will, yes. I just hope sh-they'll understand why I'll no longer be using my key," Edward said seriously, holding Jasper's gaze, silently communicating with the man what he was really referring to.

"Did you happen to return it already? If not, I'd be willing to watch over it for you, sir," Jasper offered, nodding in the mirror to signal his understanding. "At least until you return to claim it."

"That would be most helpful, Jasper," Edward smiled, relief, though small, filtering through him.

He may not have been without a friend after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**

****Next Update ETA: Wednesday****


	75. Chapter 75

**~The Champagne Club~**

**75- Hollow**

**Word Count: 1,012**

* * *

><p>Knocking lightly on the heavy door, Bella waited to be called in, her fingers smoothing over her bodice and garters, making sure everything was tucked in as it should be, the traces of Edward's earlier explorations unseen.<p>

A moment passed before the door was cracked open, revealing Mr. Sloan, his greasy hair and pinched face, slate gray suit and straight black tie ominous in the door frame.

"Please, come in and have a seat," he said, pushing the door open for Bella to pass through, his eyes roaming the planes of her body, making a shiver of nerves run through her, so unlike the ones of desire Edward's hot gaze produced.

Shaking those erotic thoughts from her mind, Bella settled into one of the red cushioned chairs in front of Sloan's desk, her hands folding primly in her lap.

She was still unclear why she was being called in, though the catty looks and smug smiles of Irene and Jane as she passed them in the backroom pushed her pervious suspicions closer to light.

Once Bella was seated, Sloan took up position in front of her, perching on the corner of his desk, his thighs splade on either side, causing Bella to turn her head slightly to the side, no desire to his prominently displayed package which now resided at her eye level.

Her hands clasped tightly in her lap, nervous swallows and with worried eyes, Bella spoke softly when it became clear Mr. Sloan wouldn't be the first to break the tense silence that settled over them.

"Vicki said you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, yes I have some things I'd like to discuss with you," Sloan answered.

"It's been quite a few months since you've been here, hasn't it?" he started, his tone light yet still hinting at danger beneath the surface, or so Bella thought she detected.

"Yes sir, it's been since last September."

"And you've enjoyed your time here? Made some pals, and enjoyed singing for the gentleman?"

"Yes."

"Good, good," Mr. Sloan said, nodding as he stuffed a hand into his pocket. Drawing a deep breath, sighing in exhale, he turned thoughtful eyes back to Bella, his dark eyes almost sad but poorly hiding his sly nature, the effect void.

"I've received some bad news, Miss Swan," he began, holding Bella's confused eyes when they flew up to meet his. "It seems there has been some trouble at home, with your father. He's fallen very ill."

"What?" Bella exclaimed, her heart jerking to a stop before galloping at stop speed. "My father… what's happened? How do you—, what do you know? Who told you this?"

"I received a call from a Mr. Arthur Vollmer, a close friend of your father's, as he told me, just this evening. He found your address at your father's house and Information gave him this number as your work place, when he was unable to reach you at home."

Bella nodded absently, her blood sluggish and head feeling hollow as she repeated the words back in her mind, trying to make sense of them, every nerve and fiber of her body tensing with the news, from the first mention of something being wrong with her father, to Arthur Vollmer's name causing a sickening bile to roll and rise in her throat.

Nothing good would come of this conversation.

"According to your… _friend_, your father has fallen very sick; require him to take up residence in the hospital. His illness isn't clear yet, and Mr. Vollmer is unsure how long he'll be there, but…"

"But what?" Bella asked, her voice trembling as she held a shaky hand to her lips, tears pooling in her eyes as she feared for her father. Though they weren't close, Charles having been unkind to her for many years, she still loved him, and wanted him well.

"Well, I don't know how to put this delicately, sweetheart," Mr. Sloan said, a pitying look in his eyes as he placed a cool hand on her bare shoulder, "but there is very little money left by his hospital bills apparently, and he still needs more medical attention. Mr. Vollmer has been unable to help, since he isn't family, so he asks you to either come home, or send more money."

Bella's eyes fell closed; shock, pain, despair ringing in her ears and echoing in her body with his words. She felt helpless and lost with the news, knowing she had very few options.

She would have to go home to take care of her father.

Go home and marry Arthur, the rich older man who'd shown keen interest in her since she was barely more than sixteen, his interest and intentions becoming more pointed since Charles' accident, pushing Bella to make her move to Chicago, hoping it would be a way out of that life, though her father seemed to favor it.

Now, what choice did she have? It was her duty as a daughter to return home, marry this rich man so that his wealth might pay for the care her father needed.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as tiny sobs began to shake her body.

"Now, don't cry, dear girl," Sloan crooned, caressing her hair and whispering low, "I'm sure you can work something out."

"I don't know what I can do," Bella mumbled. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Edward, of perhaps asking him for money, but she knew that wouldn't be wise. He had thick, knotted ties to the mafia, and his money mostly likely bathed in their blood would come at its own price.

One she couldn't pay, and didn't want Edward to pay either.

Her faith and foundation began to crumble. "What will I do? I can't go back, I can't marry him…"

"I would hate to see you go," Mr. Sloan remarked, a touch of false disappoint in his voice, though Bella couldn't hear it due to the waves of panic crashing in her mind.

"Perhaps we could work something out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, what could Mr. Sloan mean? Hmmm…**

**I've taken a few liberties here, with how personal information could be given and hospital care, but let's roll with it, since this is fiction after all. ;)**

**Thanks for reading! As always I love hearing from you, and wish I had time to reply to everyone but it's just not happening. I do try to answer questions though, as long as they don't give away the story, so feel free to ask.**

**Next Update ETA: Friday**


	76. Chapter 76

**~The Champagne Club~**

**76- (Devil)**

**Word Count- 1,001**

* * *

><p>Bella's head popped up, her wet eyes flashing to Mr. Sloan's. "We could?"<p>

Rubbing his chin, his head titled as though in thought, James Sloan hummed. "I suppose, you could take out a small loan from me to help pay your father's bills."

"I could?" Bella asked, her eyes wide with wonder and a dash of naïve hope.

"Certainly, Isabella. Of course, I'd expect you to pay it off by working."

"Yes, of course! I'd do anything!" Bella agreed readily.

"Yes, you could do a few more things around here, longer hours and more shows for the gentleman, when asked for…"

"Please, Mr. Sloan, this would be so wonderful. I couldn't thank you enough."

Smiling, James nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think it will work out quite nicely, Isabella. I'll wire money to your account in the morning, and you can do with it what needs to be after that."

"Oh thank you sir!" Bella exclaimed, rising from her seat and hugging the man in her excitement. His arms wrapped around her, patting her back, sliding down her exposed back.

It sent an uncomfortable chill down her spine, and Bella pulled back sharply from the embrace. She gathered her wits, finding her seat once more and smiled slightly, thanking him once more for his generosity.

"I'm glad well be able to continue our relationship. You are one of my favorites." Mr. Sloan smiled, wicked and hungry, tracing a finger of Bella's shoulder, down her arm before seeming to remember himself.

James knew if he wasn't carefully, he would push Isabella too far, bursting the plans they'd made for her. It was difficult, thought, to resist her, her dark charms and innocent allure calling for him to take. He had to wait, however, until the time was right, until all the pins were tightly in place before sewing the stitches that would bind her to him forever. Moving to soon would rip the seam completely, and James would have much bigger worries than losing his next sex kitten.

He put space between them, his eyes still coveting her frame, but seeing the wave of relief on her face reaffirming his decision. The time wasn't quite right, but it would be soon.

Especially once Cullen was out of the picture, which James knew was set to happen that very night.

Smiling smugly, he rose from the desk corner to dismiss her. "You can take the rest of the night off, Isabella, but come by before the weekend and we'll sign a new contract for that loan."

Bella rose quickly to her feet once Sloan finished speaking, her skin felt like burning ice where he'd touched, the need to wash away his trace residue overwhelming. With a curt nod and a polite goodnight, Bella turned on her heel to go, glad to be done with the meeting, though her head and heart ached with all she'd learned.

Before she could reach the door, his voice stopped her once more.

"I've heard some things, Isabella," Sloan softly spoke, his tone calm yet dangerous, "That you might be engaging in an illicit relationship with one of the club members."

"What?" Bella gasped, her mind spinning, hands trembling, heart pounding as she suddenly realized her original suspicions were true, she and Edward had been found out. Her only hope now was to deny it, play dumb to the situation, in the hopes of keeping her job and the loan her father needed.

"Yes, it seems some of the other girls have seen you and a certain keyholder in… somewhat _compromising_ _positions_ here in the club, and are now claiming they've seen you and the same member outside as well. You know that isn't allowed, Miss Swan."

Bella turned back to face him, hoping her features were schooled into an innocent expression. "Sir, I don't know—"

"Come, come Isabella," Mr. Sloan tsk'd, a look of disappointment painting his face, "I don't tolerate lying, so please hold your tongue if that is what you intended to do. I have seen with my own eyes the intimate nature of your interactions with Mr. Cullen."

Gulping, Bella closed her mouth, her knees weak as she feared the only means of income she had would be ripped away now, at the most delicate and desperate times.

"But I'm willing to over look your transgressions, as a sort of favor to you," he explained, stepping around his desk to sit in his large leather chair, fingers folding together before they tapped his chin. "If…"

"If…"

Heavy, thick silence hung in the air, Bella's breath restricted in her chest as Sloan watched in amusement at her squirming, fear and worry etched in every feature and movement of her lithe body.

He couldn't resist baiting her, even just a little.

"If, when the time comes, you return the favor to me, no questions asked."

Bella hated to agree, but no other options seemed to appear in that moment. She had to have the money, her father would need it more now than ever; she couldn't refuse.

The churning in her stomach, uneasy, rolling and queasy with Mr. Sloan's words, signaled a subtle warning Bella couldn't afford to heed if she was help her father, so she cast it aside.

She fleeting thought of what Edward might say, but she could deal with that later. Right now, she had to make the best of the options she had, which only left her with Mr. Sloan's offer, if she wanted to keep Edward in her life at all.

With a stoic nod and grim expression, Bella made a deal with the devil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you are probably angry with Bella right now for being 'stupid,' but remember, she just received some massive/heavy news, and her worry and grief for her father's health is clouding her judgment. Have some compassion for the poor girl, k?**

**And just to put this out there, I sense this story coming to a close soon. It's not over yet, and I don't know exactly how many chapters are left, but the end is nigh. But please, stick with me. You've made it this far, why not see how it ends?**

**And if you have read any of my other work, you'll have a good idea of if this story will and HEA or not. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Update ETA: Monday/Tuesday**


	77. Chapter 77

**~The Champagne Club~**

**77- Daughter**

**Word Count: 1,154**

* * *

><p>Bella awoke, groggy and achy, the feeling permeating deep into her bones. She tossed and turned through the restless night, her mind in a frazzled state, worry for her father making sleep difficult to find.<p>

When she'd finally found the elusive rest she sought, it proved to be unfulfilling, dreams of echoed words and disturbing touches, devilish leers and fretful news, haunting her in what should have been her reprieve from the harrowing day.

When the sun kissed the sky again, peeking up from the earth to light a diluted gray morning. The last vestiges of winter clutch tightly to the windows, unwilling to give way to spring, and so too do the visions plague Bella's thoughts. She attempted to put the unpleasant thoughts away, but as she showered and dressed herself for the day, the memories of the night wouldn't be pushed away.

Feeling somewhat better, Bella knew the best way to soothe her uneasy conscience, as well as gather more information about her father. Picking up the phone, she dialed the familiar number for home and listened as it rang, each one seeming more ominous than the last as she waited for an answer.

It was very unlike her father to let the phone ring more than three times. He'd often yelled at his daughter when she lived there, shouting his hate for the sound loudly each time it chimed, because it irritated his ever present headaches, so often incurred from the drinks he imbued each night.

Having the line ring several times, with no gruff voice barking a greeting, was trouble.

"Shoot," Bella muttered, replacing the receiver in its cradle, her brow wrinkled with worry. She needed to know how her father was, needed to know what was wrong, how he'd gotten sick in the first place.

She attempted to contact Arthur next, a relieved sigh escaping when he couldn't be reached, for she truly didn't wish to speak to the man. She would do whatever she could to avoid interactions with him; sure he would pile guilt upon her shoulders that she ought to do what was best for her Charles, which he no doubt proclaim to be marrying him.

Still desperate to hear news from a source close to her father, she attempted to retrieve information from the hospital, but again was met with rejection. The receptionist, thought polite, would not give Bella any details over the phone, due to new state laws which required proper identification before patient information could be shared.

It all added up to Bella learning nothing new about her father's condition, adding to her nerves and unease even more. How she was supposed to know what help to give her father, or even how much money to send, vexed her when she couldn't even ascertain what was wrong.

The thought of what Bella had to do in order to send funds to her father made her shudder, the night's visions coupled with her conversation with Mr. Sloan jumping to the forefront of her mind.

She was thinking somewhat clearly now, her emotions not overwhelming her as much as when she'd first learned of her father's ill health.

The feelings those memories stirred rang warning bells loudly in her mind.

Mr. Sloan's offer seemed too good to be true in the light of day, the nights shadows hiding what he's real truths might be.

Now, she remembered the subtle yet intentional touches, each more intimate than propriety deemed appropriate, than Bella wanted any man to make, unless it was Edward.

Mr. Sloan's actions seemed calculating and intense, almost too precise and planned, as though he had been expecting each of Bella's reactions, knowing exactly how to play her in order to achieve what he wanted.

And what of his last comments before she was excused for the night? His blasé yet threatening mention of her relationship with Edward overlooked for a favor to be repaid in the future?

It didn't sit well with her more lucid reasoning now.

Mr. Sloan had been perfectly clear from the beginning of her employment at The Champagne Club that he would not tolerate relations between keyholders and staff outside of the club. If he had seen them together, Bella was sure she would have been fired immediately, as well as Edward losing his membership.

But no actions were taken. Instead, Mr. Sloan offered her a loan to help ease the burden of her father's sudden health issue, as well as a pardon for her activities with Edward, so long as she did a favor for him in return.

The churning in her belly became restless once more, bile rising to her throat as Bella realized what kind of favor her boss may ask of her. She was sick with the thought, rushing to her bathroom and expelling the small breakfast from her stomach.

As she cleaned herself up, she wondered why Mr. Sloan was so keen on overlooking her indiscretion, and when he would attempt to collect on his favor.

Bella feared it would be soon.

Shaking her head, she resolved to refuse his money and favor after all.

If it meant returning home and providing for Charles there, then so be it.

She was stronger than the girl she'd been when she first arrived to Chicago, and she would carry that strength back to Forks, if need be. She may not be a teacher, as she dreamed of being when she finally returned, but it didn't mean she couldn't find some way to provide for the care her father needed.

Bella sighed, folding back to the floor, her heart cracking as she thought of what she would lose if she chose this new future.

Edward.

Her beautiful lion man, her heart, her strength, her deepest love.

There was no way he would be able to leave, not with the mess surrounding his law practice and family connections. He was tied to Chicago, his roots planted deep within the soil like an old, ancient oak, thick and unending, tangled but strong. Uprooting him would be impossible, no matter how attached he was to her.

Bella knew Edward loved her, but like leaves bud in the spring and die in the winter, so too can love.

It was the fear she'd long held, that time would tear them apart. It seemed now that time was at hand, much sooner than she'd dreamed. But knowing what the future held for them, separated by miles and familial ties, Bella was sure the winter of their love had come, however unwelcome.

She wouldn't make the mistake of not speaking to him before she left, however. She knew their love deserved more than that cold goodbye.

She just hoped she could survive leaving him, knowing her heart would be left with him, where it belonged, no matter where she lived.

Edward would always be her home.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. Most of you get that Bella was in a bad place the night before, and hopefully you'll see she's gotten her strength back now that she's had a little more time to process things. But what will she do next- wait for Edward or go home? We'll see next time.

Next Update ETA: Thursday/Friday (Happy early Indepdence Day to all my American patriots out there since I won't see you on the holiday!)


	78. Chapter 78

**~The Champagne Club~**

**78- Prepare**

**Word Count: 1,025**

* * *

><p>Bella stood across the street, worrying her lower lip as she tried to prepare herself, the brisk chill of early morning sweeping around her. She stared intently at the grand oak door, the brass knocker begging her to come forward, seek entrance, explore the world only seen behind the dark passageway.<p>

It was a scene Bella well remembered, having stood in the same spot, rooted with anxiety, nervous anticipation, and pure determination jumbling her mind many months before when she first appeared outside the infamous Champagne Club.

Now, despite all her experience, in both the intimate world and business, with love and lust's thin line of difference known to her, Bella still hesitated, unsure if the path she was treading was the best road to take.

Fearful for her father, her own needs and wants would be put aside if she walked through that door, taking the steps to a new future, one she wasn't excited for, so unlike the first time she passed through the glittering halls.

Before, those halls lead her to Edward Cullen, dark and mysterious, whose secrets had been revealed in time, with love and devotion as her prize.

Now, stepping through the threshold would inevitably take her away from Edward, away from all the love and comfort she'd come to know, to cherish, to covet.

But what choice did she have? None. Not if she was to remain the good person she believed herself to be.

She'd tried to contact Edward, calling him often but each attempt went unanswered, the ringing of the telephone line louder in her ear each time. It worried her, caused such a burning and unease to inhabit her being, knowing something must be wrong.

Edward was always sure to answer, always sure to be available for his Bella when she called over the many weeks they'd spent happily together.

The only time she'd been unable to reach him was when Edward had family business.

Bella feared that was the case now, though he'd not spoken a word of it.

And though she had wanted to wait to see Edward before leaving for Washington, Bella knew she was out of time. Her father could be growing worse by the hour, and Bella couldn't dally, despite her heart's pleading.

Her suitcase was packed; waiting in the entryway of her small apartment, along with a note for Edward should he seek her out there when he returned. It wasn't enough, but it was more than nothing, which would have to do for now, until she could come back.

Inhaling deeply, Bella moved across the street, slipping inside the heavy door and making her way to the back room. She wanted to gather her few personal items before seeing Mr. Sloan, knowing she wouldn't be welcome in his club after she delivered her news.

"Izzy!" a warm and happy voice called, startling Bella as she perused her vanity stand. "I didn't know you were coming in today. Will you be performing?"

"Mary Alice, hi," Bella replied, turning and smiling at her friend. She was one of the few girls Bella would miss, someone she had come to enjoy spending time with, knew she could rely on and trust.

There weren't many people like that left for Bella.

"No, I'm not singing tonight. I actually just came to get a few things before heading home."

"Don't you have lipstick at your apartment? I'm sure your man wouldn't care even if you don't, he's so smitten with you," Mary Alice teased with a playful wink.

"Oh, no, um, I meant my home in Washington. I… I need to go back," Bella explained, swallowing around the lump forming in her throat. "My father's sick."

"What? Oh no, Izzy, I'm so sorry," Mary Alice cried, her hand reaching out to comfort her friend. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, I can't reach him," Bella explained, exhaustion showing in her down turned features, her shoulders heavy and drooping.

"Oh poor dear, I'm sure everything will be fine," Mary Alice attempted to reassure her. "What did Mr. Sloan say about you leaving?"

"I haven't told him yet, but I don't think it will be good. He… he offered me a loan, so I could stay here, and at first I thought it was a great idea, but now… after some thought, I just can't accept it. I need to go home," Bella told her seriously.

Mary Alice's features took on a pensive expression, her unease for Bella's predicament clear. She knew that if Bella was reneging on a deal with Mr. Sloan it wouldn't end well. The man was slick, and hated to lose.

If his prize money maker wanted to leave, and after he'd offered an alternative, it would not be well received.

Still, Mary Alice could tell there would be no persuading Bella. She may look weak, her nerves visible in the slight shake of her hands and her abused lip, but the strength of her convictions, the fire of her bravery and resolve was in her dark eyes, firm and unyielding.

"Well, good luck then, sweetie," Mary Alice said in concession, reaching to embrace Bella tightly. "If you need anything, let me know. I'll always be here for you," she whispered in her ear. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Thank you, for all your help," Bella replied sincerely.

"You let me know when you get there safely, all right? Send word so I don't worry," Mary Alice demanded.

"Of course. But I hope to come back soon. Chicago is my home now."

Mary Alice grinned, knowing the girl really meant _someone_ living in Chicago was home. She wondered what Mr. Cullen thought of his kitten's imminent departure, but didn't feel it her place to ask. "All the same, let me know," Mary Alice told her, engulfing Bella again in her petite arms for a farewell hug.

Stepping back, Bella smiled at her friend, waving lightly before turning to go.

With a clear mind and determined heart, she made her way to Mr. Sloan's office.

It was time to face her personal dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thank you, you wonderful people for reading! I'm sorry I don't get to reply to nearly every review, but I do love reading them all. You guys have pushed this story to just over 2,800 reviews! I'm honored, and so SO grateful. Thank you.**

**Just a little FYI- I started a new fic this week called All the President's Men if you're interested. Presidentward, people. Need I say more? ;)**

**Next Update ETA: Monday**


	79. Chapter 79

**~The Champagne Club~**

**79- Option **

**Word Count: 1,180**

* * *

><p>Bella knocked on the door, taking a breath to calm herself as she heard Sloan's voice call out in answer, allowing entrance into his quarters. Stepping inside, she quickly found Mr. Sloan, hair slicked back and cocky grin in place, beaming at her from his chair as she entered.<p>

"Well, if it isn't the kitten I have been waiting to see," Mr. Sloan declared, tilting forwarding in his chair as he watched Bella, gesturing for her to take a seat in front of him, studying her every move with interest.

"You've kept me waiting, Isabella," he said, disappointment in his voice as he stared hungrily at her. "I expected you to come in sooner, what with the nature of your problem and all."

Bella swallowed, her time for nerves and anxiety passed, as she put on a brave face, determined to face this man, slay the dragon before he sunk his claws in to her further, and get out alive.

"Actually, Mr. Sloan, I'd like to speak with you about that," Bella began, schooling her features into a confident, controlled expression. "I've had some time to think your offer over, and while it's very generous, Sir, I don't believe I'll be able to accept it after all."

Sloan's smarmy smile faded, his lips thinning further as Bella spoke, eyes narrowing and nose flaring before she'd finished. He allowed a thick silence to fill the room, keeping his sharp gazed focused on Bella.

Finally, he lifted his hands from his lap, steepling them in front of his mouth as he spoke. "You don't think you can accept… And what, may I ask, has changed your mind? Has your father made some miraculous recovery? Did you find a sudden windfall of cash, Isabella?"

Bella shook her head no, opening her mouth to speak but was cut off before she could explain herself by more harsh words from Mr. Sloan.

"Did you get married perhaps in the two days since I've last seen you? I know it wasn't to Edward Cullen, he's up and left town," Sloan stated, causing Bella's heart to stop dead for a moment, the mention of her lover's absence blind-siding her, fear creeping in.

Her feelings must have been evident on her face, Mr. Sloan sensing the weakness and picking at the wound he'd inflicted. "Oh yes, Edward's long gone, little girl. Off to marry a suitable bride, one approved by his father. You didn't think he could bring a girl like you home, did you? Someone cheap waitress, with no ties or connections? No, that's not an option for a man like him."

"I… he, we…" Bella stammered, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her hears as her facade of confidence cracked, the words and accusations falling from Sloan's mouth to much to take in. She didn't want to believe him, wanted it to be lies, but the gleeful light she saw in his eyes as he spoke held more truth than his words ever could.

"Since it isn't Cullen marrying you, then I wonder how you'll provide for your father… No respectable man will have you, not after you've been tainted like you have. Can you imagine another man wanting you, used and simple as you are?" Sloan sneered, watching in fascination as Bella's will crumbled before his eyes.

"No… no one will. So you see, _kitten_," he spat the word with derision, "You're only choice to help your father is me."

Bella's head fell forward, the weight of words slung at her too heavy in her mind. Her heart ached, her mind hurt, and her body burned with all that had been thrown at her in the few minutes she'd been here.

She knew the horrible things Sloan was saying might be true, she might never find a descent man to marry her now that's she'd given so much of herself to Edward. Edward, who was missing, who hadn't told her where he'd gone, likely off marrying someone else as Sloan said.

But that didn't mean she was going to stay here. If anything, it only pushed Bella further, the need to escape Edward and his new bride adding to the list of why she should go, leaving Chicago and its windy streets, bright memories and haunted corners behind.

"That may be," Bella spoke quietly, her volume rising as she found her courage deep within, lifting her head to face the ugly man across from her. "But I'm still going home. My father needs me, and I won't just send him money, not when he needs love and support. So thank you for the many opportunities, Mr. Sloan, but I won't be coming back to the Champagne Club anymore."

Bella rose to her feet, turning to leave when a sharp slap resounded in the room. She spun on her heel, eyes wide in fright as Sloan stalked out from behind his desk, moving towards her.

"You will do no such thing," he growled, his features twisted in anger. "You are one of MY girls, and you will do as I say. You're contract isn't up yet, little girl. And I have big plans for you."

Sloan reached for Bella, his hands clasping around her arms and squeezing tight, knuckles white with the force of his hold. Bella gasped in pain, eyes wide in shock as the man towered over her. She tried to pry his hands free, but his grip was too firm.

"Please, let me go. I don't want to be here!"

"I don't care what you want. You are mine. Mine, not Cullen's, you hear me!" Sloan shouted, drawing Bella's twisting body closer, inching towards her face with his own.

Bella did her best to fight him, but he proved to be stronger than she could overpower, her body sliding closer and closer to his. Whimpers and pleas fell from her lips, terror and dread seeping from her pores as she saw the crazed, possessive look in his eyes.

"Sloan!" sounded loudly in the room, coming through the door, causing the struggling pair to halt. The pause loosened Sloan's grip enough that Bella was able to slip away, throwing herself towards the voice at the door, retching it open to her savior.

"Don't you even think about leaving," Sloan seethed, but Bella didn't listen, racing past the tall blonde and down the hall, her only concern leaving as fast as she could, not only the club but Chicago as well..

She had no reason left to remain, all her hopes and dreams, secret wishes and desires, ripped from her in a matter of moments with hateful words, sharp and pointed like an arrow, slinging into the target of her heart, leaving their indelible mark.

She would never return, never subject herself to the city's cruelty again.

Bella, the sexy kitten, playful woman, and confident vixen that could bring a man to his knees, was dead.

In her place, dutiful daughter Isabella, empty shell of girl, with few aspirations, took a train west, heading to her father's home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! You guys are amazing, truly. **

**Next Update ETA: Wednesday**


	80. Chapter 80

**~The Champagne Club~**

**80- hanging by a thread**

**Word Count: 1, 215**

* * *

><p>The door closed with a soft click, the noise muted as Jasper cracked his knuckles, his hands and fingers tender and throbbing with each beat of his pulse after the last half hour of hard use.<p>

He'd arrived just in time, though it had been closer than he'd wanted. When he'd seen the terrified look on Bella's face as she fled, his control slipped, the dark animal inside him ripping free, tearing into the man who held her captive viciously.

Sloan hadn't stood a chance against the trained killer, Jasper's anger so hot and burning his eyes could have been glowing red. His control was still hanging by a thread, ready to snap with the slightest provocation.

No man had a right to lay hands on a woman, no matter the circumstance. It was the only teaching his mother had instilled in him that remained, and he would be damned to let it fade away just because his soul was forfeit after all his dirty deeds.

Walking back to the club entrance, Jasper was stopped by a girl, her tiny fists on her slim hips, a piercing look in her blue eyes that stopped Jasper cold in his tracks.

"What happened? Izzy took off like a bat from hell and here you come, blood on your shirt and bruised fists…"

"She left? Do you know where she went?" Jasper asked, a shot of panic in his voice. If she'd disappeared, he didn't know what he would do. He was charged with getting her safely away, then telling her of Edward's plan.

"I don't know, she didn't say, Mr…"

"Jasper, my name's Jasper. Do you have any way to get a'hold of her, Miss?"

"Mary Alice," the girl replied, looking over Jasper with a steady eye. "And why do you need her?" she asked cautiously.

Jasper could tell she knew more than she was letting on, but was keeping her cards close, protecting her friend. He admired her for that, but knew it was likely to do the exact opposite in the end if he didn't get the answers he sought.

"I can't say, but it's important I find her," Jasper answered gruffly. He liked the girl, she clearly had some spunk but he didn't have time for this sort of game. He needed to find Bella, fast before anyone else did.

He may have shut James up for now, but he would be singing soon enough.

"You work for Mr. Cullen don't you?" Mary Alice questioned, her head tipping to the side in thought. "I've seen you picking him up before, and you've come in as well haven't you?"

"Yes, I'm his driver," Jasper nodded.

"Hmm," Mary Alice sized him up, tapping her lip in careful thought before she finally exhaled, lowering her shoulders. "I wish I could help you, Mr. Jasper, but I can't. Izzy said something about her father being sick when she came in, needing to go home, but I don't have that information. She was fairly private girl, you know. Maybe your boss knows."

Cursing internally, Jasper thanked Mary Alice and left, his attention focused on the girl in danger first, but lingering on the one he'd just left behind as he made his way to his own home, a part deep within wondering if he might have a chance with a woman like Mary Alice.

Perhaps someday, if he ever found a way to wash the blood from his hands. But that day wasn't here yet, so until then, he pushed her pretty face to the back of his heart, storing her image away until he could truly enjoy it.

Once home, he picked up the yellowed receiver of his phone, dialing the numbers carefully and listening as the line rang three times before an anxious voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sir. It's Jasper, calling to check in with you."

"Jasper, thank God. How are things in Chicago? Any changes?"

"I have some unfortunate news, Sir. It seems the tomcat you were worried about bit your favorite kitten."

"What? Is she okay? What happened?" Edward shouted anxiously.

"I'm not sure, Sir, but I was able to stop him from sinking his claws in, but the kitten ran off."

"Fuck," Edward sighed through the line. "Where is she now?"

"I can't say for sure, though I think she'll head home, if the other kitten's actions are any indication."

A lengthy pause filled the line, Jasper waiting patiently for his instructions. Though this was a serious snag in the situation, it wasn't completely without hope, if everything else could be set into motion quickly.

"All right, well try and find her, if you can," Edward eventually said, sadness heavy in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

"Of course, Sir. I know how important the kitten is to you."

"Thank you."

"How are things in Rockford?" Jasper asked, flexing his fingers with a phantom ache in the joints.

"As good as can be expected. Although, the roads are more slippery than I thought. I'll have to be extra careful since I don't have my trusted driver anymore," Edward said, a forceful laugh following his coded words.

"A pity, Sir."

"I think you can call me Edward now, Jasper," he chuckled. "Sure I can't convince you to switch to my services?"

"Not at present, no. You're father needs me more, Sir."

"Of course," Edward hummed in reply. "You'll take care of him until those services are no longer needed. Well, I'll be happy to hire you on when that day comes, Jasper. Keep that in mind."

"Certainly, Edward."

A female voice drifted over the line, sharp and unpleasant even to Jasper's ears from this distance. He heard Edward shooing her away before returning to the conversation.

"I'll have to let you go, Jasper. Gianna's parents are expecting us for dinner, and I can't keep Tony Z waiting. Let me know about that kitten as soon as you can."

The exchanged a few more words before saying goodbye, Jasper replacing the receiver in its cradle once he was finished. He took a minute to pour himself a drink, scotch neat, swallowing it down in two gulps before he turned to the next matter at hand.

He went back to the phone, dialing yet another number, and listening to the line ring.

When the cold voice answered, clipped and impatient, Jasper's tone hardened to match.

"Good afternoon, Caporegime. I'm sorry to disturb you but it seems we have a problem."

"With?"

"James Sloan, Sir."

"And what has Mr. Sloan done now?"

"He threatened the girl, and she's run off. No one knows where she's gone," Jasper answered.

Cursing fell violently down the line, hot white fury pouring out of the angered man. "That no good piece of shit! He'll have ruined everything if that little bitch ends up going home," Carlisle spat.

"Did you take care of Sloan?" he asked after a moment, heat still burning in his voice.

"He's been given his due, Sir."

"Good. I want you to find the girl and bring her back immediately."

"Of course, Caporegime."

"Report back as soon as you have her. It seems I'll need to deal with her myself, if I want it done correctly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**

**I know this story has taken forever to get out, and some readers are growing frustrated, but I swear I'm not trying to drag things out. I've actually cut out a lot of the 'lyrical' style I was writing with, hoping to keep things moving and I've been writing longer chapters as well. So believe me when I say I'm not trying to keep this going forever, and the end really is near. Only a handful of chapters left, I think.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the end of Champagneward and Kittenella's journey. **

**Next Update ETA: Friday**


	81. Chapter 81

**~The Champagne Club~**

**81- Stomp**

**Word Count: 1,211**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since he's heard anything. Seven long days, full of tension, worry, fear and anxiety, wondering what's happened, what can be done, if all his careful planning and calculations have been for naught.<p>

Time is rushing forward, each second of the clock racing faster to towards the hour his freedom will be plucked from him if she stays missing, his plans lost to the blustery Chicago winds, as was any trace of Bella.

Unable to find her himself, Edward is locked in a battle of his own, dancing like a good puppet by the strings his father holds, waiting for any word from the only person he has left to trust, though he still isn't entirely sure that he should.

Jasper may very well be playing a part for Edward as well, despite the friendship they'd fostered. Loyalty has always been a priority for the dangerous man, and Carlisle had it long before Edward attempted to win it over.

He only hoped his cause, that of love, of finding and holding onto it, making things right in a world that otherwise failed to be, could persuade Jasper to not turn his back on the brittle bonds they'd forged.

Restless with these troubled thoughts, Edward sighed in frustration, tugging roughly on his hair before rising to his feet, finding his coat and preparing to leave the cramped apartment, too full of his fears to allow him room to breathe.

"Where are you going?"

Edward closed his eyes, frustrated and weary already. It wasn't her fault, he knew, but she still bore the brunt of his feelings, for simply exiting and not being the woman he wanted.

Still, if he didn't tread cautiously, Edward stood to lose everything, so he took a moment to calm his features before turning to face her. "I need to go out."

"Now?" she questioned, her dark features wrinkling. "There's a huge storm going on, and you need to go out?"

Her concern, if that's what it truly was, would almost be touching if Edward cared for her, but as his heart was already wrapped up, tied in knots and bound with string to Bella, it did nothing but annoy him further.

"I'm aware of the storm, Gianna," Edward bit out, "But I need to go for a drive, get some fucking breathing room. Don't worry yourself over it, I'll be fine."

"Edward, you're suppose— "

"I'll be back in an hour," Edward cut Gianna off, leaving her gapping inside as he left, ignoring the large man who waited just outside the door as he focused on getting far away.

He couldn't stand to be around Gianna for another minute, her overbearing words and false touches beating into his wounded heart with every occurrence. He thanked God above that her father refused to allow her to stay with him, sending a car service to escort her home each evening, as well as stationing a man outside his temporary home's door.

It made denying her tawdry advances simpler, giving the excuse of being caught as the reason he refused to do more than lightly kiss her cheek or hold her hand, even though they were supposed to be getting to know one another.

As he drove through the streets of Rockford, wipers swishing loudly against the windshield, rain pelting down as the sky rumbled and crackled, Edward realized how much he had changed in the few short months since meeting Bella.

He knew, had he met Gianna first, there wouldn't have been anything to stop him from spoiling her goods. But Bella was his heart's desire, she was the only woman he wanted to enjoy, all others paling in comparison now that he had tasted her ripe fruit.

He only wished he knew where Bella was; if she was safe, if she was thinking and longing for him as he was her. Edward was unsure if she knew why he'd left, if the news of his impending nuptials had reached her before she fled Chicago, worried that perhaps that was another bullet in the gun which caused her to shoot off into the unknown.

Gripping the wheel tightly in his hands, Edward took a corner sharply and felt the tires slip, the car sliding wildly before he could correct it. Lightning flashed in the heavy black sky, thunder booming loudly not long after as Edward gulped in deep breaths, rattled by his near accident.

His thoughts were jumbled and erratic, twisting and turning over every detail and story he and Bella had shared, every memory of her soft skin, heated kiss, and hungry touch burning through him like a live wire all over again. Edward prayed she knew how deep his love for her was, how much she had changed him, made him a better man than he'd ever been. He prayed she knew she was made perfectly for him and him alone.

Just as he was made for her, and her alone.

If she doubted him, if the news of his forced marriage had found her, Edward didn't know what he would do, how he could begin to fix what might be broken if she believed in the lie.

He cursed himself for the hundredth time for not finding the courage to say something sooner, to have been the one to tell Bella of his father's plan, saving them both from this heartache that now bleed from him with every heartbeat.

As he drove recklessly along the rain soaked city, Edward was once again pushed to his boiling point, knowing his father had done this on purpose. All the pieces seemed to line up too perfectly, pawns on the chess board in a perfect position for destruction at Carlisle's willing hands, keeping his son in line and his power in place with one critical move.

Too bad for Carlisle, Edward would be a pawn in this game no longer. He refused to play by his father's rules when his very life, the true and good life he'd dreamed of, was on the line. Edward had hoped he would be able to do something else, but as the days between he and Bella stretched and grew like the miles now separating them, he knew time was up; he would have to act now.

Edward saw Morgan Street Bridge ahead, the soft yellow beams of the car's headlights illuminating the formidable structure despite the downpour, the heavy rains of the past few days coaxing Rock River to swell and churn, the cool water rushing underneath ominously. Edward stomped on the accelerator, his foot heavy and sure as the car increased its speed, adrenaline racing in his veins like the lightning in the sky as he headed straight towards the edge.

He closed his eyes, allowing thoughts of Bella's laughter, smiling mouth, and teasing eyes in; scenes of her kissing him deeply and touching him gently, reverently, love and adoration clear in her dark brown eyes, to fill his mind, fill his heart, fill his very soul as he let go.

Air, sky, earth and water all converged around him at once, but he was free, basking in the memories of Bella, who he knew he'd see again one day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, happy Friday the 13th? *nervous chuckle***

**And hey, this fic isn't marked complete yet so have a little faith...**

**Next Update ETA: Monday**


	82. Chapter 82

**~The Champagne Club~**

**82- Crumple**

**Word Count: 1,307**

* * *

><p>The trip back to Forks had been quick, the trains running from Chicago to Washington easy to navigate, and then a steady Greyhound bus took Bella on the last leg of her journey, depositing her in Forks not three days after her escape.<p>

While the ride was easy, Bella's mind was troubled, her body tired, emotions exhausted, and heart aching. The cruel words spoken to inflict the most damage, followed by the aggressive and dominating stance Mr. Sloan had taken with her, weighed heavily on Bella's shoulders.

Bella shuddered with the thought of what would have happened, if not for her unknowing savior knocking on the door that day.

But even the savior couldn't keep the loop of Sloan's words about Edward, about him leaving her and going off to marry someone else from circling in her mind, chipping away at her heart with each new cycle.

Even upon her arrival in Forks, dirty and rumpled from the long voyage, her concern over her father was overshadowed by her uncertain feelings of Edward's marriage.

Bella had pushed the matter aside, however, when she made her way into the hospital, intent on focusing on the reason she was in Forks again, to see her father back to health.

It was there Bella had her first unexpected revelation. She had asked the receptionist to direct her to Charles Swan room, only to be informed no such patient was in residence by that name.

Funny, considering Bella had been told he was horribly ill and doctors couldn't decide what to do with him. Further prodding, with proper identification shown, allowed Bella to learn that Charles had been admitted, by for a short over night stay, to make sure he wouldn't have a concussion from the fall he'd taken.

Bella stepped outside, uncertain what was going on. She made her way to a payphone nearby, placing a call to Arthur Vollmer's home, since Sloan had mentioned speaking with him about Charles' health.

She felt her stomach knot painfully, knowing the conversation with the older man could unfold in many unpleasant ways, but Bella had no other options. Her focus was on her father, and Arthur was the last to have information on him, as far as she knew.

When the operator picked up, alerting Bella the number was no longer in service, she hung up with even more questions brewing. Another attempt at calling, carefully watching her fingers to make sure she dialed the right number, one she'd known her whole life since he was a friend of Charles, left Bella once again speaking with the operator.

Full of concern, Bella made her way to her father's house, hoping he would be there and could give her answers. When she arrived, the driveway was devoid of Charles pick-up truck, which was odd. The rusty red behemoth never seemed to move from its spot after Charles' accident.

Trepidation began to fill Bella's heart as she walked up the porch to the house, and reached for the door, finding it unlocked, another oddity. Charles was always careful about locking up, even when he was home. Calling out for her father as she wandered the halls, Bella's internal alarms began to rise when nothing more than the creak of the house settling could be heard.

All the possessions, trinkets, photos and frames she'd grown up around, the carefully stitched quilt made with her Gran Alisa, the worn cloth sofa that always seemed to have her father's impression, tables, chairs, over-looked books, and rugs were scattered around haphazardly.

Where could her father be? What had happened to him? Why had she been lied to about his health, only to find him missing now?

Dread filled her heart, pinching painfully in her chest as Bella feared something terrible had happened to her father. Jumping to her feet, she ran outside and down the street, quickly climbing the stairs to the Black's home. They surely would know what happened, why Charles had vanished.

"Have you seen my father?" Bella asked the older man when he answered, withered and bent over a small cane.

"Isabella, is that you child?" he asked, his eyesight having worsened in his old age.

"Yes, Mr. Black, it's me. But please, do you know where my father is? He's not at home, the house is a mess and I don't know what happened, I was told he was sick. Please, do you know anything?"

"Calm down, girl, calm down. I don't know what happened but hold on, I've got something for you," he said, turning to go back inside. Isabella stood on the stoop, waiting impatiently for him to return.

He reappeared, an envelope in hand that he placed in Bella's trembling palm. "Left this for you with Mrs. Black not five days ago. She said he didn't know if you'd come for it, but if you did to pass it along, so there you go."

"Thank you, sir!" Bella exclaimed, clutching the note to her chest, reaching out to squeeze the man lightly on his arm as she hastily offered her goodbyes.

When Bella sat down on the staircase back in her home, her heart beating so loudly it almost echoed, she was unprepared for what her eyes read.

Her father had left, having received a large sum of money from a relative he wouldn't name. He explained that while Forks had been home, since his accident in the war, losing the job he loved and then having his daughter abandon him, he didn't want to be surrounded by his failures anymore. The money would give him a new start, and he offered his wishes for her to enjoy her new life in Chicago.

He made no mention of contacting her in the future, left no way to reach him if she needed. He simply faded into the moss and trees of the forest around her, his last words scratched on a note with little sympathy or remorse shown.

Alone, truly and completely, no family to take her in, no future to hold her together, Bella crumpled, letting the pain of her predicament wash over her, carrying her away with its sorrow and grief.

She wept; her empty past and imagined future blurring her eyes more than salted water ever could. Bella cried herself to sleep, curled up on the hard mattress in her old bedroom, a tattered blanket offering minimum warmth for days on end.

She only stirred when hunger won out; picking at the stale crackers and canned peaches left behind in the kitchen or when other needs demanded attention. Days later, when an insistent knocking echoed through her house, Bella was pulled to window, her dead eyes cautiously curious about the visitor.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, fear and hope both mixing into an anxious bubble that welled inside her when she saw the tall, blonde man in a dark, black suit standing on the porch steps.

She studied him, recognition dawning after a few moments as not only the man who'd saved her from Mr. Sloan, but also as a man who once drove her in a fancy black car, discreet in his demeanor and word, never letting on that he knew what amorous activates were taking place in the backseat between herself and his boss.

He continued to knock on the door, stepping back to wait as Bella sat upstairs, unsure if she should answer.

Her newest fear and smallest flicker of hope both resided in this one man, what he was doing there, and what he could possibly want from her.

This man held Bella's world in his hands, his presence sure to rebuild or further destroy her.

She didn't know if she could risk finding out which side of fate's coin his visit arrived on.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Update ETA: Wednesday<strong>


	83. Chapter 83

**~The Champagne Club~**

**83- Intense**

**Word Count: 1, 036**

* * *

><p>Bella crept down the stairs, her feet quiet on the rickety wood from many previous passes over them, slowly easing her way to the front window, peeking out carefully from behind the yellowed lace curtain to get a better look at the man.<p>

He stood with one hand in his pocket, face calm and patient, blue eyes focused and firm.

She wondered again what he was doing here, how he knew she would be here at all.

Unless the one person who knew of her past sent him here to find her.

With that hopeful thought bubbling in her chest, she took a deep breath before answering the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Swan," he greeted with a slightly relieved tone. "May I come in?"

"I… who are you?"

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. You know me from Chicago." Jasper paused, his calm façade not breaking, though his next words held more anxiousness than she was sure he meant to show. "Miss Swan. You have nothing to fear from me, but I do need to speak with you. Privately would be best."

She studied him for a few tense moments longer before giving in, knowing if he truly wanted to cause her harm, there wouldn't be much to stop him. Bella knew he worked for Edward's family, which likely meant he was part of the mafia, and she was no match for that, nor was her front door.

Stepping aside, Bella led Jasper into her home, offering him a drink once they'd reached the living room, but he declined. Unsure of what to do with herself, of what he had traveled all this way for yet hoping it had something to do with Edward, Bella fidgeted nervously with the last button of her blouse, twisting the gold between her fingers as she took a seat across from Jasper.

"Miss Swan, there is a lot I need to tell you but as I said before, you don't need to fear me. I know your _association_ with me may give you pause, but I assure you, you are perfectly safe."

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm sorry if I seem uncomfortable but I just can't figure out what you're doing here. I left Chicago, you saw me that night… and there isn't anyone waiting for me to come back." Bella bit her lip, the unpleasantness of the words lingering in her mouth, the truth of them still soaking in her skin.

"That's where you're wrong, Isabella. There is someone who wants you back in Chicago, but it's not who you think."

Bella looked up, curious and surprised by his words. "Who…"

"Mr. Cullen sent me for you."

"But you said Edward…"

"Not Edward Cullen. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father," Jasper said, a stern expression crossing his features. "And that is not a good thing."

"Why would he want me in Chicago? He doesn't even know me; I mean I've never met him."

"You may not know him, Isabella, but he knows you. More specifically, he knows about you and Edward."

"How could he?" Bella wondered aloud, her heart beginning to beat wildly in her chest as fear crept in with his words.

"I may have been driving Edward around, but make no mistake, Isabella, I worked for Carlisle Cullen. He had me report to him about all of Edward's personal interests."

Bella gulped, knowing exactly what those other personal interests meant at one time to Edward. Shaking her head, she asked, "But why would Mr. Cullen want to meet me now?"

Bella watched as Jasper swallowed, his body shifting uncomfortably for the first time since he entered her home. A shiver of fear coursed through her at the sight.

"Mr. Cullen wants to ensure you and his son, that the relationship you had, are finished. For good," Jasper carefully explained.

"We don't have one anymore, though. Edward left to marry someone else before I even left Chicago," Bella assured him, the hurt in her voice clear on her face as well.

"Yes, at his father and the Outfit's insistence."

"What?" Bella gasped, her wide brown eyes swimming in confusion as she looked at him. Was Jasper telling her what she thought he was? A flicker of hope ignited again, but Bella tried to temper it down before it could catch fully, knowing it would hurt worse if she was wrong.

"It's true; Edward left Chicago to marry a woman who would strengthen the Outfit's influence in Illinois. Edward knew for some time it was a possibility, and his father finally forced his hand."

"He never said…" Bella began, before her memories pushed forward all the times Edward had been trying to tell her something, yet she never allowed him to speak it, wanting to keep their happiness intact for as long as possible. Was this what he had wanted to tell her, that he was supposed to marry another?

Bella clasped a hand to her mouth, willing the words she'd said so many times over those weeks back into her mouth, wishing she had listened to Edward then, and perhaps could have avoided the heartbreak she felt now.

"He couldn't… I wouldn't… what did I do?" she cried, soft tears falling from her eyes. Bella wanted to weep and wail over her mistake, but she knew it wouldn't solve anything. She still wouldn't be the woman wearing Edward's ring, carrying his children or signing his name behind her own some day.

"Please, Isabella, you need to listen. There's more," Jasper said, reaching over to touch her lightly on the shoulder.

Bella looked up, red rimming her eyes as she stared in question at the man beside her.

"I have something to tell you that is very important. Something that could get us all killed if the wrong people should find out," Jasper explained, the severity of his statement conveyed through the grim set of his lips and tight creases by his eyes and ominous tone.

"What?" Bella asked, her voice a mere tremble as she tried to get her emotions under control.

"I'm a federal agent, and I've been deeply undercover for the FBI for six years in Chicago, trying to bring the Outfit down."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone see that coming? ;)**

**Thanks for reading as always darlings. I know I've said it before, but its more true than ever, we are coming to the end. I'm thinking maybe 3-5 more chapters. Hope to see you at the end. **

**Next Update ETA: Friday**


	84. Chapter 84

**~The Champagne Club~**

**84- (Black)**

**Word Count: 1,015**

* * *

><p>Bella was in shock, her hand once again covering her mouth, eyes wide and confused.<p>

Jasper, the man she'd known was a member of the mafia, serving one of the highest ranking members, was really a federal agent. She didn't know what to believe, but as Jasper continued on, the reality of his double life becoming clearer, it was easy for Bella to sympathize with his struggles.

"I was assigned to my post six years ago, shortly after I finished my training. I'll spare you the details, but I've done some terrible things in my time undercover, earning my way slowly up the ranks of the organization, trying to gain their trust and faith while gathering information for the FBI. And I haven't had much luck in that regard, as I'm still considered very low in ranks for the Outfit and haven't found much I could use against them.

"Until recently, when I first started driving Edward around. He's a good kid, a little too full of himself, but basically a good guy. I didn't think much of him at first, but once he started seeing you, I saw a change in him. The kind of change that if it worked right, could allow me to get out from under this burden I carry."

Bella nodded, though she remained quiet, silently encouraging Jasper to go on.

"When he was forced to go to Rockford, I offered to watch over you in his absence. I called him later, after you ran from the club, to tell him about your altercation. He was worried, and a few days later, he called begging me for help. He had a plan, and I thought his plan and mine would work perfectly to get us both out of the situation we no longer wanted to be a part of, so I agreed. Carlisle had ordered me to find you and bring you back to Chicago, which works perfectly for what I'm really going to do."

"And what is that?" Bella asked, still unsure if she could, if she should, believe Jasper.

"I'm going to take you away from here, but not to Chicago. Instead, I'm going to send you to a safe location, someplace where you can't be found. And once Edward's carried out his plan, and I tell him who I am, I can convenience him to give us information on the Outfit."

Bella chewed on her lip as she thought, trying to fit all the pieces of this puzzle together. She could tell from the sincerity and honest look in Jasper's eyes that he spoke the truth, but it didn't make it easier to hear.

She could go with Jasper, no one would miss her. It was clear her father had abandoned her with no remorse, and no other family existed to look for her. She knew her career options were limited by staying in Forks, and college without a job was out of the question. Really, what other choice than to go with Jasper did she have?

And if she left with Jasper, there was a possibility of being rejoined with Edward. Just the thought, the barest hint of that hope, filled Bella like a balloon, her heart floating about her chest with joy.

Before she could become too carried away, Bella calmed herself, smoothing the wrinkled fabric of her skirt with excited fingers. "And what about Edward? Will he be in a safe place once he's done his part in your plan?"

Jasper smiled, his heart warming deep within to see how much Isabella cared for Edward, even after believing he had left her for another. That was the mark of deep, true love, if ever he'd seen it.

"Edward will be protected once I've explained everything to him. I will need his help in my case against the Outfit, but I feel confident he will be willing to help once he finds out you aren't in danger anymore."

"Why would I be in danger?" Bella questioned. "I'm not even in Chicago anymore."

"Edward would look for you, Bella. Rest assured, I've seen all types of men and how they treat women. Edward was shallow once, treating women like leaves of grass, trampling them beneath his feet as he carved his path, but you were different. You were the tree of life for him, giving him a taste of something he's never had before, love. Edward would come for you, I have no doubt. You would be his biggest temptation to return, and his father knows that. Carlisle will always have an eye out for you, just in case, and that is why I have to get you away now, before Edward acts."

Bella understood, her heart beating furiously as she thought of how if she was in the same position, alone and far from familiar comfort, cut off from her family, how she would try and seek out the one she loved for comfort, even if it wasn't a wise decision.

She would look for Edward, until the Earth stopped spinning and the sun turned black.

The truth of her words pushed her forward, rising from her chair and nodding at Jasper.

"I'll go. I just need to get a few things."

"Thank you, Isabella. You're doing the right thing."

Bella nodded once more, turning on her heel and heading back upstairs to collect a few personal items, stuffing them into her suitcase and gazing around her childhood room one final time.

She knew she would never set foot in Forks again. And as she stowed her bag in Jasper's car, then watched as the dense, green forest of trees and gray clouds passed by the window, she knew that she wouldn't miss it here.

Her life wasn't truly bright and full until she met Edward.

Bella knew it would be bright and joyful once more, when she saw Edward again.

And she was sure she would, they had come too far and gone through too much to be kept apart now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading friends.**

**Please, PLEASE SIGN-IN if you choose to leave a review. I know I'm not great at replying, but I really like to address questions/issues/concerns you may have with the story but I can't if you review as a guest. As for the last guest reviewer who left several reviews about the lack of substance and facts in this story, I'm sorry this fic isn't up to your standards. Feel free to not read anymore, since this is clearly far beneath you. **

**For everyone else, thank you for taking this fun little trip with me. It isn't nearly close to perfect in a lot of ways, but I've loved sharing it with you and have been blessed to know you've liked it as well. We still have a little bit left to go, so let's enjoy it!**

**Next Update ETA: Monday**


	85. Chapter 85

**~The Champagne Club~**

**85- Rumble**

**Word Count: 1,619**

* * *

><p>The sleek black car wove down the highway, lines of white and yellow passing in a methodical rhythm, the windows dappled with rain periodically as the sun made its way from one perch in the sky to the next before dipping low, bleeding vibrant orange, red, yellow and pink as it sunk below the horizon.<p>

Bella watched it all from her place in the passenger seat, dark eyes turned to view the landscape of her home, tall and mossy green forests fading to open spaces, the sky no longer gray but blue, homes and towns blurring together as she listened to the quiet murmur of the radio, soft lullabies and rocking riffs blending with the gentle rumble of the engine as they cruised along the highway.

She didn't question her decision to leave with Jasper, didn't waver in her belief she had made the right choice by leaving with him, but she did feel a ripple of sadness, ebbing and flowing in her heart as the miles between the place of her birth and the distant unknown grew.

Though she never knew it, she would miss Forks.

Or perhaps, she would miss the simplicity of her childhood, the light and joyful moments she'd once shared with her Gran there, learning all the small details that make a girl a woman.

But Forks didn't hold her Gran anymore, not even her father remained, so Bella did her best to push those lingering feelings aside, knowing the memories she cherished would remain with her no matter where she rested at night.

Turning on the seat, she faced Jasper, noting his control and strength, evident in the grip of his hands on the wheel, the focused blue eyes and rigid set of his shoulders. He never wavered from his position, intently watching the blacktop as he drove through city and country roads.

They'd spoken a little, mostly about what to eat and if restroom breaks were needed, but as Bella looked at Jasper, his strong profile in sharp relief against the setting sun, handsome but guarded, she wanted to know more.

"Jasper," Bella began, deciding to start with an easy question "Where are we going?"

His eyes still forward, Jasper replied, "A small town here in Montana, where a friend lives. It's the place I told Edward I would take him once he got out of Rockford, so I thought you wouldn't mind waiting there for him."

Bella nodded, troubling her lip for a moment before speaking again. "Will you tell me about your plan? Yours and Edwards?"

Jasper glanced at her briefly, unsure if she can handle it, if she will object to the somewhat dangerous method required to free Edward of his prison, and eventually, Jasper his.

"You can tell me, I can handle it, I promise," Bella said, her soft features belying her strong demeanor, a factor Jasper had seen countless times before in her dealings with Edward and other men from the club.

So he told her.

He spoke seriously, frankly, explaining the plan Edward told him, and how it, if executed right, would be the perfect solution to their problems. Edward knew once a promise or contract had been made with the Outfit, only one way could release someone from that bond.

Death.

And while Edward didn't wish to end his life, he did wish to end his arrangement with the mafia, no longer desiring to be a made man.

His plan, as Jasper relayed it to Bella, was to fake his death, escaping from the holds of his father and his murderous friends. Jasper agreed to help, giving Edward information and tips on how to make his death plausible, without actually harming himself.

Jasper told Edward he would help him, once he was released from Carlisle's services, to build a new life and offered up the same small town in Montana they were travelling to as a safe place to hide until that time came.

"Edward was adamant about finding you before he went into hiding, but I told him to leave that to me. Carlisle had already ordered me to find you, and this way I could bring you into the plan while keeping Edward from exposing his deception."

"But you didn't tell him you are in the FBI?" Bella questioned.

"No, I didn't think it was the right time. Edward was having a hard enough time trusting me, telling him I had been lying to his family for years wouldn't have helped. But he'll find out once he escapes and gets here."

"Will you be staying then?" Bella wondered, part of her grateful for the protection he could offer, the other part only concerned with having time alone with Edward.

She had missed him more than she knew possible, and hearing his plan to fake his own death, a risky but necessary move, made her ache to have him in her arms again.

When he was, she would never let go.

"No, I have to return to Chicago. Carlisle is expecting me back within the week, and if I don't, he'll know something is wrong."

"How will you explain me not being with you?"

Jasper shifted, the seat sighing under his weight as his fingers tapped against the wheel, though he appeared as steady and sure as ever. Bella wondered which side of Jasper, the FBI agent or the made man was responsible for his strong façade, rarely breaking from the stone-like exterior he displayed.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I'll have to tell him I killed you, Isabella. He won't accept anything else, and even that may anger him since he was keen on handling you himself."

"What?"

"Yes, he was very angry after Sloan failed to secure your position at The Champagne Club, and he wanted to make sure you knew your place for himself."

"I don't understand. How is he involved with Mr. Sloan?"

"James Sloan isn't the business man he appears to be," Jasper stated coolly. "He is a power hungry, slimy, sorry excuse for a man, and he has been working for the Outfit for some time. He wants to earn a place as a member, but Momo and Carlisle aren't willing to allow it yet. And until he can be welcomed into the family, he does as they ask, without question."

"Such as?"

Jasper turns to her, studying her inquisitive face and strong yet still innocent eyes. Shaking his head, he faces forward once more as he speaks. "I won't burden you with those things, Isabella. A young woman like you doesn't need to know the details."

Unhappy with his decision, but sure he won't be moved, Bella changes the direction of her questions, curiosity over the enigma of the stoic man beside her bubbling out of her lips. "Why did you join the FBI? And agree to work undercover for the mafia?"

Jasper doesn't respond immediately, but Bella is willing to wait him out. She knows this will give her more insight, more understanding and knowledge on this man than anything else will.

After several long minutes of heavy contemplation, Jasper speaks.

"I did it so that I could stop men like Carlisle Cullen and Sam Giancana, from taking things that don't belong to them, acting outside the law with no fear of consequences. I joined so that innocent, good people could stop being hurt by men like them, from being killed when they were going about their daily lives, depositing their hard earned money in the bank, never knowing it would be their last day."

The fire and heat Jasper spat the words with burned across Bella's skin, stinging and sharp as she felt his pain. His usual placid face twisted in anger, hate and contempt, the blue eyes the hottest flame as his knuckles turned white from his crushing grip.

Bella knew, without him saying, that Jasper spoke of a personal pain, one that must radiated from deep within if it caused such a visceral reaction. She wondered, but dared not ask, if one of those innocent people slain in a bank robbery belong to Jasper.

She feared she already knew that was his truth.

"And I will stop them. With Edward's help, I can finally stop them," Jasper grumbled lowly. "Finally start living my life for me again."

Bella reached across the small cab space, her hand lightly finding purchase on Jasper's arm, attempting to reassure him, comfort him in some small way. "I hope you can," she whispered softly.

They continued on in muted silence, the radio once again providing the only noise to the heavy backdrop of their journey. Bella found some rest, her head pressed against the cool window, eyes closed to the sun, and her dreams filled with visions of a bronzed haired man, eyes as green as gems, arms open and welcoming, waiting for her.

The car rolling to a stop awoke Bella, jarring her from the peace of slumber with blurry eyes and heavy lids, her hands reaching up to push away the sleep that clouded her mind, Edward's dreamy apparition lingering as she blinked against the fading rays of twilight.

She continued to stare; her dark eyes becoming more and more focused, the image of Edward didn't fade, hunched and dirty as it perched on the steps of a small home Bella didn't recognize.

She shook her head, trying to rid it of her heart's desire and mind's tricks, but the vision persisted, stubbornly so.

Heart pounding, thudding wildly after skipping several beats, Bella managed to find the handle and release herself from the car's confines, her eyes never straying from what she prayed was really there.

"Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yes, I stopped there. Bet you can guess what happens in the next chapter? ;)**

**Now we know more about Jasper and what his motives are, so I hope you can see, he really has been a good guy along. We still have a few things to learn before we leave off, but this story may very well be finished by the end of this week. (Though as you can tell by the SUPER LONG LENGTH of this chapter, I'm not going to rush anything.)**

**Next Update ETA: Wednesday/Thursday**


	86. Chapter 86

**~The Champagne Club~**

**86- Live**

**Word Count: 1,128**

* * *

><p>"Bella?"<p>

Across the distance, they're gazes met, eyes wide and unsure, the air still, the world slowing down as green connected with brow, leaving only the two of them, bound becoming unfolding, dark become light, and what had been upturned, righted as they stared at one another.

Bella took a shaky breath, all her lungs would allow as she gazed at the man in front of her, bedraggled, unkempt, hair a wild mess of copper, clothes rumpled and stained with dirt and wear. Her hand covered her mouth, afraid she was still dreaming, afraid to believe what she was seeing.

Until he stepped forward, her name falling from his lips in a fervent cry, "Bella!"

"Edward!"

She rushed then, stumbling and tripping over the gravel, her shoes, and her stuttering heart beat until she was there, wrapped in Edward's arms, gripping him tightly, her nose pressed along his neck as he scooped her into his arms, squeezing her with all his strength.

"Bella, oh Bella," he murmured in her hair, his hands finding purchase around her frame, holding on for all his worth as he breathed ardent words into her ear. "E 'questa la verità? Sei qui? Sweetheart, I thought…Oh Dio, mi sei mancato! Il mio amore, mio tesoro."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Bella mumbled as she clung to him, overcome with the emotions pouring from her heart and wracking her body, mind, spirit, her very soul. She had no idea how deeply, how achingly weary she'd been; how she had longed for Edward until that moment, until she was in his arms, engulfed in his smell, feeling the firm grip of his hands on her body; how much she'd missed him.

Bella thought she knew but she had been wrong, never realizing just how much she'd feared she'd never see him again, losing him to that crooked path fate thrust before him, forcing them apart to live a life she didn't want if it meant Edward couldn't be there.

He continued to murmur words to her, slipping from Italian to English, though Bella didn't care, for he held her tight and pressed her close, fingers digging into her flesh as he spoke, just as she clung and whispered to him. Tears, happy and relieved, slipped across her cheeks as her fingers twisted in his messy hair, his warm breath fanning her neck and shivering down her spine.

Finally, in his arms, home.

Safe. Wanted.

Where Bella belonged.

And Edward clutched to where his heaven existed, twisted in lush chocolate and cream, pressed as close as decency would allow in the light, inhaling her essence with every breath, vowing to never allow his kitten, his Bella, his only love go.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward chanted, his nose skimming her neck, fingers combing through her locks, tucking it behind her ear as he titled her chin up, finding her vibrant eyes and holding a thousand conversations without words, communicating his sorrow and regret for leaving her, his anguish from their brief, yet too long separation, the joy of their reunion written in his slight smile. He saw Bella's responding answers dance in her own eyes, the beauty of her love and forgiveness pouring out from her heart and soul, gifted to him.

Edward's thumb ghosted across her cheek, smooth and light as he continued to gaze at her, his eyes rememorizing her every feature, every soft line and freckle, dip and curve. She was more beautiful than he'd remembered, more tempting and promising than he'd ever known as she stood in his arms, the dusk of their long, harrowing days and weeks finally at their end, now that she was back where she belonged.

With him, always.

Bella pressed forward, tipping on her toes to reach up, one hand clutched to Edward's wrist as he held her face tenderly, the other wrapping to thread through his hair, bringing his face closer to hers.

Leaning together, eyes focused and hearts open to only each other, their lips touched, soft and subtle, a light brush of skin, two pairs of blushing pilgrims finding prayer, finding answers, finding faith and renewed hope in their gentle meeting.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed, the feel of Edward's mouth on her own overwhelming, drowning her in his love and comfort again as she gave back to him all that he gave to her. Their kiss continued, passionate yet tempered, a slow reverence that the tension and heightened emotions was unable to rush, as the lovers savored the bliss of being together once more.

Lust and its language; hungry, hot and burning would be explored, but in that moment, the gentle kiss spoke so much more.

A throat clearing from behind split them apart, though little space was made, both Edward and Bella still wrapped around and in each other, unwilling to break away.

"Excuse the intrusion, but I have to insist we go inside to speak. You have a lot you need to tell me Edward, the first being how and why you are here," Jasper said, his tone commanding yet understanding. He had done his best to give the couple a moment to reunite, but the larger problem they all faced still loomed on the horizon.

Answers must be given if Jasper was to salvage his mission.

If Edward and Bella hoped to have any life at all.

Conceding, Edward and Bella untangled, though their hands stayed clasped together, fingers twisted in a loving knot as they followed Jasper into the small home. It was sparsely decorated, but would provided them with what they needed until everything was settled, a new plan formed.

Settling in the den, Bella and Edward nestled closely on the sofa as Jasper took an arm chair and pulled it to face them. He wandered to the sidebar and held up a glass in their direction. Edward nodded his agreement, Bella declining anything strong, so Jasper filled two tumblers with brown whiskey before returning to his seat.

He passed Edward his drink and said, "I'm glad to see you here safe, but you need to explain just what in the hell you're doing here at all. You're supposed to be in Rockford until next week, when I was going to come for you. What happened?"

Edward took a sip from his glass, the liquid burning in his throat slightly. He looked at Jasper, curious about the man more than ever, how he found Bella, why he had brought her here, if he could trust him.

But as Jasper had shown no reason not to, other than working for his father, an action Edward was guilty of as well, Edward proceeded to tell both Bella and Jasper of his, admittedly foolish but ultimately needed, escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! More to come soon...**


	87. Chapter 87

**~The Champagne Club~**

**87- Sink **

**Word Count: 1,236**

* * *

><p>Bella listened with rapt attention, pressed closed to Edward's side, her hand still entwined with his as he told his story. He'd spoken with Jasper about his planned death, the proper way to do it so it would look convincing, and though he was loathe to wait, at first he'd agreed. But once Jasper hadn't returned Edward's calls after Bella's disappearance, Edward became agitated, worried, and fearful that perhaps something sinister had happened to her.<p>

He knew Sloan would be out to get her, disgraced and angry over her refusal, so when Edward continued to hear nothing from Jasper, combined with pressure he felt from his family, playing doting groom-to-be with a woman he had no intentions of seeing at the end of a wedding aisle, Edward decided to act on his own.

He did as planned, using the cover of night to hide his deception. Edward explained there had been a terrible thunderstorm that night, making it even more believable that he had lost control of his car, sliding off the road and bridge into the river below.

Bella gripped Edward's arm tightly, burying her head in his shoulder as he continued to speak, vivid images of him leaping out of his car, splashing into the icy water and swimming to the river bank as he watched his car sink, playing behind her eyes as Edward told the rest of his story.

A knot grew in her stomach, knowing how close she could have come to losing him for good had his reckless plan not succeeded. She wanted to slap him for his actions, then pull him close and cover him with her skin, just to know and feel that he was alive, that he was well and with her, not laying at the bottom of a river, cold and dead, a watery grave she'd never be able to visit.

"I swam upstream for awhile until I thought it was safe to walk. I made my way to Loves Park and took the first train I could out of Illinois. I took buses from Wisconsin to Montana when I remembered you'd said you could hide me here, and since I'd no other place to go, with little money left after bus fair, here I am. But what about you? How did you know I'd be here? And why do you have my Bella?"

Jasper then told Edward of what had happened since his absence from Chicago, the journey he'd made under Carlisle's order to retrieve Bella for him. And then he laid out his true identity for Edward, revealing his true purpose for working for the Outfit and why he had promised Edward he could help.

It was a stunning revelation to Edward, taken aback by the news, yet as Jasper continued to talk, he could see it; see how this stoic and hard to read man had been pulled tight, each word spoken and action taken measured, weighed, carefully considered before being made. Edward could tell by the look in his eyes that Jasper, though he'd done what needed to, was not the ruthless man he'd always seemed.

After all, Jasper had reunited Edward with Bella, allowing their love to continue to bloom when others sought to crush it beneath their boots.

Still, it chaffed Edward's skin a little, and he wanted answers.

"So all this time, you've been gathering information on them? Using me to get what you wanted?" Edward questioned, a hint of anger in his voice, coloring his cheeks.

"Yes, Edward. That's the nature of my job, unfortunately."

"Was I just to be collateral damage? I thought we were friends."

"Don't be daft, Edward," Jasper chastised, giving him a sharp look. "You didn't see me as more than a lowly foot soldier until recently, and I never saw you as more than an arrogant prick. Until Bella came into your life. Then you changed, and so did my opinion of you."

Edward nodded, though he still felt the sting of what might have been. It wouldn't do to worry over it, however, when more pressing matters still needed to be addressed.

"What happens next then?" Edward wondered, taking a final gulp of his second drink, the night having grown long around them as they spoke.

"Well here is where things become tricky. I have to return to Chicago, your unexpected death will be a serious blow to the organization and I can't have anyone looking into my whereabouts before or after you died, or else they will find you two."

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait to hear from you, but I needed to find Bella, help her any way that I could," Edward explained, squeezing Bella's shoulder lightly.

Jasper nodded, an understanding glance passing between them. If Jasper had a girl like Bella, he would move mountains, drain the seas and bring down the clouds if he had to, to get to her.

His mind flashed an image of a small woman, dark hair and vivid blue eyes before him, her kitten ears slight askew as she defended her friend. Jasper pushed thoughts of the dream girl aside, focusing on Edward again.

"You see, Edward," Jasper said, his empty whiskey glass placed on a side table, "I need your help as well. If the FBI is going to have any chance of ridding Illinois of the mafia, we need someone who has been on the inside, seen the inner workings of the group, and knows about the dealings of each member to help us bring them down. I believe that man could be you. I would like you to give evidence against the Outfit to the state so we can end this once and for all."

Edward was quite as he thought over Jasper's proposal, his arms wrapped around a sleepy Bella who refused to leave, though her eyes had dropped and head bobbled as the men carried on their conversation. Edward had tried to send her off to sleep, but she heartily refused, the fire in her eyes bright as ever in that moment, warming Edward in more ways than he could explore at present. Giving in, he kept Bella close, though it truly was no hardship, as he didn't want to be out of her reach anymore than she did his.

Edward knew what he should do, what was right, but he wondered if Bella would agree. It would mean many changes for them, of that he was sure. He wouldn't take the choice away from her, like he may have been inclined to do in the past; he'd learned from his mistakes.

He and Bella needed to talk, but as he watched the hair near her mouth move slightly from her soft inhale and exhales, he was loathe to wake her, peaceful, rested, safe and dreaming in his arms.

Still, the conversation had to be held immediately, since Jasper knew he would be called back to Chicago for Edward's disappearance as soon as he checked-in with Carlisle. Already, Jasper was nervous, having gone several days without placing the important call, too concerned in getting Bella to safety to do so.

But the couple had a choice to make now, one that would affect their very existence; each day forward, every step they took, every move made would be colored by the decision before them.

Putting it off wasn't an option.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two updates today? It's because I love you. (And I want to finish this story by Friday, haha!)**

**Thanks for all the love. **

**Next Update ETA: Thursday**


	88. Chapter 88

**~The Champagne Club~**

**88- (Marry)**

**Word Count: 905**

* * *

><p>Unwilling to make the decision alone, for it didn't affect only him, Edward roused Bella, kissing her awake with warm lips along her cheeks, forehead, jaw and nose when Jasper excused himself for the restroom.<p>

"Wake up, mio amore," Edward murmured, nuzzling Bella's neck softly. She stretched beside him like a lazy cat, the almost purring sound falling from her lips had Edward holding back a groan of his own, his body demanding attention that he could not indulge in with Bella yet.

But he would, of that there was no doubt.

"Edward," Bella sighed after a moment, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, bringing him out of his lusty thoughts and back to her warm eyes, which shined brightly at him. "You're here."

"I'm here, Bella. And so are you," he replied, kissing her lips lightly, unable to resist the berry pink temptation.

"I thought I would never see you again," Bella sighed, the heavy weight of her worry clear in her voice, visible in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have left you if there was another way, Bella. You have to know, I never wanted to leave you," Edward explained as he stroked her cheek, peering back at Bella intently, allowing her to see how vulnerable he was. "But he would have hurt you if I'd stayed, maybe even killed me for ruining his plans, and I could bear my own death, but not yours."

Bella nodded, having come to realize in the days since they'd been ripped apart just what kind of pressure Edward had been under, that despite his feelings and wants, desires and needs for her, his previous life and actions had tainted their present, clouded their future from happening as they'd both hoped.

Now, so long as they were open and honest with each other, keeping nothing from one another, and allowing each other to speak hard but necessary truths, Bella felt they could find that bright future once more.

In that vein, Bella sat up, taking Edward's large hands into her much smaller ones and holding tightly as she confessed her own failings in their downfall. "I should have let you tell me, Edward. I don't know if it would have changed things, if we could have found another way, but it was wrong of me to keep you from telling me about your… arrangement. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Edward dismissed. "I could have told you, forced you to listen if I'd wanted. I was just as responsible for not making my father's plans known, and I'm sorry for the hurt it caused you. I'm guessing that's why you ran away, isn't it?"

Nodding, Bella agreed. "Yes. Well, mostly that but also, I'd gotten word my father was ill, so I took the opportunity to go home and help him."

"Your father is sick? But then why did you come with Jasper?" Edward asked in confusion. "Not that I don't want you here, I do, more than anything, but I know you would want to help him."

"That's the thing, when I got to Forks, my father was gone. He left, apparently gotten some sort of money from a relative and disappeared. Same as Mr. Vollmer," she trailed off, her brows furrowed, still confused by the situation.

"Who's Mr. Vollmer?" Edward demanded, his jaw flexing and eyes slightly narrowing.

"Oh, um," Bella swallowed, the sharp edge of jealousy already evident on Edward's face. "He… he was the man my father wanted me to marry, so I could provide for him without working."

"What?" Edward said, stunned by her admission.

"That was the secret I needed to tell you. My father wanted me to move back and marry Arthur, a rich friend of his so I could inherit his money. But I wouldn't have done it, Edward. Never, not when my heart belongs to you," Bella assured him, her hand placed over his chest, resting over his thumping heart.

After a moment of silence, Edward got his temper under control, knowing he had no right to be upset she'd kept this from him when he'd kept the same thing from her. And it didn't matter now, as they were together once more.

And always would be, if he had anything to say about it.

"Of course, darling," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and lifting it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her fingers in supplication. "Just as mine is yours." Edward seal his promise with a sweet peck of Bella's lips, his mouth hesitant to leave, and Bella unwilling to let his go as her own mouth pressed against his once more.

Their kiss lingered, lips on lips that had missed each other, reconnecting and embracing once more, just as hands reached, fingers twisted and heartbeats increased. Before anything more could occur, Jasper burst the intimate bubble.

"We need to discuss the next step," Jasper said, stepping back into the room. He didn't want to disturb them, but he couldn't wait much longer. "Have you decided, Edward?"

"Bella needs to know first. The choice isn't mine alone, because I won't go anywhere without with her," Edward answered.

Bella beamed at him from her position at his side, knowing she had found her place there.

Knowing, with Edward, no matter what had to be faced to ensure their safety, they would do it.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this may have felt a little 'filler' like, but I really wanted these two talk a little more about their relationship, admit fault and offer forgiveness, so they could be the united team they truly are.**

**Thank you so much for reading and loving these two little lovebirds. They feel the same about you, I know 'cause Champagneward told me so.**

**Next Update ETA: Soon…**


	89. Chapter 89

**~The Champagne Club~**

**89- Resent**

**Word Count: 1,174**

* * *

><p>"I understand," Jasper replied, nodding as he resumed his position in the chair across from the couple. He went on without delay, explaining what would have to happen in order to keep them all safe.<p>

"Isabella, I want Edward to testify against his father and the members of the Outfit. If he does, he can help stop the organization from hurting others better than anyone else could, since he has insider information."

"I think you should do it," Bella said, directing her response to Edward, conviction in her tone. "If it will stop them, then you should."

Edward began to speak, but Jasper cut him off. "Now hold on a second. There are risks involved, things Edward will have to give up if he does this."

"Such as?" Edward questioned, facing Jasper with a curious raise of his brow.

"For starters, you will have to go into hiding until the time of the trail. That won't be too difficult since you've faked your death, even if I am not as prepared as I would have liked to have been, we can work the details of keeping you hidden out. It's after you've given your testimony that has the most potential for failure, if you aren't completely sure you can do this."

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Bella asked. "What could possible happen to Edward after the Outfit is put away?"

Jasper glanced to Edward, the men sharing a silent, brief conversation before Jasper exhaled, wishing he didn't need to explain things so plainly, crushing what was left of Bella's innocence.

"While we will do our best to get as many members of the Outfit behind bars, there is a chance that not all of them will be sentenced. They have good lawyers, a lot of money and no problem spending it. And once word gets out that Edward is the one who helped put members away…"

"There won't be anywhere I can hide. I'll have a target on my back the minute I leave the courthouse," Edward finished stoically.

"No, then you can't! Edward, I can't lose you," Bella cried, turning her head to press into his shoulder, willing the terror that struck her then to disappear, along with this nightmare she'd awoken to.

"Shhh," Edward comforted her, "Kitten, it's alright. I'm not doing anything unless we both agree it's for the best. I won't be without you either, love."

Jasper averted his eyes, allowing them a moment to collect themselves before clearing his throat to speak. "I have an idea for how we can still get Edward's testimony, and keep him safe afterwards."

"And what's that?"

"We give Edward a new identity. Wipe his current existence completely clean; everything from licenses to dental records, anything that could be used to identify him. New name, new occupation, new place to live. Everything about Edward Cullen would disappear from the moment he entered the courthouse. It will be as though you never existed, Edward."

"Can you do that?" Edward asked, a look of stunned shock on his face, never having heard of such a thing.

"The FBI has done this in the past with some witness when returning to their lives was to great risk, yes. It's what I've always thought I need to do for you, if you were to agree, of course."

"Of course," Edward said, though from his expression it was clear his mind was elsewhere.

"And once I realized how committed Isabella was to you, I thought this might be something she would do as well, if you must be together, that is."

With a simple look at one another, the decision was made. "We must."

"I thought as much," Jasper affirmed, nodding his head. "It won't be easy, you understand. Let me stress that. You can have no contact with anyone from this life, no friends, no parents, no workmates. No one must know of your new life."

Bella looked to Edward, and he to her, both full of questions. Jasper quietly excused himself again so they could speak privately.

Once he was gone, Bella spoke first. "Edward, I think you, we, should do this. It's the only way to stop those awful men."

Edward sighed, grateful Bella felt this way, but worried still. "Bella, are you sure this is something you'd want to do? Give up your life for me? What about your family, friends?"

Shaking her head, Bella reached up and caressed his jaw, the stubble there scratching her palm as she took in his concerned eyes, wrinkled brow and down turned lips. She smiled softly, hoping it would ease his fears, for he truly had no reason to do so.

"Edward," she whispered, leaning close, her nose brushing his as she dusted a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I would go anywhere, give up anything, if it meant I could be with you. I only want to be with you forever. Nothing matters beyond that, not my past or yours. Any future with you is worth the small pain I might feel from losing touch with some people, but the pain of losing you… I couldn't bear it. We tried that, remember?"

"I do," Edward agreed, nuzzling his nose along her neck, skimming up to her chin and lightly kissing her lips. "I just didn't want you to resent me, that's all. But I'm selfish, my Bella, and if you think you can manage it, I want you with me. In any life I have."

"So it's settled then," Bella said, a small smile tugging at her lips when they weren't nestled on Edward's. "We're in this together."

"Together," Edward agreed, taking Bella by the hand and rising from the couch. "But before we start a new life as new people, perhaps one more night with my favorite kitten would be acceptable?"

Edward smirked at Bella's blush, still his favorite color as it bloomed across her skin. He knew she was clear as to what he was insinuating, and if the burning look in her eyes, the coy smile that curled her lips was any indication, Bella wanted it as well.

Still, she had to put up a little fight, or else she wouldn't be his Bella. "Edward, we can't. Jasper is expecting our answer, and there are probably a hundred things that will need to be arranged."

"I don't care," he grumbled, nipping at her earlobe after pulling her to his chest, an arm around her waist as the other held her hand between their chests, fingers locked together. "He can start without us."

Edward leaned forward, licking a delicate trail of desire along Bella's neck, sucking at her collarbone before he moved back to her lips, tugging them gently in demand. Bella's eyes had fallen closed, swept up with his ministrations, her concerns and pretenses falling away.

Jasper and his plans could wait until morning.

Edward and his love, his passion, his absolute need for her, could not.

Bella didn't want to wait, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we fade to black… because no, the next chapter will not contain a lemon. Sorry, but those are done for this story.**

**As a matter of fact, there is only one final chapter left to go.**

**Next Update ETA: Friday (tomorrow)**


	90. Chapter 90

**~The Champagne Club~**

**90- Ceremony **

**Word Count: 1,888**

* * *

><p>Bella trudged up the pathway, her feet and legs tired from the long day of standing, turning, twisting, and rushing she'd done. It had been a long eight months since she'd been on her feet for such a length of time, and while she'd not been idle, the quiet life she had become accustomed to had made her soft.<p>

At least for a waitress.

She climbed the wooden porch steps, digging her keys from her bag before unlocking the plain white door to her home. She was glad to be back, the day over and finished, her time with strangers and their many demands through.

She only had one person left to see, and he never demanded too much from her, for she was always willing to give.

A glance at the clock on the mantle, Bella realized she would need to hurry if she wanted to make the dinner she'd planned before he arrived home as well.

Stepping into the small kitchen, Bella bustled about her little domain, pulling glass dishes from cupboards, spices from the racks and items from the refrigerator all to simmer and mix together, the savory aroma of a home cooked meal filling the late winter's evening air.

Once all was ready, roast in the oven and gravy simmering, Bella made her way down the short hall to her room, determined to have a quick bath to remove the grease and ink stains of the busy day from her body, leaving only Bella behind.

It was a comfort, knowing that under the layers of whatever disguised her, be it the tacky orange and yellow waitress uniform or the short cut of her hair, Bella was still there.

Jasper hadn't been lying when he said things would be difficult for them if Edward testified against his father and the mob. In the six months since the fateful day Edward had taken the stand, everything they knew had been irrevocably changed.

In the beginning, the romance of their seclusion was welcome, the two lovers enjoying unlimited time with only each other's hands, lips, voices, and minds for company. It allowed them to explore their love, their hearts, their dreams and wishes, more completely than ever before, reaffirming for each they had made the right choice in choosing to be with one another.

But after the trial, where Edward had been largely responsible for helping to incarcerate not only his father, but a few other high ranking members and hench men of the Outfit, the world around them was no longer safe, and their small bubble once again popped, leaving them to seek refuge in another state, with Jasper's promise that the federal agent he was sending to their aide, Jacob Black, could be trusted.

Edward hadn't been so sure; not liking the way Bella had put a shine in Black's eye, but after some temper cooling consideration, he realized Jasper would never send someone who he didn't feel trustworthy.

Jacob brought them here, to a small town near the mountains, an almost speck of dirt on the map of Colorado, far from any who might wish them harm. It was remote but quaint, a few shops and stores, with friendly neighbors who welcomed them into their community, happy to have the newlywed couple settle there.

And though the town knew them as Benjamin and Angela Cheney, when the justice of the peace preformed the ceremony back in Montana, it was Bella and Edward's names he pronounced man and wife, though no records of the event could be found.

It didn't matter to Bella if history never know she'd taken Edward as her husband, and he her as his wife. She would know, she would be cherished and adored by him forever, no matter what name she answered to.

Rising from her bath, water slipping across her skin, Bella wrapped a towel about her waist before stepping across the hall to the bedroom, her feet carrying her to the closet where she perused the items in their lines; Edward's shirts shoved in with his trousers, her dresses and blouses hanging with care.

She plucked an outfit from the row and changed quickly, knowing Edward would return at any moment, and wanting to have a drink ready for him when he arrived.

Not that he demanded it from her, but only because she wanted to, serving him had always been something special for her, even when she tried to fight it. What a foolish act that had been, like trying to turn back the tide or rope the moon, it was impossible.

She was always meant to fall for Edward, always meant to wear his ring, be held in his arms each night, and share her love with him.

"Darling," Edward called out not long after Bella made her way back into the kitchen, announcing his arrival home.

"How was work, dear?" Bella asked as she met him in the hall, reaching up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

Edward smiled, pulling his wife into his arms to hold close. "It was alright, I suppose," he sighed.

"You need to give it more time, Edward," Bella replied, giving him an understanding look.

It hadn't been the easiest transition for Edward; the once golden god of men, luxuries and riches at his finger tips, power and position exuded in his work and play had become a simple, modest advertising man for a small firm, providing a living for his family, meager as it may be.

Still, it wasn't as though he could practice law anymore, having lost his degree when his life was wiped clean.

"How was your day? Are you tired from the diner?" Edward asked, shaking off the thoughts of an unwanted past.

"A bit," Bella said, moving away to the kitchen. "But dinner will be ready soon, and then we can relax in front of the television if you want."

"That sounds fine, love," Edward replied, stepping over to the light green counter. He pulled a stack of envelops from his briefcase, thumbing through them as Bella checked the oven.

"Anything interesting?"

"No, just the usual," Edward answered. "Oh, wait, this looks like it might be from Jasper," he said, holding up a plain envelope, Ben and Angela Cheney's address typed in neat font across the front.

Bella smiled, happy to hear from the man she considered a friend. Though he didn't write often, knowing the importance of keeping Bella and Edward's location safe, he did occasionally send them a note or two.

"Should we have supper first?" Edward wondered, his stomach rumbling with hunger at the scents in the air.

Bella chuckled, knowing how her husband's appetite often took precedence before anything else.

She was always amiable when that appetite was for her, her own usual just as wet. Unexpectedly, vivid images of she and Edward tangled in linen sheets, bodies entwined as chests bumped and brushed, mouths crushing, kissing, sucking, hands roaming and stroking, hips colliding in nature's oldest dance played hotly in her memory, sending a shiver of lust down her spine.

"Bella?" Edward rumbled, his voice low and husky, the gleam in his eye showing he knew where Bella had disappeared to, very willing to find her there if she so desired.

Unfortunately for them both, the buzzing of the timer sounded loudly in the room, cutting the tension, pulling Bella back into the moment and her role of wife, leaving the vixen behind.

For now.

"Pot roast is done!" She chirped, smiling widely and scooting past Edward, who had pressed in close moments before. "You can take your drink to the table, and I'll bring this over once it's carved."

Edward did as instructed, enjoying the happy countenance of Bella, a broad smile on her face as she set down at the simple table, placing their meal in the center before dishing out servings.

They ate in comfort, sharing anecdotes from the day, smiles and soft touches of hands over the table, a brush of a foot underneath. The partnership and ease between them had grown in leaps and bounds since their first days, giving the impression they'd been together years longer than the truth allowed.

After they finished, dishes cleaned and stowed away as Bella insisted, they snuggled together on the worn sofa, Bella lying with her head on Edward's chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, rubbing absentmindedly as they read Jasper's letter.

One of Jasper's first letters described his return to Chicago, and his explanations about his short disappearance to the bosses, but those issues were quickly put aside by Carlisle as he mourned his son's death. Esme soon left him, unable to handle the part Carlisle had played in the death of her son, which she blamed fully on him.

It broke Edward's heart to learn it, unable to reach out to the only family member he felt wanted the best for him, but knew doing so would be catastrophic for all those involved, so he let his mother go, hoping she would one day understand.

Jasper's newest letter explained his current situation, where his superiors feared for him, the wounds of betrayal still raw and fresh in the remaining Outfit members minds, and looking for the rat among them.

Jasper assured them that the FBI would still be watching closely, but he would no longer be involved in the case, or the mafia, instead disappearing himself. He included mention of a hopeful travel companion; a work mate and friend of Bella's that he had come to cherish.

"It sounds like he's getting all the things he wanted," Bella commented, her fingers stroking Edward's palm.

"Or more than he bargained for with Mary Alice," he teased, earning a huff and playful jab. "I'm kidding! She's a lovely girl. I hope they'll have a happy life together."

"Me, too."

"Are you happy? With this life, sweetheart?" Edward leaned down, whispering in Bella's ear, inhaling her scent as he did so, still needing to hear her reassurance on occasion.

"Yes," Bella sighed, turning her head to the side, allowing Edward's lips to find a home on her neck. "The happiest."

"There's nothing else you want?" He questioned between soft brushes of his mouth and tongue to her throat.

"Mmm-mm," Bella hummed. "Well, maybe one thing."

"What is it? All you have to do is ask, and it's yours."

"I'd like to start a family," Bella whispered, turning so she could face him and gauge his reaction. She found excitement in his eyes, burning bright green and shining happy, the tug of his lips cresting into a smile.

"Really?"

"If that's what you want," Bella replied with a nod.

"I want it, so much, Bella." Edward answered as he kissed her tenderly, savoring Bella's responding kiss.

"We could start now?" Bella said moments later, breathless and flush.

"Kitten, you read my mind," Edward said with a devilish smirk, standing and pulling Bella up with him. He held her close, covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss once again, which she returned with hunger, slowly making their way to their bedroom, where they could begin working on the next part of their journey together.

They had survived much in their lives, now it was time to flourish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that, my friends, brings us to the end of Champagneward and Kittenella's story.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have because it has been one great ride! The story has taken some turns even I didn't see coming, but I'm very pleased with where we ended up and I hope you are as well.**

**There will not be a sequel, nor any outtakes to this story. Yes, there are a few lingering questions out there, but just as in real life- we don't always get all the answers. If you truly have a desire to know something, let me know in a review and I promise I will answer as best as I can.**

**In that regard, thank you—each and every one of you— who has left a review for even a single chapter of this story. I never, ever anticipated getting over 3k reviews for this little fic, but I am so grateful and humbled by each one. **

**For all the encouragement, support, patient (and not so patient) waiting, for the beautiful reviews, for all the rec'ing and sharing of this story, I thank you.**

**And until next time, happy reading, dear ones. **


End file.
